


KakaSaku - Beginnings

by kakasakufan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Community: kakasaku, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Jutsu, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, ninja battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 89,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakasakufan/pseuds/kakasakufan
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are paired together on a mission that shocks them both. Will their relationship change when the mission is over? Or is the fun just beginning?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Orochimaru/Original character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a Naruto fan fiction, and I had an absolute blast writing it. It is so exciting when I see that people are reading it! 
> 
> I tried my best to write something that had an interesting plot and could (mostly) fit into a Naruto story line. There's also LOTS of naughtiness because that's my thing. 
> 
> I have seriously been considering putting together a follow up story, so I hope you will join me if I decide to do it. 
> 
> Again, thank you for supporting my story. A simple "kudos" really does make my day.

Chapter 1: The Mission

“I’m sorry, I must have misheard you. The mission is what?” He tried to keep the shock and nervousness out of his voice, instead channeling his signature lazy drawl to address the Hokage.

Tsunade shifted uncomfortably and drummed her fingers on the wide expanse of her desk. Shizune was suspiciously absent from her side, adamantly refusing to be in the office when the mission orders were given. At the moment, Tsunade wanted nothing more than to disappear, but pride and a deep professionalism prevented her from showing her discomfort. Instead, she cleared her throat and glanced between the two individuals standing in front of her. One was tall and lanky, with a look of shock that he couldn’t quite hide in his one visible eye. Standing next to him was a pink-haired kunoichi, mouth still hanging agape in absolute disbelief at the orders she was just given. 

“I’m sure you heard me very well, Kakashi,” she said, purposefully avoiding Sakura’s gaze and instead directing her words towards the older man. “You and Sakura are the only Jonin that can complete this mission. You have the most experience in this field, Kakashi. As for the other ninja…” her voice trailed off, her gaze still refusing to meet the stupefied look in Sakura’s emerald eyes. “Well, there was absolutely no one else I could pair her with.”

Tsunade shot a quick look at Sakura at those words, watching her mouth snap shut and her spine go rigid. 

“But Lady Hokage,” she started, swallowing audibly as she tried to get the words to form in her dry throat. “Kakashi is my sensei and we have never…” Sakura suddenly stopped speaking, realizing there was no way she could finish this particular sentence in front of both her former teacher and current master. She felt her face heat up and her eyes dropped to the floor as a myriad of emotions coursed through her. Sakura’s promotion to Jonin was a recent development and as the Hokage’s prodigy, she was expected to conduct herself with the utmost respect and propriety. Knowing that she could not control her emotions if she tried to speak again, she shot a desperate look at Kakashi. He stood silently next to her, still staring at the Hokage. The only outward sign of his discomfort was the gloved hand massaging the silver hair at the back of his head as he contemplated how to respond to Hokage’s words.

“Hokage-sama, while I understand the importance of the mission and the directive you gave, I can’t help but feel that..”

“Enough!” Tsunade said, cutting off his words. “Since when have either of you ever refused orders?” Her hand smacked sharply against her desk as she spoke, watching them both jump slightly at her raised voice. “I understand that there are elements to this mission that may bring both of you personal discomfort, but a Jonin’s personal feelings have no weight against what is best for this village.”

Silence followed her words as she watched them through narrowed eyes. Inwardly she was begging them to quickly agree and get on with the mission, leaving her office so she could break into the secret stash of sake hidden under the false board in her bottom desk drawer. It was fortuitous that Shizune wasn’t here, as she had a feeling she was going to need a stiff drink, or several, to distract herself from the mortification she felt at giving these two such orders. 

Expecting them to immediately leave after her last statement, her narrowed eyes opened wide as Kakashi started to speak again. 

“Hokage-sama, Sakura is too young and inexperienced for this kind of mission. There must be some other pairing that you can make and still fulfill the mission.” Although his words were steady and low, betraying no outward sign of emotion, Tsunade could see the stiffness in his body as he stood next to his young partner. 

She sighed deeply before responding. “Do either of you really think that you would be standing here if I had any other choice?” She leaned back in her chair, desperately wishing for that drink. “There is no one else to match you with, Kakashi. However, there are several male Jonin still in the village currently, but no one I would send with Sakura, considering the circumstances.” 

“But,” Kakashi started, though Tsunade cut him off immediately. 

“Listen Kakashi, I understand your trepidation, but who else would take your place?” Names of the Jonin still in the village ran through his head, as he quickly identified and discarded candidates as they came to mind. He turned his head slightly to look at Sakura, still standing in disbelief next to him and staring intently at the floor.

The only people in the village that could possibly protect her and pull off a mission of this caliber were Genma and himself. He started to suggest the name to Tsunade, but stopped short as a new thought entered his mind. Did he really want Genma to take his place in the mission that Tsunade had described? His initial assessment of Sakura’s youth and inexperience were accurate, and he knew the Hokage understood these implications for the mission. She had offered him the mission first, knowing that he might refuse. Sakura, on the other hand, would never refuse orders from Hokage, her master and mentor of the past five years. And even if she wanted to, with no one to take her place, she was effectively stuck with the mission regardless of her feelings. If Kakashi did not accompany her, Genma would be ordered to take his place, and Kakashi had a feeling that Genma would eagerly accept the mission. The thought filled him with an unidentifiable emotion as he gazed at Sakura, then back up to the Hokage. 

Tsunade had a slight smirk on her lips when Kakashi met her eyes. He was well and truly stuck, and they both knew it. 

“Sakura, dismissed,” Tsunade ordered, in a stern and resolute tone that promised retribution if another word was said. Sakura took a deep and shaky breath, executed a short bow, and turned on her heel to leave the office. 

“Meet Kakashi at the gates at 8 am sharp tomorrow morning.” Sakura finally brought her eyes back up to her mentor as she opened the heavy door to the office. Tsunade saw that her face was a bit more pale than normal and that confusion and anger were warring for dominance in her eyes. Tsunade wanted to say so much more before she left, but a mission was a mission, and she had trained Sakura for many years to understand her duties as a shinobi. Instead of saying anything, Tsunade gave her a small smile of encouragement and recognition. Sakura nodded her head slightly in acknowledgment, her whirlwind emotions carefully hidden as she closed the door behind her. 

Tsunade reached for a scroll on her desk and held it out to Kakashi. He took it warily from her, knowing that it contained all of the pertinent details for the current mission. 

“I’m sorry Kakashi, but we both know this is the only way. Sakura is a strong and capable adult, even if you still view her as the child you taught so many years ago. As my apprentice, she knows what is expected of her as a Jonin, and that includes this type of mission.” 

He nodded shortly as she continued. “Sakura is my foremost concern, and as you said she is inexperienced and new to her Jonin status. She is comfortable with you and has worked with you on many missions. There is no one else I can entrust to watch out for her best interests.” He sighed heavily and slipped the scroll into this vest pocket, knowing that the Hokage was right but still desperately wishing he had never been put into this position. 

“Dismissed,” Tsunade said, hand already reaching for the hidden sake as he turned to leave. 

“Oh, and one more thing,” she started, and her tone made him turn back in surprise. She leveled him with her fiercest gaze and pointed a finger directly at him. “If Sakura comes to any kind of harm, it will be your ass when you return.” Kakashi felt a shudder go through him as he envisioned the kind of pain that the insanely strong Hokage could inflict if she was so inclined. Considering her protective nature towards Sakura and the mission he was just given, he had a feeling that he would lose regardless of how the mission turned out. 

____________

Sakura stormed into her empty apartment, slamming the door aggressively behind her. What in the hell had just happened?

She sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands as she recalled the events of the last hour. She had been so excited when she received her summons to the Hokage’s office, knowing that she was finally going to receive her first mission as a Jonin. Happy and elated, she had rushed to the office as quickly as possible. When she saw Kakashi already waiting in front of the Hokage, hand in his pocket and the familiar cover of Icha Icha Paradise open in front of his nose, she was delighted. There was no one else she would rather go on a mission with, excluding Naruto. She couldn’t wait to show him how far she had grown under Hokage’s tutelage. Perhaps he would finally see her as his equal, rather than his subordinate. However, all thoughts of impressing him died away as the Hokage started explaining the mission. 

She laid back on her bed, slamming her fist into the bedding in frustration and embarrassment as the words ran through her head again. Why this mission? Why Kakashi of all people? Why her? “Just my rotten luck” she muttered under her breath, grabbing the nearest pillow, covering her head with it. Maybe if she went to sleep, she would wake up from this nightmare in the morning and everything would be back to normal. She groaned and shifted in her bed as thoughts of Kakashi and the mission filled her mind, knowing that sleep was far away. 

_____________

Kakashi was feeling similar turmoil as he walked up the steps of his apartment building. Both hands were stuffed into his pockets, his book currently secured in his belt pouch. There was no way he would be able to concentrate on the soothing words of Jiraiya when his mind was replaying Hokage's words over and over. 

“Just the man I was looking for!” A deep male voice caught him off guard as a firm hand clapped him on the shoulder. He looked into the eyes of one of his closest friends, admittedly the man he had just briefly considered taking his place on this mission. 

“I just got word from a couple of the guys to meet at the local watering hole for a few. You’re coming right?” Kakashi felt the refusal come to his lips immediately; he was in no mood for company and avoided most social situations unless absolutely necessary. However, a night of sitting in his apartment thinking about Sakura and his upcoming mission didn’t sound appealing either. 

“Listen, Genma, I just got word from Hokage about a mission and I…” he trailed off as he looked into the concerned eyes of his friend, unable to articulate his concerns but wanting something. Advice? A pep talk? He shook his head as he imagined Genma’s reaction to the mission details, already knowing he would exclude the part where he almost volunteered his friend for the mission instead. Genma would jump at the chance if he knew he had one, while at the same time he would be able to soothe Kakashi’s conscience at having Sakura as a partner. 

“Whoa, something has the famous copy ninja nervous? I gotta hear about this!” Genma slapped his shoulder again and let out a hearty laugh. “I’ll buy you a few and you can tell me all about it.” Kakashi slumped into his normal lazy pose and heaved a deep sigh, allowing himself to be steered towards the bar, his friend still chuckling beside him.

__________________________

Kakashi woke to a pounding headache and sunlight streaming into his bedroom. He sat upright quickly as he checked the clock on his bedside table. Shit, already 8:30 and he wasn’t ready. Knowing that he would receive a lecture from Sakura about his perpetual tardiness, he hurriedly dressed and gathered the items he needed in his pack. Should he run or walk to the gates?

He opted to walk, as confronting her anger was more preferable than dealing with any of her other emotions, especially if they concerned the mission. He couldn’t face talking with her yet, and needed the journey to Earth country to come up with a strategy for how to handle both Sakura and the mission. He vaguely remembered discussing his dilemma with Genma as he bought Kakashi whiskey after whiskey. Genma found the situation unbearably funny and actually gave him some fairly decent ideas, along with a promise to carry these particular mission details to the grave. 

Sakura was waiting impatiently at the main gates for Kakashi to show up. She checked her watch. Already an hour late! Typical for her lazy former teacher, and as each minute passed she let the anger wash over her, effectively blocking any other pent up emotions. She raised her head as she recognized his chakra imprint and shot him a disdainful look as he approached, nose stubbornly buried in Icha Icha, looking exactly the same as he always did. 

“I would scold you for being late, but I don’t have time to listen to another one of your crazy excuses.” His uncovered eye briefly looked up to meet hers, then he shrugged and returned to his book. She felt rage boil along her skin and almost made a quick retort about his perverted book before stopping herself. Mortification replaced her anger and she abruptly turned on her heel, hitching her pack up and settling it on her back. 

“Ladies first,” he called after her, knowing she was already infusing chakra into her legs and heading into a sprint. He chuckled to himself and followed. Step one of his plan was a success, he told himself, as he watched her angry form leap from tree to tree in front of him. Luckily, he would have plenty of silence during the long trip to think through the rest of his plan. 

———————————-

They stopped on the outskirts of the town they were assigned to in Earth country, both of them feeling fatigue from the long and hard journey. They had run most of the way, stopping only for one short break, in which Sakura sat and ate her meal in silence, continuing to ignore him. Kakashi was fairing a bit better than her as they walked towards the town; Sakura was panting heavily, not used to the long stretches of exertion as much of her time over the last few years had been spent in the hospital completing advanced medical ninja training. Kakashi was not out of breath, but his headache continued its dull pounding behind his eyes. Abruptly, Sakura stopped in her tracks and Kakashi nearly ran into the back of her. He stopped and gave her a curious look as she turned to him. 

“Come here,” she said simply, beckoning him closer with her hand. Kakashi felt a pang of alarm as he tried to anticipate what she might say or do next. Her famous whacks to the head would likely put him out of commission for the rest of the night, so he approached her warily. Her hand reached towards his head and he fought back to the urge to yelp and jump back, reminding himself that he was her team leader and 14 years her senior. Instead he pocketed his hands and closed his eye, prepared for her angry retaliation at being ignored for an entire day. Instead of the smack he was expecting, Sakura gently touched his temple, and he felt a slight tingle as she infused chakra into her hand. His confusion at her actions was displaced as he felt the headache slowly leaving his body. He opened his eye to her stern face and the faint glow of medical chakra, the dull throb completely dissipated.

“There was no need for you to suffer the entire trip,” she stated, removing her hand from his temple, though the stern look was still firmly in place. “I could feel the disruption in your chakra due to the headache. If you would have asked, I could have taken care of this hours ago.” The smug smile that followed implied that she let him suffer as retaliation for his lateness, rather than offer the service up front. He scowled back at her, knowing that she had just successfully taken back the upper hand in their silent battle. Although Sakura couldn’t see his scowl due to the mask covering most of his face, he effectively communicated his feelings through his visible eye and she turned quickly to hide her smile.

“We need to find an inn to stay at on the northside of town. Hokage said our target is currently residing in the penthouse of Blossom Manor, and that we should find a place to stay that is nearby in order to plan out our strategy.” With that said, Kakashi continued to walk towards the town, Sakura following next to him as she listened closely. “I have an idea of where to check first, as I completed a mission in this town many years ago. We will need to refuel, rest up, and discuss the plan we will be putting into action first thing in the morning.” His eye glanced over to gauge her reaction, and he saw her chewing her lip, a long time habit of hers that betrayed when she was feeling nervous or uncomfortable. She looked at him as well, noticed he was watching her, and immediately stopped worrying her lip. She nodded imperceptibly for him to continue. 

“As you know, no one should know that we are ninja and we are to disguise chakra the entire time we are in town.” She instantly hid her chakra from him at those words, and he couldn’t help the slight smile of pride. She had always excelled at chakra control, even from a young age. “Our Jonin clothing will go unnoticed for now in the dark, but we will need to change into civilian clothing upon leaving the inn and while conducting all business during the mission.” Sakura nodded in understanding and they walked the rest of the way in silence. 

Kakashi led her into a modest-looking inn and to the front desk, where a young, attractive woman was handling reservations. Kakashi approached with his signature walk, long and lean with a slight slouch to his shoulders. Sakura watched as the girl’s eyes went up and down his body. Her posture subtly shifted and her look of interest was clearly communicated to him. Kakashi casually leaned against the counter and gave her a smile, asking if a room was available. The girl giggled and said she would check, looking through the book unhurriedly and continuing to glance up at him time to time with the same smitten smile. What, am invisible? Sakura thought to herself, watching the byplay between the two. 

“Wait a minute,” she started, realizing he had only asked the girl for one room. “You only asked for..” But Kakashi cut her off as he put an arm around her shoulder, fitting her to him snugly. The girl at the reception table shot a glare at her, roaming her eyes over Sakura and instantly dismissing her as a threat for his attention. Sakura felt her blood start to boil, but before she could continue her statement, Kakashi turned her face towards him, continuing his one-armed hug. “What, honey? I know you’re tired from the trip but we will get a room soon and you can relax.” 

Sakura felt her jaw start to drop, but she snapped it back up before she betrayed herself to the receptionist. Kakashi had decided that the mission was starting, and she couldn’t do anything but follow along with his lead. But one room? She was going to have to sleep next to him? Instead of betraying her inner turmoil, she plastered a smile on her face and snuggled closer to Kakashi, shooting the receptionist a look that clearly said, BACK OFF. 

“You’re right sweetie, I’m just exhausted. Do you have anything available for us? I can’t wait to unpack…. And undress” she added, causing a blush to lightly stain the receptionist’s face as she hurriedly wrote down a room number and gave them a key. Kakashi shot her a startled look, but she continued to smile sweetly at him as she grabbed the key, urging him to follow her with a hand on his waist. 

As the door closed behind them, Sakura distanced herself from Kakashi and started rummaging through her pack. She used this distraction to calm her breathing and her thoughts. She absolutely cannot allow something so simple as Kakashi pretending to be her boyfriend to rattle her. Luckily, she caught herself before allowing that woman to notice anything was amiss, but the way her heart almost stopped when Kakashi called her honey was completely unacceptable. Did she respond that way because it took her by surprise? Or because she actually felt a jolt of pleasure hearing the endearment slip so easily from her former teacher’s tongue, directed at her? She feared she didn’t know the answer, and that worried her. She fixed a calm and disinterested expression and turned to face Kakashi. 

He was also unloading his pack, but he was looking at her with the same slightly confused and startled look he had shot at her at the inn’s desk after she stated she was ready to undress. She was obviously a good actress, but what was with the hostility towards the receptionist? Was she playing a part or was she actually jealous? He shook off his thought of pleasure at the idea of Sakura being jealous of another woman giving him attention and instead rubbed a hand over his face as he debated how he would start the next conversation they needed to have. 

“I’m going to grab us some food at the restaurant next door. Why don’t you shower and get everything ready for tomorrow?” He watched her nod in agreement and slowly left the room, throwing one more glance back at her calmly taking clothes out of her pack. 

When he returned, she was showered and redressed, sitting on the small chair in the corner of the room. He handed her a takeout container and walked immediately to the bathroom. She heard the shower start and let out a small sigh, digging into the food hungrily. 

She had finished eating and was waiting for him to emerge from the bathroom, her leg jiggling with nervousness as she ran through the details they needed to discuss for the mission tomorrow. They had both been avoiding the conversation, and each other, all day. They were now nearing the point of no return. 

Kakashi finally emerged from the bathroom, and Sakura noticed with relief that he was fully dressed, running a towel through his damp hair. His mask was firmly in place, but his hitai-ate was missing. She noticed that he kept his scarred eye closed as he walked towards her, throwing the towel on the back of the chair opposite her. She forced herself to keep eye contact with him as he sat carefully on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees. 

“Sakura, we need to talk.”


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura have made it to their mission site, but what comes next? Sakura knows what is expected from her on the mission, but won't be able to achieve it without Kakashi's help. Little does she know, he is more than willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - I do not own Naruto and write purely for fun! Please forgive any typos or errors. NONE of my characters are underage in this story, and if you are underage, you shouldn't be reading this! Major smut alert coming in Chapter 3.

Chapter 2: The Talk

How to approach the conversation? Kakashi had been thinking about how to handle the delicate situation all day. Although he felt he was prepared after running through one more mock conversation in his head in the shower, he felt all of his coherent thoughts drain away as he stared into her startling green eyes. 

“Are you a virgin?” 

Sakura jolted in shock at the question and immediately lost the calm, cool demeanor she had been trying to cultivate all day. “Kakashi-senpai! How dare you ask me something like that?” Indignation burned in her eyes as she stared at him accusingly, folding her arms across her chest in a defensive and protective gesture. 

Well, we’re off to a good start, he thought to himself as he regarded the fire blazing in her eyes. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of a punch thrown by his pink-haired partner, he eased slowly back and held his hands up in a gesture of peace. 

“That didn’t come out exactly as I meant it.” She continued to stare at him, arms still folded tightly. With any other woman, he would not have noticed the slight fear in her eyes but he knew Sakura very well. Behind her huffy exterior was a woman who was not only angry, but downright nervous to be having such a conversation with him. If he felt uncomfortable with the situation, god knows the emotions she was dealing with currently. 

When she still didn’t speak, he continued. “Your answer to this question plays a crucial role in how we will approach the mission. You are expected to play a convincing part, and I cannot allow you to be put into a situation where you put yourself, or me, in danger.” 

She sat silently contemplating his words, willing the anger to subside from her body. She uncrossed her arms, took a bracing breath, and answered honestly, though she could not prevent the blush that spread prettily across her cheeks as she did so.

“Yes.” She wanted to add more, but the words wouldn’t come. 

Kakashi was surprised at her answer, but had deduced that maybe she was more inexperienced than he had first considered. Her reaction to the mission was his first clue, added to the fact that she had stayed silently angry at him all day, refusing to talk or even look in his direction the entire time they traveled to Earth country. He had anticipated shock followed by anger at the situation they were in, but not the extreme nervousness she was trying desperately to hide behind a tough exterior. 

He sat contemplating the woman sitting in front of him, wondering how a brilliant and attractive Jonin like herself could be untouched by a man. His eyes swept up and down her form appreciatively, starting at her bare feet, toes painted an enticing shade of pink. His gaze traveled up her long and toned legs, her tiny waist and modest bust, and continued until they rested on her face. She had straight, shoulder length hair that was a delicious shade of pink, framing a heart shaped face dominated by eyes that were a brilliant shade of green. As she bit her lip lightly in nervousness, waiting for his response, he felt a jolt of attraction to her stun his senses for the first time. He had always thought Sakura was beautiful, but he had never taken the time to sit back and appreciate her in such a way. She was a gorgeous and exotic-looking woman, and it was more than likely that he would be feeling that lithe body beneath his shortly. The thought only continued to stir the embers of lust that had started to burn in his belly. 

If Sakura noticed his intense gaze or the lust that shaded his eye, she didn’t say anything, simply waiting for him to speak,

“Thank you for being honest with me. I know how difficult it must be to answer this kind of question, but I need to know much more before I can decide on our best course of action. Will you continue to answer me honestly?” She nodded in agreement, nerves taking her voice from her. She noticed that she had started twisting her fingers nervously in her lap, and willed herself to relax. This was Kakashi, after all. Despite the discomfort she felt at having this conversation with him, it would be infinitely worse if it was with a random Jonin assigned to partner her. 

Kakashi noticed the efforts she was taking to control her outward emotions, and felt admiration spark for her and her professionalism. He still felt a slight discomfort in having to voice these questions to his former student, but now he was more interested in hearing her answers.

“How far have you gone with a man?” 

Sakura let out a quick breath, fluffing the pink hair framing her face. I guess all the cards were going to be laid on the table tonight, she thought. “I have dated several men casually in the village. I have a lot of experience with kissing….” her voice trailed off as he waited expectantly. “One touched me in an intimate way, but I stopped him before it went too far.”

“Why?” Kakashi couldn’t help the burning curiosity he felt regarding her next answer. 

“It felt pleasant enough, but I wasn’t all that interested in him. We went that far because I was curious about sex, and realized that I might be the only 19-year old virgin left in the village. But it didn’t feel…” she trailed off again, looking for the word to describe the fact that even though the man she was dating at the time was attractive and treated her well, she saw no future in their relationship and wasn’t willing to be intimate with someone that didn’t, well, turn her on.

“Special enough?” Kakashi offered, glad that the conversation was still flowing smoothly and that Sakura was again talking openly with him, acting more like herself than she had all day, despite the awkwardness of the conversation. 

She nodded in affirmation. “Exactly.” He continued to look at her, allowing her to continue if she wanted to. “And to be quite honest, it’s not like I’m not interested… It's just that I haven’t had time for much dating for the last several years. Hokage has kept my nose to the grindstone with daily training sessions along with my work at the hospital.” 

Kakashi leaned back further, wondering if Tsunade was aware that her charge was still a virgin (and the role she had inadvertently played in it), and if she was, why in the world she had assigned her to such a mission. Virgin or not, Kakashi was sure that Tsunade was well aware of Sakura’s inexperience with men and had assigned her anyway. There was no going back now. 

“Have you ever been with a woman?” Sakura’s cheeks continued to pink prettily as she shook her head no. Kakashi also expected this response, but given the nature of the mission, it was a pertinent question. 

“As a medical ninja, I’m sure you know all the ins and outs of basic biology, but I am asking you these questions because there is quite a difference between practice and theory. The role you are being expected to play will be a bit… delicate for you to balance considering your inexperience.” Sakura nodded glumly in response, feeling inadequate and embarrassed in front of him.

“Look at me, Sakura. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You have made the mature decision to wait until you found someone special, and that decision is now being stripped of you in the line of duty. The simple fact that you agreed to Hokage’s mission goes to show that you are a fine young ninja and I am proud of you.” She looked at him wonderingly, a small smile tugging at her lips at his open words of praise. In Kakashi’s case, those were rare indeed. 

“However, this delicate situation has put both of us and the mission at risk for failure. When we go to this party, we not only have to blend in, but stand out in order to seduce our target.” Sakura again nodded in agreement, appreciating the business-like way he was approaching the situation. They were both elite ninjas, and would handle the situation as any Leaf ninja would, to the best of their abilities. Little did she know that Kakashi had more than warmed up to the idea of partnering her on this mission. His words were straight to the point, but his eyes were roaming her body hungrily as thoughts of what the mission entailed started to form vivid pictures in his mind. Sakura peeling her clothes off, moaning in pleasure as he touched her, lying beneath him as he thrust into her, and so much more. He forced himself to focus on the conversation at hand, wanting her to communicate what she needed from him. 

“Luckily for us, sex is one of the most natural things in the world, experienced or not. But I want to know more about your concerns for the mission. We need to address those issues first before finalizing the plan.” He waited patiently for her to speak. Her outward signs of nervousness were gone, but a slight pink tint stayed on her cheeks. Kakashi suddenly noticed how pretty her blush was against her light pink hair. 

“I have a few concerns,” she started, matching the business-like tone he had been using earlier. “Obviously I am worried about playing a believable part when we go to the party… and afterwards.” Her blush blossomed even more at the implication behind her words. 

“Since I have never been with a woman, or in a potential group sex situation, I feel like I will betray my inexperience without even being aware of it, no matter how good my acting might be.” Kakashi nodded in understanding, urging her to continue.

“And finally, well... “ she trailed off again, searching his face as she tried to think of a way to say what she needed to say. “You probably have a lot of experience… and I don’t… and I need to play your lover… and we have never been intimate... “ her words came haltingly and sputtered to a stop, her eyes leaving his face and staring at a spot on the wall behind him, determined not to look down in embarrassment. 

At her words, Kakashi felt a blush spread across his own cheeks. Thank god for his mask, he told himself, and for the fact this her eyes were resolutely refusing to meet his own. His knuckles ran across his masked jawline as he thought through all the words he could say, finally realizing that no words would be able to alleviate her nervousness. Action was required. The lust that was simmering lightly in his veins started to build as he considered his next course of action. 

He suddenly recalled Genma’s laughing face across from his own last night, offering advice to him through a whiskey-induced haze. “So you’re telling me that Tsunade assigned Sakura to partner you on this mission? And you’re worried about this?” As he shook his head darkly and gulped his whisky, Genma laughed at him again. “Sakura is a beautiful kunoichi and you know her better than almost anyone. This is likely the easiest mission you have ever been assigned.” Kakashi didn’t respond, just stared sadly into his empty glass. Genma signaled a waiter for a refill and continued on. “What are you so worried about? That Sakura will hate you after? Are you THAT bad in bed?” As Genma snickered at his own joke, Kakashi drew up and his now-hazy eye narrowed in warning. 

“Listen, you worry too much,” Genma said, grabbing their whiskeys from the waiter and pushing one towards Kakashi, some of the liquid sloshing over the side. “I get that it’s an awkward situation, but you are both professionals. Sakura can refuse the mission, you know, it’s not like you are forcing her or anything. Plus, if she doesn’t want you, you’ll just have to convince her otherwise.” He leaned close, switching his voice to an exaggerated whisper. “You know, for the sake of the mission and all.” Genma winked at Kakashi and started laughing heartily at his feeble attempt at a joke. Kakashi downed his whiskey and debated strangling the man. 

He crashed back into the present, staring into Sakura’s eyes, searching for signs of doubt or indecision. Sakura was a grown woman now, and a smart one at that. Though Genma had simplified the situation quite a bit, it did stand to reason that she wouldn’t be here if she was morally opposed to what they had to do on this mission. There was only one way to find out. Although there might be consequences for their close relationship after this mission, he was feeling less concerned about those at the moment. Sakura was here, sitting calmly in front of him, waiting for him to take the lead. 

“You do realize what comes next?” Sakura returned his gaze evenly, willing the blush from her cheeks. She kept her breathing low and even, though her heart was racing unsteadily and she could hear it pounding in her ears.

He held out his hand, willing her to trust him. His eye was open and unclouded as it focused on her, and Sakura felt her breath tighten at his intense gaze. Something unknown shifted in her chest as she grabbed his hand, gasping as he suddenly pulled her towards him. He grabbed her other wrist as she stumbled against the edge of the bed frame, settling her firmly between his thighs. She stood silently with both hands in his, looking down at his face as it continued to study hers intently. He could show Sakura the pleasure that could be had between two willing bodies, if she took the first step and came to him in need. 

“Kiss me, Sakura,” he murmured, his voice low and sultry, his eyes never leaving hers. Electricity rippled through her body at his sudden change in behavior, noticing how warm the hands that were clasping hers, and how strong his thighs felt as he steadied her body between his. He continued to keep his distance, his thumbs circling her wrists patiently as he waited for her to make the first move. Kakashi knew that he would abandon this mission the minute she voiced her discomfort or shied away from him, Tsunade be damned. However, he couldn’t stop the fire that was slowly spreading through his veins as he contemplated the flushed woman trapped between his thighs. He felt her tremble ever so slightly as her eyes dropped to his covered mouth and darted back up to his eyes again, her lips slightly parted as she tried to steady her breaths. 

Sakura saw his eye briefly twinkle as he realized his mask was still on, and she was unsure of how to proceed. She watched as he gently freed a hand from hers and reached up to grab the edge of the cloth covering his face. She couldn’t prevent the small smile that spread across her face and the sly look that came into her eyes as she realized that she would finally see her former sensei without his mask on. She inadvertently held her breath as she watched him tug the mask down. 

Her gaze darted away quickly, overwhelmed at her initial look at his uncovered face. To say that he was handsome was an understatement. A smile tugged at her mouth as she glanced back up, eagerly devouring the sight of his strong and straight jawline, his aquiline nose, and the tiny mole that adorned the left corner of his chin. Why would he ever purposely cover such a face? Then again, she thought ruefully, women would buzz around him even more than they already did if they knew what was beneath the mask. It would also be impossible for him to blend into a crowd with his overwhelming good looks. 

“Something wrong?” he teased, one corner of his mouth lifting higher than the other, shooting her a lopsided grin that caused a fluttering to begin low in her stomach. When had she come to the realization that she found Kakashi attractive? Was it purely the shock of seeing his handsome face, or was it the fact that she was swept up in the moment? She was finally allowing herself to see him as a man, and a devastatingly handsome one at that. She ached to touch her lips to his, just to see if they felt as soft as they looked. They hadn’t even really touched yet, and she was feeling more lust from being near him than she ever had from the boys in her past. 

She leaned in closer, her mouth inches from meeting his, when suddenly his scarred eye opened to reveal the deep red of his Sharingan. Sakura swallowed a gasp as she watched the pupils in his eye shift slowly, focused solely on her lips, a breath away from his. She had never been so close to his uncovered eyes before, and found the contrast of the dark and red to be stunning, and the intense focus on her alone took her breath away.

Kakashi wanted nothing more than to grab her roughly and force his lips onto hers, devouring her breath and finally tasting the sweetness of her mouth. But he refused to initiate the first contact, waiting for her to position her lips over his.

Sakura felt herself drowning in his gaze, losing all sense of self as her lips finally made contact with his. A soft whimper escaped her as the tip of his tongue tentatively swirled along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to his gentle assault, clutching his hands tighter as the taste of him shot straight through her body. 

Kakashi had expected a nice, gentle kiss, easing themselves into an unfamiliar situation, and a potentially awkward one at that, given their past history. What he had not expected was the punch of heat that fired in him when their lips touched. His hands on her wrists tugged her forward, causing their lips to break apart as she fell into him, her breasts crushing to his chest and a soft mewl escaping her mouth at the contact. His hands traveled down her sides to rest on her hips, grabbing her thighs and placing her firmly in his lap. The feeling of his hands on her body left a trail of heat behind, and Sakura shuddered at the new position. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed, but now she was sitting in his lap, her knees on either side of his waist, her hands resting on his shoulders, faces still inches apart. 

Kakashi looked at the woman in his lap, forgetting all about nerves as he watched her chest heave and mouth part in passion after one kiss. The heat pooled in his loins as he realized that her inexperience was likely causing her body's very sensitive reaction to him. 

“Kiss me again,” he demanded, his voice a bit deeper and rougher than before. Sakura trembled at his words, her initial nervousness still present, but paling beneath the new and stronger feelings of desire that were pulsing through her. 

Her mouth met his once more, her hands curling in the back of his silver hair as she pressed herself closely to him. They drowned in the kiss, tongues tangling for dominance. 

Kakashi forced himself to keep his hands on her hips as she pressed harder against him as the kiss deepened. He wanted nothing more than to throw her back and ravish her body, but knew that she needed time to adjust. Her hot, compact body was gently writhing on top of him as he spread his hands to gently massage her waist, hips, and lower back.

The feeling of his hands gently exploring her body caused Sakura to gasp into his mouth and she thrust her hips forward in an unconscious plea for more. Kakashi groaned as the contact put her hot center directly over his growing arousal. He urged her hips to grind into him softly, pleasure shooting down his spine as her movements caused him to harden further. 

Sakura broke the kiss, staring into his eyes as she felt his length press hard against her most intimate parts. The pupil in his red eye shifted again as he watched her, his hands keeping her firmly in place against him.

His lips moved to her neck. His tongue traced a path along the pulse beating at her throat. Sakura could not prevent the gasp that left her mouth as she felt his heated mouth roaming over her skin. Her hands clutched his hair tighter as she surrendered herself to his ministrations. 

Kakashi focused on her responses as she continued to tortuously grind against him. He was painfully hard now, but reluctant to stop the glorious sight of her gasping and grinding against him. She was revealing in the sensations coursing through her, mind blank as her body reacted to the physical desire heating her from head to toe. 

Sakura was startled when she felt him stand, easily lifting her with him while keeping her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He turned smoothly and deposited her on the bed before him. Her face was flushed and her body open, laying against the softness of the bed as she stared up at him, eagerly awaiting what would happen next.


	3. The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura knows what she needs to do in order to fulfill her mission. Kakashi rises to the challenge of preparing her. Steamy sex scene ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are against graphic sex, turn away now. It's for your own good!

Chapter 3: The Act

Kakashi forced himself to focus as he stared down at the deliciously aroused woman lying before him. His former student has blossomed before him, silently begging him to fulfill the needs he had just awakened in her body. 

“I didn’t expect it to be… quite like this.” He said it simply and honestly, his lean form hovering above hers. It wasn’t a statement that required a reply.

Sakura watched as he pulled the long sleeved navy shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He stood regarding her hungrily, gaze shifting from her head to her toes as he surveyed her heaving bust, the apex of her thighs, and the heated expression on her face. 

She was speechless. Kakashi’s naked torso loomed in front of her, revealing a lean and muscled physique. His body was sculpted to near perfection due to his constant physical training. Broad shoulders were followed by a sleekly muscled frame, defined abs, and narrowed hips. Her gaze then struck upon the thin line of silver hair that trailed from his navel to the top of his pants. Just below she could see the evidence of his arousal tented in front of him. Sakura felt an answering pool of desire flood through her as she realized that he was as ready as her to continue their explorations. 

Kakashi continued to stare down at her, waiting for her to speak, to give him some sort of acknowledgement or agreement, refusing to push her farther than her own limits. She didn’t know exactly what to say, but she knew that she not only needed his touch for the mission, but craved it desperately as well. 

“Please.” Her low plea shot straight to his loins as he joined her on the bed, positioning himself over her prone form. 

Sakura reached to the zipper on her dress, intending to slide it down so she could feel his smooth flesh against hers. Kakashi shot her a small smile and stilled her hands. “I’d like to do that, if you don’t mind.” His hands went over hers on the zipper, as he pulled it down slowly, inch by inch, finally revealing the creamy flesh beneath. Kakashi pulled the fabric down until it bunched at her waist, her top half exposed to his roaming eyes. Sakura barely resisted the urge to cover herself, but couldn’t prevent closing her eyes, turning her head slightly, and biting her lip in apprehension.

Kakashi continued to hover over her, knees on either side of her thighs, one hand near her shoulders, propping him up. The other hand gently splayed on her rib cage, fingers resting right under the swell of her breast. Sakura looked back up at him, arching her back slightly in response. 

“Can I touch you here?” Sakura nodded immediately, teeth still biting her lips unconsciously. His hand moved towards her face, thumb gently rubbing her bottom lip, effectively stopping her teeth. His mouth followed his hand, tongue tracing her bottom lip before sucking it gently into his mouth. She moaned in pleasure as he continued to suck on her lip tenderly, his tongue soothing the spot she had bitten. 

While his mouth was locked to hers, his free hand moved lower, finally caressing the smooth side of her breast. She leaned into his touch, emitting a small moan into his mouth. Kakashi plunged his tongue deep, tangling with hers, as his thumb gently rubbed across her hard nipple. She jolted at the feeling, arching her back to press firmly against his hand. She was no virgin when it came to foreplay, but his simple touch was stoking a fire deep in her belly. Before she knew what was happening, lost in the pleasure he was providing, his tongue had replaced the thumb on her nipple. She gasped audibly as he suckled, tongue gently circling the hard bud. 

“Does that feel good?” He asked, breath hot against her smooth flesh. His eyes looked up from her breast, hand still cupping her perfectly-shaped roundness. Sakura looked into his mismatched eyes as his other hand grabbed hers, bringing them both to her other breast, still untouched. 

“When it comes to pleasuring a woman, you are going to have to learn from your own body.” Sakura watched in fascination as his hand started to massage her breast, one of her hands still caught under his. 

“Touch yourself as I touch you. Pay attention to what I am doing so you can do it as well.” He sat up a bit more and urged her to do the same. His hand cupped the underside of one breast, pushing it up as his fingers kneaded the soft skin around her areola. Sakura’s hand repeated the process on her other breast, pleasure coursing through her. As his thumb again rubbed crossed her hard nipple, Sakura felt an answering pull deep within her. The pleasant sensation doubled as she rubbed her other nipple in response to his movements. 

Kakashi couldn’t believe how erotic the moment was. His hand was full of her soft flesh, while watching her explore her own body in tandem with him. His mouth soon replaced his hand, desperate for another taste of her. Sakura moaned loudly as his tongue again circled her nipple before drawing it deep into his mouth, suckling gently. His tongue then traced a larger circle around her breast, nipping and licking as he went. 

“Remember what feels good as I do this,” he said, as his mouth continued to work on her. Sakura moaned and shifted, pressing into him as she continued to caress her other breast. She felt a growing wetness at her center, feeling more pleasure than she ever had. All traces of nervousness instantly fled as her insides pulsed, desperate to be filled by him. It no longer mattered if he was Kakashi, and she was Sakura, nor what prior connection they may have. Her body burned in need to be filled by him, and she was desperate for more. 

“How do you know what to do?” She managed to gasp out as he switched to her other breast, mouth replacing her hand, suckling her greedily. His mouth continued to circle her breast as he replied against her heated skin.

“If you want to pleasure someone, you have to pay attention to their body and their responses.” His free hand traced a path down the side of her waist and a finger skimmed across her belly, following the path of fabric low on her hips. 

“When you moaned and pressed into me, I knew you wanted more, so I touched and sucked on you harder.”

Kakashi had never had such conversations in bed before, but realized that he was rather turned on by the thought of teaching her about sexual pleasure. She was carefully taking in everything he said, needing as much experience as he could give her to successfully complete the mission tomorrow. At the same time, she was open and responsive to his touches, reveling in the sensations he was creating in her. 

His hand stopped caressing her belly to pull the dress all the way off, revealing her full nakedness to him at last. Her body was light cream and silky flesh, lean muscle covering her legs and abdominals. He gazed in appreciation at her form, fingers and eyes tracing the slight swell of her hips before lightly brushing the top of her thigh. Her mound was covered in a light dusting of soft pink hair and he felt a throb in his cock as he imagined the deep pink folds just out of reach. 

He had awakened something in her, and all she knew was that she needed his touch, anywhere and everywhere he would give it to her. Kakashi smiled as he looked into her eyes, seeing only lust and intense desire. She shuddered as he settled lower on the bed, a hand resting on the top of each of her thighs, slowly gliding them down to her knees and back up again, gooseflesh forming at his caress. 

Instinctively, Sakura spread her legs, wanting his touch to relieve the pulsing hunger at her core. Kakashi’s hands grasped her legs, opening her up to him fully as he pressed her knees into the bed. Her pink folds were already glistening with proof of her desire. Sakura watched as he took one long finger and skimmed it gently up her slit, barely touching her at all. She gasped loudly in pleasure, squirming to get closer to his touch. 

“I can tell by your movements and your quickened breathing that you want my finger inside you.” He spoke softly as his finger traced her slit again, this time pressing into the folds before stopping at the entrance to her body. “I am going to touch you gently, even though your body is telling me to go faster.” His finger entered her slowly, her wetness aiding his exploration. He felt his cock throb insistently again as her tight, wet hole eagerly welcomed the intrusion. 

She gasped and moaned, head thrashing from side to side as he steadily moved his finger in and out of wetness. “Sensei, it feels so good, I don’t want you to stop,” she gasped, overwhelmed at the pressure building in her body. He was so hard and ready that he almost lost his resolve to go slowly with her at those words. He wanted to bring the pink-haired woman below him to peak after peak, a sense of power accompanying his thoughts as he realized that no one had ever touched her this way before. He could never have imagined how sensitive and responsive she would be, and knew that a wild woman was hiding within her inexperienced body. Kakashi couldn’t wait to unleash her.

“I’m going to touch you here, now,” he said, his other hand reaching to gently caress the bud at the top of her slit. Sakura gasped loudly at the jolt that shot through her at his touch. He rubbed her gently, his other finger still sliding in and out of her body. Sakura whimpered at the overwhelming feeling of his hands on her most intimate place, another gush of wetness soaking his finger. 

He groaned at the feeling of her flooding his hand, cock twitching eagerly, insistent on entering her hidden depths. “Sakura, you’re so ready. I’m going to bring you to orgasm with my tongue. I know it will feel good, but try to focus on what I am doing in case you need to replicate it on someone else.” She moaned and her hips ground up to meet the finger plunging deeply into her. She cried out in pleasure when she felt his breath on her mound, tongue reaching out to taste the wetness coating her folds. 

“Oh my god, Sakura, you taste and feel so good.” He lapped at her insistently, forgetting his focus on her as he buried his face hard between her thighs. Sakura cried out again, this time even louder as her upper body jolted up and her hands grabbed the silver hair at the back of his head. She closed her thighs around his face, rubbing against him without thought, hips pistoning as she tried to get closer to the feeling of intense pleasure threatening to engulf her. 

Kakashi drank in her nectar with pleasure, overwhelmed by the feeling of her losing control. She was grinding into him mindlessly, her body asking him desperately for release. His tongue found the hard knob at the top of her slit and he suckled on it, hearing her gasp loudly in response. His tongue flicked over the bud again and again, another finger joining the first one already scissoring inside of her. 

Sakura felt the heat inside her reach the point of no return, and she threw back her head and cried out in ecstasy as white lights exploded behind her eyes. Her peak crashed over her with an almost painful intensity, body shaking and mind blank as she rode the high of her first orgasm. 

Kakashi’s eyes were locked on the beautiful sight of her, body throbbing with spent passion, as his fingers slowed, feeling her clench him in a tight, wet grip. He pulled away, kissing her mound and thighs gently and caressing her skin as her breaths started to slow, her body bonelessly collapsing on the bed behind her. Her eyes were closed as she rested in a position of absolute bliss, feeling the afterglow spread from her center to the rest of her body.

Kakashi quickly freed his erection, removing his pants and positioning himself between her thighs. At the movement, Sakura opened her eyes and gazed in wonder at the incredible sight of him on his knees between her thighs, his member stiff and jutting proudly from a silky nest of silver hair. He was completely unadorned in front of her, face and body open to her hungry gaze. 

“I can’t wait anymore, Sakura. I need to be inside you.” She shuddered at his words, desire again pooling in her belly as she realized that he wanted to feel the same pleasure she had just experienced. 

He grabbed his cock and positioned the head at her entrance, smoothing it around, allowing her moisture to coat his head and staff. She whimpered in pleasure at the sensation, propping herself on her elbows to watch what he was doing. Sakura looked at his length, silently wondering how something so big would ever fit inside her.

“When a woman is wet, it is easier to get inside. You are so tight that it may hurt in the beginning, but I only want you to feel pleasure.” At his words, one hand went to her mound and his thumb gently caressed her clit as he continued to rub the head of his cock against her pulsing center. 

“Mmmmm,” she said in response to the pleasurable sensation, forgetting her trepidation, her head falling back as she opened to him. Kakashi gritted his teeth as he slowly pushed into her. She was so tight and he was so engorged with need that for a moment, he was afraid he wouldn’t fit. He ground his thumb against her clit harder, the repetitive movements causing her to gasp as her legs spread even wider.

“Please, Kakashi, I need more.” He groaned in response to her words, hips sinking deeper into her as his mouth lowered to her chest to take a rosy nipple into his mouth. Sakura gasped and ground into his length, wanting him to fill her.

“I’m assuming that you have been keeping up with the chakra control to prevent pregnancy?” He asked with a groan as the head of his cock finally made it past her tight opening. “Yes,” she gasped, hardly paying attention to his words as his thumb continued to stoke the delicious pleasure in her center. 

Kakashi continued to slide his length into her slowly, gritting his teeth against the need to plunge into her depths and take her as hard and fast as he wanted. He felt no resistance, her wetness urging him in as the walls of her pussy cling tightly to his length. She moaned long and low as she felt him fill her, pain and pleasure combining together until it was impossible to separate the two. 

Kakashi’s hips finally rested against hers, his length buried to the hilt, feeling her warmth and wetness pulse tightly around him. His forehead rested against hers as he breathed deeply, fighting for control. Sakura clung to his strong shoulders, gasping at the feeling of being fully impaled upon him. His body was rigid as he held himself above her, slowly undulating his hips in a slight movement, feeling the head of his cock rub against the barrier deep within her. She cried out at the sensation, clutching his shoulders more tightly, pressing her nipples to his chest as she clung to him, passionately voicing her pleasure. 

“I’m going to move now, Sakura.” He could barely choke the words out as every nerve ending focused on his cock and the need to push her hips into the bed and pound until he heard her scream. He used every ounce of willpower he had to slowly pull his shaft out until the head was clinging at her entrance, before gently moving back down to her barrier. He listened to her breathy moans in his ear and felt her nails dig into the muscles of his shoulder. 

He grunted in need, pulling out quicker this time as her walls continued to clutch him greedily. 

“Yes, sensei,” she panted, a now familiar feeling building deep in her womb as she felt her nipples rub against the hardness of his chest. The feeling of him moving in and out of her slowly was torturing her deliciously, a new pulling sensation deep inside her core adding to the already sensitized region between her thighs. 

“Do you want more?” He asked, one hand going back to rub the top of her slit as she moaned in ecstasy. 

“Please,” she gasped, head thrown back in passion as he rammed into her harder than before. His finger on her clit blotted out all thought as her hips moved to match his thrusts, her body urging her once again towards climax. 

She fell back on the bed, arms unable to hold herself up as he grasped her hips with both hands to thrust deeper. “Oh, Kakashi!” She yelled in surprise as he hit a new spot deep within her, sending a scorching fire to race through her veins.

Hearing his name called out in passion as she writhed under him was more than he could take. 

“Fuck,” he responded in a voice lost to passion as he rammed his cock deep into her, filling every inch of her insides. 

He lost all thought as he plunged, hands gripping her hips tightly, forcing her up to meet him every time he filled her. Sakura could not think of anything but the heat building in her, threatening to burst. The sight and sound of Kakashi losing himself completely in the pleasure of her body was too much to bear. 

“Ohhh, please, I’m going to…!” Her words cut off in a sharp cry of absolute pleasure when his finger touched her clit roughly, rubbing against her wetness and urging her to orgasm as he continued to move deep within her. 

Sakura broke into a million pieces as the climax was ripped from her body. Her throat opened of its own accord, crying out her passion for anyone to hear. Kakashi groaned loudly as her walls clenched him more tightly than he could take. He pumped in once more, allowing her to milk his length as he erupted deep within her, the sensation of release after holding back so long causing him to almost pass out. 

He shuddered into her, releasing stream after stream into her tightness. She was still flying in the sensation of her own orgasm, pleasure streaking through her as she felt him fall apart against her naked flesh. 

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, thought and breath gone as she continued to pulse around his softening member. Sakura wrapped her arms around him fully, continuing her small gasps into his ear as she finally started to come back down. Kakashi slowly regained control of himself, rolling his weight off her body and positioning her so she laid tightly against his side, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. 

Sakura tentatively rested an arm across his taut stomach, snuggling closer to him. Her fingers absently traced the hard lines of his abdominal muscles as their breathing slowed. He realized he would probably find it ticklish if he ever regained feeling in his body, but for now he only enjoyed the soft hands stroking him.

As they lay quietly next to each other, their passion spent, both were considering the implications of their shared passion. Kakashi’s state of relaxed bliss disappeared more quickly than hers as his mind raced through the words he should say after this momentous act. He had not bedded a virgin since the age in which he was almost one himself. He felt content in the fact that he had pleasured her, but didn’t know quite how to act. After all, this was Sakura, not some one night stand. She had entrusted her body to him and he felt an even deeper sense of responsibility towards her than ever before. The mission had thrust them into this situation, but he felt no regret for what had happened. He desperately hoped she felt the same.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy it, but you should probably refrain from calling me Sensei from here on out.” Sakura made a noise between a groan and a giggle at his words. Figures that he would crack a joke after such a soul-searing moment in her life. She wasn’t sure exactly how she felt at the moment. Relief and anxiety mingled in her brain, combined with a troubling sensation that she couldn’t quite identify. She wanted to say something to him to convey her feelings, but all the thoughts that ran through her head were either too personal or not personal enough.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, settling on the simple phrase that he would likely prefer over any long, drawn out speech. 

He sat up slowly, turning to look down at her with a slight twinkle in his eye, a lopsided grin tugging at his mouth. He ran a hand through his hair as he closed his red eye in an imitation of a wink, though this time he did not open it again. “I’m pretty sure I should be the one thanking you,” he teased, watching her blush prettily at his words. 

He walked into the bathroom, apparently at ease in his nudity, a fact that Sakura appreciated as she took the opportunity to run her eyes up and down his form, trying to memorize every inch of him. A feeling of warmth and contentment spread through her as she remembered how that long, sleekly muscled body had felt on top of hers. She briefly thought that she she feel embarrassment or shame at the act they just completed, but as he had already stated, sex was as natural as breathing, and now that she had experienced it in such a pleasurable way, she couldn’t help but agree. 

He emerged moments later, tossing a towel to her as he reached for his pants. He started to pull them on as she clutched the towel, wondering at his intentions. 

“That will help you clean up,” he said, his back to her, allowing her the privacy to complete the act. Sakura turned red as she understood his meaning, grateful that his back was turned so he couldn’t see how red she was at not understanding in the first place. 

“You could shower again, or run a bath if you’d prefer.” Sakura grabbed the towel and moved to the edge of the bed, wrapping its fluffy length around her. She escaped gratefully into the solitude of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission details are finally revealed! Kakashi and Sakura must infiltrate an extravagant party thrown by their target, using whatever means necessary to gather intel. Will Sakura have to use her newfound skills to seduce their target? Stay tuned to find out!

Chapter 4: The Plan

Kakashi waited patiently for her to emerge from the bathroom. The sounds of the shower had stopped quite a while ago, and he could hear her moving around the room, likely toweling off and getting dressed. He had placed her clothes inside the door of the bathroom when he heard her get in the shower, as he had fully dressed and didn’t want her to feel at a disadvantage having to leave the bathroom in a towel. Despite their recent intimacy, they still had extensive planning to do in regards to the mission tomorrow. He had already dressed in some of his civilian clothing, simple black sweats, no bindings in sight, and a sleeveless, close fitting black tee with an attached mask. His headband was lying on top of his pack, scarred eye in full view, his red eye closed with minimal effort. It was an easy habit at this point in his life to shield the Sharingan, with or without his hiate-ate. He had contact lenses in his bag for tomorrow, useful for making him look more normal, if a bit roguish still with the scar slashing through the center of his eye from brow to cheek. 

Sakura opened the door, emerging fully dressed in her standard pink dress and black shorts. Her pink hair was slightly tousled and wet, but she was completely unadorned otherwise. She noticed that he was fully clothed, mask in place, as he waited for her. She couldn’t help her slight feeling of disappointment when she noticed the mask, but she simply shot him a small smile and sat at the edge of the bed, facing him in the chair, their positions reversed from earlier in the evening. 

“Are you okay?” He started, wanting to make sure she wasn’t in any pain or discomfort before continuing.

“Yes, I feel fine. I only had a slight soreness, which was easy to fix with a little medical chakra.” He nodded in understanding and continued on.

“It is around midnight, and we need to do a little planning before we try to get some sleep. I looked over the scroll again to reread the areas that highlighted our target’s habits and movement patterns.”

Sakura settled in on the bed to listen carefully, legs pulled back in a crossed position, arms resting comfortably by her knees. 

“The target goes by the name Miss. Whether Hokage knows her real name or not doesn’t matter, as it was not included in the report. She is ultra wealthy and has the funds to travel all five countries extensively, which she has been doing for the last several years. She doesn’t travel with an entourage, but she has a faithful bodyguard that stays near her, an accomplished Jonin from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. She is known for throwing wild and extravagant parties every few months, usually to herald her leaving a town for a new conquest.” Sakura nodded as she listened, creating a  
picture in her mind of the woman as Kakashi went on. 

“Her parties are legendary and welcomed eagerly by the towns she decides to have them in, as it brings more wealth into the area. Many people, mostly wealthy urbanites and unique characters, travel from far and wide to get an invitation. Her next party is tomorrow night and Hokage was able to score two of those coveted invites.” He gestured to the scroll near him, indicating the invitations lying on top of it.

“Hokage wants me to play the role of a wealthy entrepreneur, someone who got his start through his fighting prowess. That would explain the scar and my overall body condition, I suppose,” he added, shrugging at the idea. Tsunade-sama isn’t stupid, Sakura thought. He looks like a well-oiled killing machine, despite the underlying lazy manner in which he usually conducted himself. 

“You are to play the role of my newest lover, someone I picked up on my travels. Hokage did not specify too many details, leaving the backstory to you if it needs to be told, but indicated that you should play up your innocence and naivety. Your youth could be useful in catching the eye of our target, especially if we are seen together.”

“But how does Hokage know that she will want both of us? Is that in the report?” When Tsunade had originally told them the mission, such details had been excluded. 

“Well,” he said, rubbing a thoughtful hand along the side of his head and up into his hair, scratching it absentmindedly, “that information has come from reports of the many parties she has thrown. She always finds a lover by the end of the night, and not just one if you catch my meaning. Sometimes it is more than one man, sometimes more than one woman, but her conquests most often include another couple.”

Sakura nodded in surprise, realizing that they would both have an important role to play in attracting the target. 

“The invite says black tie, meaning both of us were given funds to find appropriate evening wear in the morning. We should spend often and well tomorrow, attracting the attention of anyone who may be connected to the party. Everyone who was invited should already be here, and according to the report, everyone does their best to show off their wealth and attractiveness in a bid to get closer to our target.”

“But why would everyone be competing for her attention?” Sakura wondered how one woman could have so much power. Was it wealth, beauty, favors she could grant, or a combination of all three? 

“Apparently she is not only a fantastic lover, but a rare beauty as well. It is rumored that she uses this to gather secrets and intelligence from those she has bedded, many of them immensely well-connected and powerful individuals.” Sakura nodded in understanding, realizing why Hokage had such an interest in this woman. 

“So I suppose it goes both ways, right? Once she has the information, she can sell it to the highest bidder, or give it to those who pleased her. No wonder everyone wants to stand out in front of her. Making such a powerful ally would only increase your chances of moving up in the world.” At her words, she stretched and changed position to lie on her side, waiting for his response.

Kakashi nodded in agreement with her assessment, glad that she was understanding the situation so easily. “It is also a great networking opportunity for anyone invited to the parties, as only those with outstanding wealth or some other unique attribute will receive invitations. And once you receive one, you would most likely do whatever it takes to keep in contact with such an important crowd,” he added. 

“Right,” Sakura agreed. Kakashi tried to ignore how her new position highlighted the smoothness of the ivory legs on the bed next to him. 

“So you are playing the wealthy man looking for a leg up, and my place at your side will only increase your chance of getting close to her. Even if our target guesses this, we will still be able to fulfill what she really wants - a new and exciting couple to add to her growing collections of toys.”

Kakashi nodded grimly. “Yes, it seems that is the angle Hokage is going for. The report also includes information on the rumor of our target having ninja abilities. Nothing has ever been confirmed, but Hokage felt the risk was too high to send in anyone lower than Jonin-level for the mission, given the likelihood that she must have some abilities to have become so well-connected and sought after so quickly.” Sakura agreed with this assumption, knowing that the target was probably an extremely capable individual, regardless of having ninja abilities or not.

“The overall goal is to successfully infiltrate the party, gathering intel as we mingle. We will grab the attention of Miss, doing everything in our power to be chosen as her newest lovers. It seems likely that we will have to sleep with her in order to establish a bond that includes access to the private network of information and individuals, as well as future invitations to her parties. It is the hope that the mission will go on until we are discovered or there is no more intel to gather. Whether it is at the party, from other individuals, or from the bedside table of Miss herself, we will gather any and all intel and get it to Hokage as soon as possible. Based on a rumor, there may be reports of secret military funding channeling into the Hidden Mist from an unknown, but powerful organization present at this particular party. That, and the seduction, will be our major focus during the mission.” 

Sakura sighed and rolled to her back, moving her hands behind her head in a gesture that was both relaxed and contemplative. Kakashi’s eye moved unwittingly to her chest, the shape and outline of one breast clearly visible against the thin fabric of her dress. She must not have any bindings on, he thought, and wondered if the rest of her was bare underneath as well. 

“Well, it sounds fairly straightforward but I can imagine the difficulties we are likely to have. There is so much unknown in the mission. We are going to have to focus on acting the part, being flexible and spontaneous, and improvising as needed.”

“And we will have to play a convincing couple the entire time,” he added, eye lowering to scan the swell of her hip and thigh as she laid on the bed. Well, it won’t be hard for him to show his attraction to her in public, he thought, wondering if she would mind if he peeled those black shorts off her body to see what was underneath. 

She turned to face him suddenly, rolling onto her side again, and his eye snapped back up quickly to meet her face. 

“We should probably get some sleep, it’s going to be a long and difficult day tomorrow, and we will need as much daylight as possible to attract attention among all the other partygoers. We have no idea how or why she picks her targets, so we need to do anything we can to make sure we stand out once we get to the party.”

Their planning complete, Kakashi stood while she moved across the bed, claiming one side of the bed for herself. They had often slept near each other on missions, sometimes even in the same bed if their mission pay only allowed for one room. Sakura refused to feel awkward about it, her back turned to him as she felt him gingerly enter the bed on the other side.

“Good night, Sakura,” he said, turning the lamp on the bedside table off. She murmured in response, crawling under the covers and burying her face in the pillow. She willed her body to relax as she felt the warmth of his body next to hers, breathing softly and slowly in anticipation of sleep. Kakashi was lying on his back, ordering his limbs to relax and to stop thinking about the woman lying beside him. 

Both of them were Jonin, highly skilled ninjas who slept very lightly, bodies trained to carefully perceive any threats and to act at a moment’s notice. Though both of them lay quietly, not moving, limbs relaxed and breathing steady, each knew the other was not asleep. Sakura was thinking about the man beside her, wondering what he was thinking of her at that moment. Kakashi was reciting a mantra in his head to stop himself from reaching under the covers to explore Sakura’s lithe body. To hell with it, he thought, knowing that neither of them would get a wink of sleep if he didn’t at least say something.

“You know, it might not hurt to get a little more practice in,” he said, noticing that her breath had stopped, indicating to him she had heard him clearly and understood the implications of what he was saying. 

“You could use a little more instruction on what pleases a woman’s body in various sexual positions, given the fact you are likely going to have to perform for Miss tomorrow. I would be happy to assist,” he added, a smirk in his voice. Sakura threw back the covers and looked towards him, noticing the teasing glint in his eye and the slight smile making an impression under his mask. Rather than saying anything, she leaned towards him and planted her lips on his.


	5. The Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura prepare for the party, determined to successfully complete their mission. Will the lines between acting and reality overlap? Is Sakura prepared to play her part?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read, or at least clicked, on my story. I love these characters so much and hope that you will, too! 
> 
> Your support is greatly appreciated :)

Chapter 5: The Anticipation

Sakura awoke suddenly the next morning, a faint beam of light peeking into the room from a curtain not fully closed. She realized that she was snuggled into Kakashi’s bare chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her. His breathing was deep and steady, and she figured he wasn’t quite awake yet. How did she get into this position? She remembered falling into an exhausted sleep last night after another round with Kakashi, him chuckling softly and ruffling her hair good night when she rolled onto her stomach and almost instantly fell asleep. She vaguely recalled a small smile forming on her face before she lost consciousness, sliding into a deep and peaceful slumber. She most assuredly had not wrapped herself around him before falling asleep, but her arms on him betrayed the fact that she must have completed the gesture while sleeping. She quickly removed her arms and sat up, inching away from Kakashi, hoping that he hadn’t noticed the vulnerable position she had been in. As she looked at his face, mask securely in place, chest rising and falling with steady breaths, she felt a warmth spread through her chest as she remembered the passion sparked between them the night before. She would be forever grateful to him for the gentle way in which he treated her, but she was still unsure about how their relationship would change once the mission was completed. Before she could reminisce much further, Kakashi’s eye cracked open and caught her staring at him. She started in surprise, turning her head quickly, feigning that she hadn’t been caught openly staring at him while he slept. 

“Good morning to you, too,” he said as she rolled out of bed quickly, realizing as she stood that she was completely naked. 

She walked stiffly to her pack, trying to ignore the thought of his eyes on her as she grabbed her civilian clothing for the day. Kakashi was enjoying the view of her bare backside as she walked from him, admiring the shapely handfuls that he had grabbed more than once last night. She had such a tight and firm little body, he thought, caught up in remembering his hands splayed across her smooth, rounded ass as he pushed into her from behind. 

“Do you mind?” Sakura asked, her back still towards him as she pulled out a red sundress with a floral pattern on it, having already secured her undergarments. 

Kakashi realized he had been staring, but felt no embarrassment at being caught. Instead, he left the bed, every bit as naked as she had been, besides the mask. For some reason, Sakura had asked him to put it back on after she climbed on top of him. He felt no need to question it at the time, willing to do anything she asked to get her to continue the tentative ride she had started. Women, he muttered to himself, grabbing out a pair of black slacks he kept in the back of his closet for special occasions. A lightweight olive sweater was pulled out next, followed by black shoes and his contact case. He went into the bathroom to finish getting ready, emerging quickly after taking care of business. He noticed Sakura was nearly ready, red sundress on; the spaghetti straps showed off her toned shoulders and the bust of the dress clung to her modest chest in a very seductive manner. The dress smothered down her slight curves, billowing out from her tiny waist before ending mid-thigh. A pair of high-heeled sandals complimented her dress, making her long legs look even more shapely and slim. 

She walked towards the bathroom, purposefully not looking at him as she attached golden hoops to her earlobes. “I just need a few minutes,” she said, entering the bathroom to apply some makeup. She rarely wore any, finding it an unnecessary hassle on a daily basis. However, being best friends with Ino ensured that she knew how to put on at least enough makeup to highlight her attributes, and was sometimes forced into doing so before a night out with the girls. Let’s just say it was not a great idea to argue with Ino when she was on the prowl for a man. 

Kakashi was leaning against the door, book in hand as he waited for Sakura to get ready. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn’t notice that she had approached and was standing directly in front of him. 

“At a good part?” she smirked, grabbing the tiny matching purse from her pack and slinging it over her shoulder. Kakashi set the book on the bedside table, regretting that he probably couldn’t keep it in his back pocket while playing his part today. 

“You look… great,” Kakashi said as he opened the door to the hotel room, finally noticing her final look. And it was true… Kakashi rarely saw her out of her standard ninja gear, having seen her in civilian clothes only a handful of times over the years. Though they went on plenty of missions together, they did not often spend free time together, both of them having completely different sets of friend groups, given their age difference. 

“Thank you,” she replied simply, though secretly thrilling to the fact that he thought she looked good. Based on his enthusiasm last night, she had little doubt that he appreciated her body, but it was nice to hear it all the same. 

“Alright, first breakfast at the fanciest tea shop we can find, followed by an afternoon of shopping, with the end goal of spending as much of the money in my pocket as we possibly can.” Kakashi patted the wallet in his back pocket, a sly smile forming under the mask. Thank god Hokage had spared no expense on this mission, Sakura thought, recalling how miserly Kakashi often was when it came to money. 

“I think this one would be good,” Sakura said out loud, indicating a shop with a gilded staircase and an elaborate chandelier in one window. Kakashi took her hand and led her inside, smiling warmly down at her. Sakura caught her breath, reveling in the look before noticing something was amiss. Wait, his eyes!

“Why am I just noticing you have two normal eyes?” She asked as he led her to the front desk to secure a spot to eat. As the waitress took them to their table, he replied with, “Why, kitten, what do you mean? I only have a slight gleam in my eye because you look so delicious in that dress.” Sakura felt slightly silly as she realized that she should be in character, not talking about an attribute of his that didn’t exist today. She had been surprised though; she rarely saw both of his eyes, and never when they were both the same color of deep brown. 

As they settled at the table, she replied to his comment with, “Kitten? Don’t you think that’s a bit much?” He ignored her comment, lounging back in his chair, taking on the persona of a powerful and wealthy man, completely at ease with himself and his surroundings. Well, at least most of that comes naturally to him, Sakura thought. When you added in the money in his pocket currently, he fit his profile perfectly. She felt the need to step up her game as well, unwilling to be outshone on this mission by her former sensei. 

She flipped the ends of her cotton candy pink hair, leaning forward, elbows on the table, breasts pushed up and towards him. She saw him take a quick glance down before looking at her face. “So darling, what are you hungry for?” She bit her bottom lip seductively, throwing him a coquettish smile. 

Lust smoldered in his eye at her display, and he reached his hand out to grab hers, pulling her deeper into the table, breasts straining against the top of her dress. “Well, if I can’t have you,” he started, eyes stuck on the cleavage on display, “I think we should settle for anything we want.” He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it before lying it back on the table, palm up. Their waitress had arrived, and as Kakashi ordered for them, his finger traced a light pattern over the palm of her upturned hand. She barely controlled a shiver at this contact, again biting her lips as his finger traced over her wrist and up. She was awestruck at the man before her. It was the same Kakashi she had known forever, but she was getting a rare glimpse at another persona, someone seemingly different but still very much him at the core. He was sweet and sexy, and she realized that she felt lucky she was able to witness something so intimate from him. Kakashi was not the overtly affectionate type, but she was starting to realize that he was a charming and handsome man. His scarred eye and mask added to his allure of mystery, drawing more than one eye in the room. She didn’t blame them, as she could barely keep her eyes away from him. Luckily for her, that played perfectly for her character today. She refused to think about the implications beyond this moment, knowing any complication would lessen their chance of success. 

Their food came quickly and with much fanfare as elaborate plates were set before them. Sakura had not been listening when he had ordered, too distracted by the casual way in which his hand had caressed her own. Once she saw the spread, a low gasp of delight issued from her, and she looked up at Kakashi with a sparkle in her eye that indicated pure happiness. Kakashi felt warmed by her look, finding pleasure in the fact that she was so happy at the extravagance of the food. 

They both ate their fill, engaging in casual conversation but clearly focused on the meal, realizing that such benefits on a mission were rare indeed. Once they finished, their attention turned to their next task.

“Ready to shop?” he asked, throwing her a masked smile, and she was again startled at the warm look in both of his eyes. 

“Of course!” she replied immediately, giggling as she took his proffered hand, clutching his arm with both of hers as they strolled casually from the elegant tea shop. 

“You know, I didn’t realize how much I resented all of my prior missions until I experienced this one,” she said quietly, throwing him a brilliant smile and laughing aloud at nothing, putting on a show for the people on the street. 

“You aren’t kidding,” he shot back, planting a kiss on her forehead for anyone who might be looking their way, effectively creating the illusion of a couple deeply smitten with each other. “I’ve been on a few over the years that had some pretty amazing benefits, but this one is right up there,” he added under his breath, steering her into a fancy clothing boutique, based on the formal wear adorning the mannequins in the front window.

As he ushered her through the door, a young woman with long blonde hair wearing a sleek black dress approached them immediately. Oh yea, this place is fancy, Sakura thought to herself as she took in the marble paneling and gold accents framing evening gowns displayed attractively on mannequins throughout the room. 

“What can I help you with?” the woman asked, her arm sweeping out to indicate the display floor and the comfortable seating area nearby. 

“We have a very important engagement tonight,” Kakashi said, focusing his eyes on the saleslady as he pulled Sakura to him. There was one other couple in the boutique, working with another saleslady, similarly clad in black attire. He gave her what would have been a charming smile if not hidden by his mask, but it seemed that the saleslady got the hint, as she smiled warmly back at him. 

“Oh, I bet I can guess that you are going to the soiree at Blossom Manor tonight!” She said eagerly, eyes skimming over them quickly, looking for signs of both wealth and class. 

“Indeed we are,” Kakashi continued, hand stroking the side of Sakura’s arm. “I’m afraid I have been terribly amiss due to our recent traveling schedule. My lovely companion and I have absolutely nothing to wear that befits the occasion.” The saleslady looked impressed at his speech, already pinning them for a high sales commission.

“Of course, right this way, we will take care of everything you need.” As she led them to a fitting section, walls adorned with mirrors and elegant dresses, she snapped her fingers at another attendant, indicating a high end client. 

She rushed forward, offering them refreshments. “Tea, thanks” Kakashi said simply as he settled on the nearest cushion. The other attendant arrived to write down his measurements as a rack of gowns was pulled out to display to Sakura. Kakashi knows his measurements? she wondered, continually surprised by him as he played his role with expert ease. In the midst of his conversation, he spoke to the attendant in front of Sakura. “Gold from head to toe,” he said simply, indicating his preference for her look without breaking stride. Both assistants hurried off to fulfill the tasks he had set for them.

She gazed in wonder around her, forgetting herself for a moment. Her eyes locked on his, saying with a smile, “You do know I’m going to get the most amazing thing here, regardless of price.” It was delivered as a flirtatious statement, not a question. He returned her smile with ease and added with a dark chuckle, “I expect nothing less.” 

Though their personas were manufactured, Sakura couldn’t help but feel a thrill at his words.

______________

After a long day of shopping and another extravagant lunch, mingling with crowds as a wealthy and distinguished pair, they returned to their hotel room to prepare for the party. 

Sakura groaned and flopped on the bed, snagging off her high heeled sandals as she went. “I think it’s more difficult to be wealthy and self-assured than I thought it would be,” she said, rubbing at a red welt on the back of her ankle. 

Kakashi deposited the mountain of shopping bags on the floor with relief, swiping a hand through his mass of silver hair as he looked over their purchases. “I’ve never spent so much money in my life,” he stated, his matching eyes wide as they glanced at her. She giggled in response. 

“No really,” he said, flopping into the empty chair in the corner of the room, “I think you could combine all of my purchases in the last year and not get close to what we just spent in an afternoon.”

Sakura laughed again in agreement, shooting him a look as she reclined on the bed. “Best to just enjoy it. It will be back to ramen for you in no time.” She found the idea of a shell-shocked Kakashi almost too funny, especially when she contrasted it with the suave individual she had been conversing and cuddling with all afternoon. 

“Well, I’m going to sit here until I can bear the idea of putting on that torture contraption,” he said, indicating the elegant black tuxedo firmly secured in the garment bag, currently lying in a heap on the floor. 

“Torture? Would you like to switch?” Sakura returned, thinking of the bags and bags of items that she needed to go through in order to put together her final outfit. 

Kakashi conceded the point, knowing that she had the short end of the stick. “Good luck, comrade,” he said, sending her a mock salute, still lounging carelessly in the hotel chair. She sniffed haughtily and gathered up the bags, taking the lot of them into the bathroom with her, closing the door with an audible click behind her. 

I need a drink, Kakashi thought, lying his head back against the chair in a gesture of defeat.

___________________________

Sakura finally emerged from the bathroom, feeling more glamorous than she ever had in her life. Her 19 years on earth had never included such a major event, and the diamonds sparkling at her ears, wrist, and throat made her feel like a completely different person. Kakashi had yelled to her while she was scooping up her hair into an elegant messy bun that he was going to the hotel bar for a drink. He was dressed and ready and would meet her there when she was through. She made a noncommittal sound, hearing his voice again, this time right outside the bathroom door.

“It starts at 9 pm. Last time I checked, we were nearing that point. Do try to hurry,” he said. She grunted again, giving him no indication if she was almost done or not. He sighed and left the room as she carefully applied the kohl around her eyes, smudging it artfully at the end of her eyelid. 

She checked the clock as she reached for the gold sequined clutch, tossing a lipstick in as she hurried to the door of the hotel room. Almost ten, shit, she thought, knowing Kakashi may not agree about the concept of being fashionably late when the mission included gathering as much intel as possible. Well, it can’t be helped, she continued to herself, walking quickly down the hall, drawing an appreciative glance from another hotel guest. She didn’t notice in her haste to meet Kakashi. 

She arrived at the door to the little bar near the entrance to the hotel, opening it quickly and stepping in, eyes adjusting to the dark as she searched for Kakashi. He was sitting at the bar, nursing a small whiskey, twirling it around in his glass absentmindedly as he stared into the amber liquor. The sound of the door opening drew a glance, and his quick intake of breath betrayed his startlement as he gazed at the vision of loveliness who had just entered. 

Sakura strood into the room, finding Kakashi easily and approaching him with a smile on her face. “All ready!” she said cheerfully, hoping that the fact they were in public might deter him from a lecture, the first of its kind ever as it was usually him that was perpetually late.

Kakashi said nothing, staring intently at her with shock in his eyes. As she walked towards him, his gaze traveled up and down her body, taking in the artfully sculpted hair, her natural beauty accentuated with smudged eyelids and deep red lipstick. Kakashi had already seen the off-the-shoulder gold gown when she had modeled it in the store, but something about her body fitted snugly into the dress drove him to distraction. The gold dress reflected the dim lighting in the bar fantastically, clinging to her tiny waist and following the curve of her hips as it flowed in gentle waves to the floor. A large slit went up her left side, revealing a shapely thigh and calf, ankle adorned with matching gold heels. The slit went above her mid thigh, but failed to be too revealing, instead adding to the elegance of her overall look. Kakashi’s mouth was too dry to say anything, stunned into silence. Instead, he stood and grabbed her hand, urging her into a slow twirl as he surveyed her body front to back.

“Absolutely stunning,” he said in appreciation, recovering himself enough to take the hand he still held to press a quick kiss to the palm of her hand. Sakura felt her heart drop at the romantic gesture, smiling warmly at him in response. Although it was probably an act, Sakura felt grateful that her hours of preparation were not in vain. 

“Shall we get going?” she asked, reaching over to his whiskey glass and downing it in one shot, feeling the heat of the whiskey leave a burning path in her mouth and down her throat. Kakashi felt a similar fire spread through him at her unorthodox actions. Sakura was more of an accomplished actress than he had ever imagined. 

“After you,” he said, grabbing her arm and placing it firmly in his as he led the way towards their destination. As they walked, both were entwined in their own thoughts, but Kakashi had the frame of mind to ask her if she was ready as they approached the tall and ornate building labelled “Blossom Manor.” Butlers handled guests as they arrived, the line non-existent due to the time, everyone who was entering being immediately ushered into the party as their invitations were checked.

Sakura took a deep breath, staring into Kakashi’s eyes as she surveyed the building in front of them, knowing that they were nearing the point of no return. Their performances would determine the success or failure of this mission, and Sakura felt a stab of fear and excitement course through her. She squeezed his arm, both of them currently wrapped tightly around his, body purposefully clinging to his in a gesture of infatuation. 

“Do you think I’m ready?” She asked, looking for his approval and guidance, a natural habit she had developed over the years, due to his position as teacher and someone she respected deeply. The end result of the mission seemed far away now, as both of them focused on the here and now, every extra thought focused on how they would attract the attention of the guest of honor. 

“Without a doubt,” he replied, shooting her a mischievous smile, the black of his mask crinkling slightly to show his upturned mouth. His eyes, though not what she was used to, conveyed his trust in her and his absolute focus on the mission. She knew he would not stray from character until the mission was complete, fulfilling his role to the best of his ability, regardless of the outcome. She injected steel into her spine and fixed a flirty smile on her face.

“Then, let’s do it,” she said with a small laugh, eagerly tugging him towards the entrance of the building.


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is in full swing. Kakashi and Sakura continue their act as a loving couple, desperate to attract the attention of their target. Will their efforts succeed, or will they go home empty-handed?

Chapter 6: The Party

Champagne flutes in hand, Kakashi and Sakura stood close to one another in a corner of the ballroom, crowded with people, classical music playing steadily in the background, Waiters circled the crowd ceaselessly, offering drinks and appetizers that never seemed to run out. The powerful and beautiful stood around the room, some dancing, some standing around elegant tall tables, others standing by themselves or in small groups. Kakashi put his hand on her hip, splaying his fingers across the side of her hip as he tugged her closer to whisper in her ear.

“Have you seen her yet?” He breathed, pretending to whisper a sweet nothing in his ear. “Nope,” Sakura muttered, disguising her words behind a small slap to his chest and a sparkling laugh, causing several heads nearby to turn towards her. 

“You would like that wouldn’t you,” she purred, taking a small sip of the champagne. Sakura was feeling the rather pleasant effects from imbibing too much alcohol, but was still firmly in control. She rarely drank, but with her excellent chakra control came the ability to nullify the effects of alcohol in the bloodstream. She had realized quickly while at the party that a certain level of inebriation lowered her guard and allowed her to be the sparkling, outgoing woman who thrived as the center of attention. But she carefully continued to regulate the feeling, ensuring that she didn’t get sloppy or careless.

Kakashi was using a similar method, though he drank noticeably less than Sakura, not being as adept at her in this particular method of chakra control. So far, Sakura was playing her role perfectly and he was content to sit back and let her steal the show, playing the handsome and brooding older man who was just a touch possessive as she roamed throughout the room, enjoying the party. 

Both were surprised at how easy it was to play the role they were assigned. Their close relationship combined with the roles the Hokage set out for them came together in a winning combination. The only problem was their missing target. 

Kakashi took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor, whirling her gracefully around as he pulled her close, gently swaying to the orchestral music flowing through the room.

Sakura had long since stopped being surprised at the ease in which Kakashi blended into the crowd. She had no idea he even knew how to dance, and was shocked when he effortlessly led her across the dance floor. She used the opportunity he provided to scan the room again, plastered closely to his body as they swayed among the other dancing couples. 

“Bingo,” she whispered, indicating to him she had found the target. Kakashi whirled her around so he was facing the other way, taking in the sight of the elegant woman calmly walking down the stairs to the ballroom. An enticing smile was in place as she surveyed the room before her with interest. An extremely tall man descended the stairs, slightly behind her, and it was evident to all in attendance that this was the infamous bodyguard that shadowed Miss wherever she went. She turned to him as she glided down the staircase, hand at her mouth as she whispered seductively in his direction. Kakashi smoothly led Sakura closer to the edge of the dance floor that was nearest the staircase, gliding past the couples on the dance floor, all of whom had necks craned towards the beauty entering the room.

Wow, Sakura thought, feeling a slight pang of jealousy towards the woman currently stopped at the end of the staircase, the strong and silent bodyguard hovering closely to her rear. The woman’s skin looked like pale milk, her body encased in an emerald gown that was the opposite of revealing, long sleeves covering her arms and a full skirt flowing in ample layers from a tiny waist. Her bodice was slightly scandalous, not because of the cut of the dress, but because of the ample bosom that strained against the thin fabric of the gown. Although most of her body was covered, every person looking at her could imagine the shape of her body beneath the gown. Small waist was accompanied by a large bust and hips, her womanly curves a perfect match for a face that looked like it came from the cover of a fashion magazine. She had high cheekbones that were offset by large, dark green eyes. Lower still was a full mouth, framed by rosy cheeks, and a nose that was perfectly straight and proportional, with a slight tip to the end that drew the eye. She looked like a fairy goddess come to life, the dark green of her dress matching her eyes, skin, and long, long dark hair perfectly. 

“Looks like we have our work cut out for us,” Kakashi murmured against her ear, swaying with her in time to the music as they stole glances towards the woman. Several people approached her immediately; she smiled warmly at them, accepting a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter as her bodyguard glowered menacingly behind her.

“What about him?” Sakura whispered against his lips, kissing him briefly and with warmth as he led her around the dance floor. They stayed firmly in character, even as their eyes secretly studied the target with growing interest. Kakashi dipped her suddenly, eyes focused on the long line of her torso as she arched her back and elegantly lowered herself against his hands. He lifted her effortlessly up again, spinning her at the same time that he hugged her body close. As their hips swayed together, he again brought his lips to her ear, tongue tracing a path along the lobe. He whispered breathily, “Keep watch. I doubt she allows his interference.” 

As they swayed on the dance floor, Sakura watched their target inconspicuously as she glided around the room, lightly touching the arms of partygoers and laughing with delight as many leaned towards her, whispering who knows what in her ears. 

“Show time,” Kakashi muttered, as their target approached nearer and nearer to the couple dancing on the floor, the music pulsing as it hit its crescendo.

With a practiced movement, Kakashi spun her, his hand at her waist dipping to cup the lowest point of her back, long fingers digging into the cleft at the curve of her body where her waist met her ass. He dipped her languorously, holding her in a near backwards bend, her breasts jutting proudly as his mouth dropped to her sternum, trailing a light string of kisses upwards to her exposed throat. Sakura gasped, unable to contain her pleasure at the line of heat that followed his mouth on her body. He snapped her back up, his forehead leaning down to meet hers, which luckily wasn’t far due to her six inch heels. If that doesn’t catch her notice, I don’t know what will, Kakashi thought, pulling Sakura closer to him. Sensing their target approaching, he stepped up his game. 

“Do you want me, Sakura,” he whispered with a low growl, his hand never leaving its possessive grip at the base of her spine, fingers continuing to massage the swell of flesh at the top of her ass. Sakura felt an overwhelming heat prick her loins and the mad thought of dashing to a nearby room so he could lift her dress and pleasure her flew through her mind. Before she could do much more than suck in a quick breath of air, Sakura heard a feminine voice directly behind her back. Suppressing chakra had its downsides, but she could not believe that the target had snuck up on her completely unawares. 

“My my, what a pretty sight,” their target murmured, appreciating the show the couple had put on and the possessive way in which the man still gripped his young partner. 

“Ma’am,” Kakashi replied, sweeping into a deep and elegant bow as Sakura stood to his side, bereft of his touch as she watched the woman speaking to her partner. 

“Miss,” she corrected, shooting him a lovely smile. “You wouldn’t mind if I cut in?” the woman asked, ignoring Kakashi completely as she turned to meet Sakura’s eyes. Sakura barely hesitated as she shot their target a winning smile. 

“By all means,” she replied, stepping back from her place close to Kakashi’s side. As Kakashi grasped the target’s hands in his own, the woman kept her eyes firmly on Sakura’s. “I’ve never seen such lovely eyes, outside of looking in the mirror,” she teased, allowing Kakashi to pull her further onto the dance floor. Sakura smiled at the comment, appreciating that it came from a woman of such beauty, storing that bit of information away to be used when needed. 

“Ankhan, take care of her,” their target called, as Kakashi spun her in a wide circle, her hair flying in a gentle cloud behind her. Well, she’s in good hands, Sakura thought, recalling the expert way in which Kakashi had led her across the dance floor. She smiled at the tall and silent man beside her, grabbing the crook of his arm with one of her free hands as he bowed slightly to acknowledge her. Sakura took her role seriously, refusing to break character. She could not see his face so it was difficult to gauge his reaction, his mask a replica of the type the Leaf Anbu wore, though with a slightly different design. 

“Please join me in a drink,” he stated in a low and soothing voice as he led her to the edge of the dancefloor, signaling a waiter who immediately came towards them, offering the excellent, plentiful champagne that continually circled the room. 

He grabbed a delicate flute and offered it to her, which she took gratefully, downing more than half of the glass as if she was parched from the dancing. “Much better,” she sighed, throwing him a smile of thanks.

They both turned to watch the couple gliding across the dancefloor, drawing more than one mesmerized stare as Kakashi led her through a series of complicated yet elegant movements. 

“They look wonderful, don’t they?” Sakura whispered, eyes trained on the couple putting all of the other dancers to shame. She swore she saw a faint light gleaming around the couple as they spun and twisted to the dark and melancholy tune emitting from the violinists in the corner of the room. But as she blinked, it was gone, forgotten as soon as it was noticed. 

“No more than you did,” Ankhan replied with no inflection, standing tall and straight at her side. To Sakura’s trained eye, the man seemed almost bored, his eyes routinely searching the crowd, a habit unique to ninjas. Sakura wondered if he was looking for threats, or a conquest of his own tonight. 

“She’s the one who threw the party, right?” Sakura chirped, laying on an air of excited curiosity as her eyes followed the couple on the dance floor closely. 

“Yes,” he replied, not bothering to add any more information. Sakura realized it would take a bit of effort on her part to glean more information from him without seeming nosy. Luckily the innocent and naive persona she had adopted suited a bit of gossip without drawing attention. 

“She is so beautiful,” she breathed, seemingly caught up in the vision of her man and the irresistible woman still putting on a show in the middle of the dance floor. Several couples had stopped dancing, clapping enthusiastically when Kakashi lowered the women in a dip that almost landed her flat out on the floor. 

“You find her beautiful?” Ankhan asked, a tone of indifference and boredom evident as he continued to scan the room, barely paying attention to the pink-hair woman in front of him.

“Oh absolutely!” Sakura replied with a vehemence, finding it an easy task to praise the woman twirling with a smile, drawing the gaze of every man and woman in the room without effort.

“That’s good to know,” he said offhandedly, just as the music for this particular song ended. He handed her another glass of champagne as a waiter approached, noticing that Sakura’s glass was nearly empty. She took the drink offered to her, feeling a slight buzz as she took another gulp. 

“Until later,” the man said, his imposing size leaving her as he walked towards the woman who was crushed into Kakashi’s arms, laughing prettily at something he had just said.

Sakura watched as Ankhan offered his hand to their target, pulling her away from Kakashi the moment their dance finished. Kakashi stood looking after them as they departed; she was immediately swarmed by several individuals vying for her attention. Kakashi’s eyes roamed the room until he found hers, walking quickly to her side as she downed the rest of the glass of champagne.

“How are you feeling, kitten?” He whispered against her jaw as his lips traced a hot path from her ear to her mouth. 

“Quite wonderful, actually,” she replied, finding no falsehood in the statement she just uttered. She was surprised to find herself this relaxed in the midst of a mission, and figured the champagne was helping to ease her nerves and get her more fully into character.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he replied, loud enough for anyone nearby to hear him, staring down into her green eyes with a look of slight amusement. He gathered her close again, sweeping his arms up and down her body as he whispered to her that they should go to the balcony to swap details. 

As they left, Kakashi’s eyes swept over their target. She was talking to a group of several women, laughter spontaneously breaking out at whatever Miss had just said. Her bodyguard was farther behind her now, engrossed in conversation with another voluptuous woman. 

The cool air hit Sakura’s skin and she sighed in approval as Kakashi led her to the balcony rail, his body crowding close behind hers. To anyone looking at them, it appeared to be a couple enjoying their night, a tall and lean man hovering at the back of a beautiful woman, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Kakashi revelled in the feeling of her practically in his arms, but his words stayed true to the focus of their mission.

“I think she may be interested,” Kakashi murmured, too low for anyone to overhear. He kept his arm tightly around her, just in case they were disturbed. “She asked about you during the dance, wondering how a man of my stature was able to capture such a young and vibrant beauty.” Sakura leaned back into his hard body, indicating that she had understood. 

“I told her that my woman was delectable, despite her age, her innocence sweetening every touch.” Sakura felt a warmth spread through her at his words, despite the fact that they were probably said with the end goal of the mission in mind. Regardless, the woman had to have noticed their obvious overtures at this point. 

“How was the bodyguard?” he asked, as they gazed in contentment up at the moon, shining brilliantly in the night sky. 

“Similar,” she replied, relating their conversation quickly, along with her impression that he had perked up at the mention that Sakura found his employer to be beautiful.

“It seems we are on the right track,” Kakashi stated, turning her to face him, pressing her back against the guardrail on the edge of the balcony. “Can you see it through to the end?”

Sakura stood on her tiptoes to reach his mouth, their heights still not quite equal despite the heels she wore. “Absolutely,” she replied, as her tongue darted out to caress his bottom lip, stealing the move he had used on her successfully the night before. 

Kakashi’s desire spiked at her response, looking down at the woman before him in a new light.


	7. The Maneuver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura have successfully targeted their mark, infiltrating the bedroom of the charming and voluptuous woman. How far will they go to find out the secrets she holds? Read on to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel such a sense of pride every time I post a new chapter. I'm sorry it's not perfect, but the story insists on flying from my fingers, regardless of what I want! 
> 
> I apologize for errors, and I hope that you enjoy Kakashi and Sakura as they head closer and closer to another erotic situation. 
> 
> Please comment if you enjoy :)

Chapter 7: The Maneuver

They walked back into the party with a new sense of direction, determined to stand out in front of their target. Little did they know that Miss had already marked them, secretly watching their movements as they reentered the ballroom.

Miss gestured to Ankhan, a slight movement of her hands that would barely register to those around her, but immediately caught the attention of the tall man who had seemingly been deep in flirtatious conversation with the blonde before him. He excused himself and walked towards her, extricating her from the crowd easily and leading her towards the doors that announced a female restroom lay beyond. 

“So, what do you think?” she asked, taking out her lipstick and reapplying it in the mirror as Ankhan stood behind her, silent and unmoving.

“Your type,” he answered gruffly, volunteering no more words. Miss laughed in delight, loving the straightforwardness of her longtime bodyguard. She would trust no one else with her life or wellbeing, regardless of how tightlipped he may be.

“Then you know what to do,” she said, capping her lipstick and returning it to her clutch as she moved to sweep out of the restroom. Ankhan nodded his acquiescence in response to her words, already mapping out how he would approach the couple again.

Miss entered the room by herself, gliding towards the bar as men surrounded her, offering to buy her anything she wanted. Both Kakashi and Sakura noticed this as they stood near a tall table, standing close together and speaking softly, albeit about nothing at all as a tall, masked man approached their table.

He took little to no time in announcing their target’s intentions. “Miss finds you both intriguing, and wants to know more about you.” A waiter had approached at the same time, and Ankhan’s hand gestured to place drinks in front of them, which was done swiftly. 

“If you are interested, meet me at the atrium entrance at midnight, and I will take you to her.” At these words, he flowed away, his ninja status clear to anyone who had ever been around chakra before. Kakashi and Sakura’s eyes met, astonished at this dramatic change of events.

“Well, looks like we’re in,” he said as he took her hand, pulling her towards him across the table, lips meeting hers in victory. Sakura felt a thrill at their progress, focused on the here and now and refusing to think beyond the next few minutes.

“Let’s separate and gather as much information from the crowd as possible before midnight.” Sakura realized the wisdom in his words and nodded in agreement, already turning to find her next target. 

Kakashi was also focused on what was happening in the present, relishing the sight of his former student executing her mission with near flawless precision. What a night, he thought, as he moved towards a group of men, loudly discussing an upcoming sporting event. 

_____________________________

As midnight approached, Sakura looked for Kakashi, finding him sitting at a table across the room, talking quietly with a man and two women. Kakashi’s pose was relaxed and open, lounging easily on his chair, eyes quietly surveying the room. His mask added to his air of mystery and Sakura noted the looks he received from surrounding admirers. The women at his table seemed to be no exception as they chatted animatedly with him, ignoring the poor man they had come with. 

She looked about in interest, noticing the crowd had grown a little bit more frenzied as more alcohol was consumed. She also noticed that more couples were dancing than had been earlier in the night, both the music and conversations growing in volume around them. 

She watched as one of the women at the table leaned into Kakashi to speak, practically sitting in his lap. She had startling red hair and was clad in a dress that barely covered her body, shamelessly pressing herself against him as she spoke. Kakashi pulled back and nodded absentmindedly as the group continued their casual conversation. Sakura had a moment to admire the boldness of this woman, considering the obvious unhappiness of the other man seated at the table. Well, who could blame her, she thought, thinking about how she had been just as enamored at his mask before she had even really known him. She smiled absentmindedly as she recalled what lay beneath his mask, imagining the frenzy he would cause amongst the female guests if he tugged it down. 

A man came up behind her, glass of champagne in hand, ready to offer her a drink. Her gaze took in his attractive visage, his hair a deep black that was slicked back from his face, offering her a look at his deep blue eyes and chiseled jaw. As he chatted her up, offering the drink, Sakura couldn’t help her eyes from roaming back to Kakashi’s table, where he sat in the same pose, though with a new set of tension in his broad shoulders.

It must be time, she thought, glancing towards the atrium, the tall and menacing figure still nowhere to be seen. “Excuse me,” she muttered, moving away from the dark man as she strode towards the atrium. She missed the look of disappointment in his eyes as she turned to leave. Kakashi, on the other hand, immediately sensed her movements and quickly extricated himself from the table. Both women’s faces fell into a pout as he walked away from them, though it seemed the man was nothing short of relieved. 

Sakura stood in front of the large window outside the atrium, showcasing a luscious garden and an extensive walking bridge. She felt Kakashi approach, even though his chakra was expertly hidden. Was she that aware of him? she wondered, champagne slightly clouding her thoughts. 

After finding out that they were chosen by Miss earlier, Sakura had found little need to contain her drinking as nerves skittered under her skin at the thought of what was to come. Kakashi’s absence had also rendered her a bit careless, as man after man had approached her, thrusting drinks and charming conversation her way. 

“Breathe,” Kakashi whispered, his strong body hovered directly behind her. His words reminded her to control her chakra further, breathing in slow and deep and concentrating on minimal manipulation of chakra so as not to inform anyone around them of their true ninja status. She felt some of the cloudiness exiting her brain, leaving behind a delicious feeling of anticipation and desire. 

She turned to him with a brilliant smile, and Kakashi felt his breath catch once again. It had been torture to watch her flowing through the party, admirers following in her wake with every step. Sakura was one of the most beautiful women in attendance, her veiled ninja status leaving the impression of a self-assured and strong woman, one that couldn’t walk through the crowd without gathering attention to her. He tried not to think of the wild way in which she had responded to him in bed, though he doubted many of the hot-blooded men in the room felt the same. 

Before he could say anything else, he felt an immense chakra approaching them. Kakashi did not react to the feeling as he turned to face Ankhan, taking Sakura’s hand in his own and pulling her closer to him.

“Follow me,” he said, immediately turning on his heel and walking past the atrium doors to a hidden elevator near the entrance to the kitchens. Kakashi and Sakura followed him, her hand gripping his tightly for a minute before releasing. He did not know what was going through her head, but he could guess that she was gathering herself, running through the details of the mission and refusing to display an ounce of insecurity to herself or anyone around her. Kakashi grinned at his thoughts, knowing that he trusted Sakura with every ounce of his being. Even if she slipped, he would be there to help, and he had no doubts that they would be able to get something out of this mission, even if it didn’t work out perfectly. They had been on many missions together, but he realized that this was the first in which he had viewed her as his equal, someone who could actively support him as he focused on his goals. 

Caught in their collective thoughts, neither of them noticed the man standing at the far corner of the ballroom watching them closely. His slanted, yellow eyes, highlighted with an attractive purple coloring at the inner corners, never once left the couple as they left the room. 

“Oh Tsunade, what have you gotten yourself into?” He chuckled to himself, eyes still locked on the spot where a very accomplished silver-haired ninja and his lovely companion had just recently vanished. 

They rode the elevator in silence, Kakashi lounging against one elevator wall in exaggerated comfort. Sakura realized that if he stood up straight, he would be close to the height of the tall, imposing man beside her. She noticed the similarities and differences between the two men, and couldn’t help but appreciate the fact that Kakashi was her partner. The other man, while seemingly more physically intimidating than Kakashi, couldn’t hold a candle to him when it came to mere chakra presence. The thought gave her renewed hope as the elevator dinged, announcing they had arrived at the top floor. The penthouse sprawled open in front of them, revealing the personal residence of Miss, both of them exactly where they should be at that moment in time.

Ankhan led them to an ornate door and ushered them in, refusing to step in. “She will be here shortly,” he stated, already closing the door. “Make yourselves comfortable.” And with that, the bodyguard disappeared, leaving them alone in the expansive suite.

Sakura immediately moved to the windows that adorned an entire wall on the south side of the penthouse, revealing a dazzling look at the town below them. Lights from houses and businesses sparkled below as she reached for Kakashi, taking his hand in hers. 

“No going back now,” she murmured, still staring at the beautiful scene spread out before her. They stood side by side like that for several minutes, neither speaking any words, merely finding comfort in the presence of the other. Sakura found it amazing that she was here with him, finding it quite easy to act smitten with him, despite any lingering awkwardness. Their bond went deeper than such trivialities, and she only hoped that their relationship would not be damaged after the mission was completed. 

Both of them turned simultaneously as the doors to the penthouse opened, revealing a beautiful woman clad in a deep emerald evening gown. The game begins, they thought, both sets of eyes focused intently on the approaching woman. 

Kakashi took the lead, striding towards the woman, gently grabbing her hand, executing a slight bow over it as he brought it to his lips. “You throw an excellent party,” he stated, looking her deep in the eyes and shooting her a devastating smile. Sakura continued to find it fascinating how expressive he could be with half his face covered in black cloth. It looked like Miss was not immune to his charms, as she smiled in return,

“Care for a drink?” she asked brightly, moving towards the liquor cabinet near the seating area as she welcomed them into her home. A large, white marble fireplace dominated the main room, attractively furnished with expensive rugs and all white furniture. Quite cozy, Sakura thought, again taking in the impressive view of the surrounding city, vision unblocked as the entire wall was glass. 

“Please, sit, be comfortable,” she told them, as she poured an amber liquid out of an expensive-looking bottle, putting just enough in glasses for all of them. Kakashi had watched her pour carefully, unable to sense anything amiss, relying on his eyes to guide him as his chakra was currently hidden, She brought the drinks to them with a smile, gushing on about it being one of the world’s rarest cognacs, and that they should savor every drop. 

Sakura brought the glass to her lips, carefully tasting with her tongue before swallowing a very tiny mouthful. An exquisite taste flooded her mouth, shooting a pleasant firelike sensation down her throat to settle pleasantly in her stomach. Her look of surprise must have shown, as Miss, who had settled next to her on the couch, leaned forward until her face was close to Sakura’s. 

“Delectable, yes?” she murmured, clinking her glass lightly against Sakura’s before tasting her own. Her large green eyes never left Sakura’s as she swallowed. Sakura felt flustered at the attention of the beautiful women, but tried not to let it show.

“Mmmm, that’s better,” Miss sighed, kicking off her heels and lounging comfortably against the cushions of the expansive couch. One elbow was propped against the back of the couch, head resting in her hand, while the other lazily swirled the drink in its glass. She seemed completely and utterly at ease, and both Kakashi and Sakura felt themselves relax further, detecting no threat from the woman in front of them. 

“Here, get comfortable next to me… I have so many questions I want to ask the both of you.” Miss’s red-lipped smile showcased perfect white teeth and Sakura felt it hard to keep her eyes off her. Better be careful with the drinks, she thought, knowing it would be too risky to emit even the tiniest bit of chakra control when in such close proximity to their target.

“Those shoes look uncomfortable after such a long night. Kakashi?” 

Sakura looked in confusion towards the man in the room who had been standing silently near the couch, watching their interplay with interest. At Miss’s words, he kneeled next to the couch, taking one of Sakura’s feet into his hands, sliding the other silkily along a toned calf while slowly releasing the clasp on her heel. Sakura bit back a small gasp at the sensation, sneaking a glance at their target. Her eyes were glued on Sakura’s legs and feet, as Kakashi removed her heels, putting on a bit more of a show than was absolutely necessary. However, it seemed Kakashi had read the situation perfectly, as their target’s eyes never left Kakashi’s hands on her leg. 

He stood smoothly, one hand brushing gently against the high slit in Sakura’s dress, gooseflesh forming on her skin as he took a seat. He did not sit too close to her, indicating that Sakura should take the lead with their target. She immediately understood, turning back to the stunning woman sitting near her. She took in the long, dark hair, flowing like a waterfall down her shoulders and back until it rested in a pool against the seat of the couch. The length of her hair added to her otherworldliness, and Sakura guessed that she kept it so long for a reason.

“You have such beautiful hair,” Sakura whispered, reaching out with one hand to trap a silky strand, letting it fall through her fingers with a light touch. Miss gave her another devastating smile, laughing in delight. “Ah well, my dear, I think you may be winning in this particular battle,” indicating the pale pink tresses of Sakura. “Such hair color is quite a rarity, but it suits you perfectly.”

Miss’s hand mirrored Sakura’s as she reached to grab a strand framing Sakura’s face. She twirled the piece of hair, and as she released it, one of her long nails slid lightly down the side of Sakura’s jaw. She felt a light blush stain her cheeks at the feeling of being seduced while Miss chuckled softly, betraying her interest. Sakura was thankful the innocent act was working in her favor, otherwise she would have been spotted as a fraud. 

“So tell me, Kakashi, how did you meet this gorgeous creature before me?” As she asked the question, her eyes never left Sakura’s. Sakura also settled back into the couch, getting comfortable, drink clutched in both hands, thankful that Kakashi could now take the lead.

________________________________________

Sakura stood in the ornate bathroom of the penthouse, noting that it was larger than her entire apartment back home. She had excused herself at an opportune moment, using her trip to the bathroom to carefully look for any information that could be found in the exquisite suite that had been Miss’s personal residence for the past several months. 

As she walked down the hallway back to the seating room, she peeked inside rooms she passed, scanning for documents and trying to memorize the outlay of every item in each room. So far nothing was amiss, leading Sakura to believe that any personal correspondence would be near her private things, likely in her bedroom. 

Luckily for them, it seemed that Miss was very taken with them both. She heard another delighted laugh come from their target as she walked down the long, white hallway, dazzling portraits adorning the surfaces of the walls. Kakashi was an expert flirt, something Sakura appreciated in the moment but had never seen in practice. It was hard to be surprised, considering the rumors she had heard of his playboy antics back at the Leaf. 

It took no acting at all on her part to wait with interest as the flirtation unfolded between the two. Kakashi was doing everything in his power to impress their target, and Sakura knew it was simply a matter of time. 

“So not even a peek?” she heard Miss ask as Sakura reentered the main room. Kakashi gave a small chuckle, rubbing a finger along the rim of his glass. Sakura guessed that she was now inquiring about his mask, as any woman would do if given the chance. Sneaky girl, she thought, guessing correctly that their target would likely become one of the few who had glimpsed the true face of the famous ninja sitting before them. 

Sakura settled her hand on Kakashi’s shoulder as she neared, causing him to peer up at her with an amused expression. “He doesn’t show his face to just anyone,” she stated, trailing a finger along his sculpted jawline, watching his eyes open wide in surprise.

“But maybe just a peek,” she whispered, her face coming close to his as her fingernail slid gently under the top of his mask. Kakashi’s eyes were locked on hers, forgetting about the other person in the room as she tugged the mask down below his mouth, planting a soft kiss to his lips, the mask pulled back up in a matter of moments.

Their eyes stayed locked on each other as they heard Miss hum in pleasure at their actions, indicating her delight in the way the conversation was shifting. 

Before she knew what was happening, Kakashi had pulled her down towards him, catching her easily in his lap. In the blink of an eye his mask was down again and he was kissing her, this time much more intensely than the quick peck she had just given him. When they broke apart, Kakashi forced his gaze to meet Miss, noticing that her smile was gone, replaced with a look of desire. Her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes wide as she returned his gaze evenly, seemingly fascinated by the uncovered man before her.

“My my, what a surprise,” Miss murmured, tongue slowly caressing her top lip in an obvious gesture of sexual hunger. “No wonder you snatched this one.” Kakashi raised one brow and smirked at her, eyes drawn to her lips after her sensual move. He found Miss to be just as attractive as the report had stated. And surprisingly for a woman of her beauty, his attraction had only grown during their long conversation. He concluded that she was intelligent, witty, and charming, something that could easily be lacking in women with her physical attributes. 

It was new to him to feel sexual desire for one woman while another was currently clutched in his lap, but he did not resent the situation. He looked down at Sakura, wondering if she was still comfortable with the direction the night was heading. From the look on her face, he could tell she had no objections, and he decided it was time to amp it up. Both of them realized that the bedroom was the end goal, likely hiding the secrets they were looking for. There was likely only one way to accomplish this task. 

“Do you want to see if she tastes as good as she looks?” he asked Miss, shooting her a lustful gaze.


	8. The Entanglement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura finally get into the bedroom of their target. Although they should be focused on the mission, they can't help but get caught up in the erotic situation. A very steamy threesome ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it took me a long time to edit this scene! Be warned that the entire chapter is dedicated to a threesome. If you don't like smut, you should probably stop reading.

Chapter 8: The Entanglement 

Kakashi stood up, keeping Sakura firmly in his grasp. He carried her over to Miss and set her gently next to her on the couch. 

He retreated, sitting comfortably in a white chair across from them. Sakura looked at his knowing smile, then back to their target, then back to his face. It was obvious what she needed to do, and Kakashi was not only looking forward to seeing it, but also finding a slight amusement in the situation. He silently thanked Tsunade for assigning him this mission. 

Sakura turned towards Miss, shyly looking up at her and unknowingly affecting her usual nervous habit by chewing on her lip. Miss reached out and smoothed a finger against Sakura’s lower lip, staring into her eyes as she leaned closer. 

“You wouldn’t mind if I take Kakashi up on his offer? It did look like a wonderful kiss.” Sakura nodded back, face heating a little as Miss brought soft lips against her own. 

Their lips locked softly together, neither moving or taking the kiss farther. Miss pulled back and smiled at her before repeating the process, lips still softly connected. Sakura felt her body warm at the tender touch, her lips much softer and fuller than any she had felt before. Miss’s mouth moved to the corner of her own, planting a soft kiss there before repeating the process down the side of her chin, all the way to the soft column of her throat. Sakura murmured in true pleasure, closing her eyes against the feeling of Miss’s full lips trailing soft kisses across her skin. 

Miss glanced over to Kakashi, meeting his heated gaze. “More?” she asked, her breath washing over Sakura’s neck. Kakashi nodded, finding himself more turned on than he thought was possible given the underlying mission. 

Miss placed a hand at the back of Sakura’s neck, fingers tangling in the silken pink strands, angling her head. Her lips met Sakura’s with more urgency than before. Sakura gasped into her mouth as the kiss overwhelmed her senses, body responding with eagerness. 

The woman obviously knows what she’s doing, Kakashi thought, feeling a tightness in his groin as he watched Sakura locked at the lips with the experienced woman. 

The two women broke apart, Sakura with a little moan and a dazed look in her eyes. She glanced at Kakashi, who found the sight of her arousal more than a little compelling. He knew from recent experience that Sakura was overly sensitive to touch, and realized that she was unwittingly the perfect match for their lusty target. 

With a smirk at Kakashi, Miss kissed her again, this time her hands flowing down the sides of Sakura’s body as she pulled her closer. One hand snuck down to Sakura’s lap, running along the side of her dress’s high slit. Sakura shivered, pressing closer to her target, forgetting about nerves as her newfound desire threw all thoughts but what was next from her mind. 

Miss broke the kiss and looked to Kakashi, who had unwittingly leaned closer to them, enjoying the show. 

“She seems a bit cold, Kakashi. Maybe you can sit behind her and warm her up? I’m much too focused on these lips at the moment.” Kakashi took the hint immediately, eagerly moving to the couch, his hard body sitting behind Sakura. He pulled her back until she was leaning against his chest, one leg open on the couch for her to sit halfway in his lap. His hands went to her waist, gently stroking as Miss leaned in, mouth again claiming hers. 

Sakura was awash in feeling. Kakashi’s hands were on her and she was pressed firmly against his hot body. Miss expertly explored her mouth, her body heating at thought of being surrounded by two lovers. As she lost herself in the sensations, she felt Kakashi’s hands go to the sleeves of her dress, resting low off her shoulders. In a swift move, he pulled the fabric down, exposing her small yet perfectly shaped breasts to their target. Sakura gasped, inadvertently breaking the kiss as she pulled back in shock. 

“Excellent move,” Miss responded, her eyes traveling over Sakura’s chest. She couldn’t resist reaching out to touch a rosy nipple, which instantly hardened into a peak. Miss smiled in delight, cupping her breasts softly, massing them in a way that made pleasure tingle down her spine, eliciting a small moan from Sakura.

Kakashi felt his own throb of desire as he watched what was unfolding over the top of Sakura’s head, and the sight of another woman touching Sakura’s breasts caused him to harden. Unable to resist joining, he moved Sakura’s head to the side and leaned over, bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately, tongues intertwined, as Miss continued the pleasurable assault on her breasts. 

Sakura whimpered into his mouth, hips straining backwards to rub against the hardened length in his pants. His lips tore from hers and his hands covered Miss’s, his eyes meeting the lustful gaze of their target. She leaned forward, immediately bringing Kakashi’s mouth to her own, their lips moving in a frenzied dance. Sakura turned as much as she could with both of their hands still on her chest, a flood of heat washing over her as she watched them kiss right next to her. 

Miss broke away from the kiss with a knowing smile, and lowered her head to Sakura, giving her a gentle peck before scooting down lower to better reach her bare chest. She took Sakura’s nipple in her mouth, sucking gently as Kakashi continued to massage her. 

Kakashi shook his head slightly to clear it, finding himself taken aback by his reaction to her kiss. He knew the woman had experience, but so did he. He felt almost drunk after the kiss, senses overwhelmed and eager for more. He was ready to increase the pace of their unhurried lovemaking. 

Sakura was writhing in his lap, moaning softly at the feel of Miss’s mouth on her sensitized nipple. He wanted nothing more than to spread her out and peel the golden dress off the curves of her lithe body while Miss watched. As he watched Miss hungrily pleasure Sakura’s flushed body, he realized that he desperately wanted to see underneath her dress as well, warmly anticipating the thought of spreading his hands over her bountiful curves. 

Before much longer Miss stood, smoothing her hair back from her face and running her hands along the sides of her dress, collecting herself. Kakashi and Sakura stared up at her, the dancing light from the fireplace gleaming across her ivory skin. She looked otherworldly, her long dark hair rippling in the dim light, a secretive smile playing at one corner of her mouth. Though they had barely started, and knew they should keep focused on the mission, something about the woman standing before them muddled the senses to a dangerous level. Lust rolled off her in ways, affecting the pair entwined on the couch. 

“Care to join me in the bedroom?” she asked, knowing the answer but making the offer anyway. She looked down at the couple sitting in front of her, the man’s angelic-looking face full of lust, his pretty partner flushed and breathing heavy, dress still down by her navel. 

They looked at each other and smiled in satisfaction, standing to follow her. 

As Miss led them from the room, one a celebratory thought crossed her mind. Seems like I’ve won this one, she thought. The satisfied look drifting across her smiling face was not visible to the others as they followed behind her. 

_______________________________________

The bedroom was just as extravagant as the rest of the penthouse, a four poster bed with hangings dominating the center of the room. It would easily fit them and whatever activities may occur, given the fact that it looked like ten people could sleep comfortably side to side in it. 

Sakura’s desire was still present, but she felt a touch of nervousness surveying the bed. If Kakashi hadn’t been right behind her, hand on her waist as he led her into the room, she wasn’t sure if she could have gone through with it. She felt out of her league with the two of them, but knew she had an important role to play. The two of them were needed in order to successfully distract the target so they could get intel from the bedroom. Sakura had already immediately noticed a stack of folders haphazardly strewn across an end table near the bed. Her real fear was becoming lost in the sensations, forgetting the mission in pursuit of her own pleasure. 

To their surprise, Miss said, “go ahead and get comfortable, I’ll be just a moment.” With that, she strode into the bathroom, leaving the two of them to stare down at the large bed.

“Are you okay?” Kakashi asked, gesturing for her to get on the bed while he quickly strode over to the stack of folders on the side of the bed. He had not envisioned their target would willingly leave them alone in her bedroom, especially if it contained sensitive information. But he wasn’t going to let the opportunity go to waste. 

“A lot more than I thought I would be,” she whispered back, low enough that there was no way Miss could hear them behind the closed bathroom door. He shot her a roguish smile, a look that suited the scar slashed across his eye perfectly. 

“Better take that off,” he said, flipping carefully through the folder at the top, his eyes scanning quickly. Miss could join them at any moment, and Sakura understood that her naked body on the bed might be sufficient distraction if she came out too suddenly. Kakashi kept his highly sensitive ears trained on the bathroom as he rifled through the papers. 

She lowered the golden gown down over her hips and tossed it to the side, now wearing only her panties. Kakashi looked up briefly, distracted by the sight of her lying on her side across the bed, gazing at him hopefully as he grabbed a paper, folded it neatly, and hid it in his inner tuxedo pocket. 

He turned towards her with a smile and shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket, tossing it near her dress on the floor. He started to unbutton his shirt as he joined her on the bed, but Sakura stopped him by putting her hands over his, unbuttoning the shirt herself. 

Kakashi looked down at her, seemingly a different woman than the one he had bedded last night. Her self assurance had only grown, and he could tell she was more comfortable in her own skin than she had ever been. The desire that had built earlier was still simmering in her eyes, and Kakashi knew that she was probably eager to continue the sexual dance they had started with their target. 

“You know,” he said, as she pulled the shirt down his arms, exposing his muscled chest and abs, “the information I just got would be enough to please the Hokage. We can leave right now with a successful mission.” 

Sakura pondered his words as they kneeled next to each other, naked from the waist up. “True, but if we leave now, we would forego any further interactions with our target and likely be banned for life from future parties.” She whispered the words to him, realizing that she was being given an out, but at the moment she didn’t feel like taking it. 

Kakashi chuckled at this, agreeing with her. “Looking forward to your first threesome, then?” he asked with a smile, gently teasing her. She blushed and turned her head away from him, both of them knowing the answer without her having to say anything.

He grabbed her chin and brought her lips up to meet his, tongue lazily exploring the inside of her mouth as she hummed in pleasure. A free hand skimmed down her side, resting low on her buttocks, gently squeezing as her mouth opened under his. 

“I’m glad you made yourselves comfortable,” a voice said from the direction of the bathroom. They turned to look at the woman standing in the doorway, soft light glowing behind her, illuminating her form as she grinned at them.

Kakashi caught his jaw before it dropped, but it was a near thing. He couldn’t help the wide eyes, however. He heard Sakura intake a quick breath beside him as his hands squeezed her bottom tightly. 

The woman standing casually in front of them had changed into a sheer black robe which barely fell to mid thigh, doing very little to hide her body from them. It was tied loosely around her waist, making the top fall attractively from one shoulder. The front of the robe barely covered her nipples, her large, round breasts begging to be touched. His eyes trailed lower, unable to help himself from almost panting at the sight of the extreme flare of her hips jutting out from a tiny waist. Stockinged legs showcased her well-defined attributes, highlighting the pale color of her upper thighs. Inches above that, a tiny scrap of black lace covered her womanly mound. The straps of her thong rested high on her hips, creating the illusion of endless length and accentuating her small waist. 

Kakashi had been with many women, some of them quite beautiful, but he could never recall meeting someone with such a perfect hourglass figure. Her body alone was enough to drive anyone wild, and when you paired it with the siren-length hair and killer smile, he understood how she had come into such a position of power in this underground world. 

Sakura had similar thoughts running through her head, surprised that she found the almost naked woman quite attractive. She had seen many women in various states of undress, but had never looked at a woman and felt sexual desire before. Sakura also had a hard time not trying to compare her lean form and subtle curves to the voluptuous beauty before her.

She snuck a glance at Kakashi, noting his eyes were pinned on the woman gliding towards them, a hungry look in his eyes. She felt a little bit of discomfort at the thought that he might want to be with this other woman more than her. The thought surprised her and she immediately shut it down, wondering why she should care. They were on a mission after all.

As Miss approached the bed, her eyes stayed locked on Sakura’s, making sure she saw her looking at her leaner form with desire and appreciation. Sakura was young and inexperienced, that much Miss knew, and she did not want them to back out at this point. She knew the effect her body had on various suitors and had been on the receiving end of spiteful behavior many times, which was why she was always careful when choosing her next conquest. Now that her desire had been stoked, she wasn’t leaving until she got what she wanted from the pair. 

She reached out, lightly cupping the underside of Sakura’s breast, sliding teasing fingers across her nipple. Her fingers continued the soft caresses as she finally turned her eyes to Kakashi. He looked at the nearly naked women in front of him and vowed to use the rest of their mission money to buy Tsunade the most expensive bottle of sake he could find. 

They both watched silently as Miss assessed his body from head to toe, a coy smile touching her lips. To say she appreciated his form as well was an understatement. Although half of his body was still hidden from her gaze, she was already looking forward to taking off the rest of his clothes. 

Sakura hoped that Miss wouldn’t think too hard about his perfect body. To her, it was obvious that he was a ninja, someone who pushed their bodies to physical extremes on a daily basis. The dim light hid most of the scars on his body, but it was clear that he was no stranger to a fight. She also noticed that the small Anbu tattoo on his upper arm was missing, obviously covered in some way. She felt relief at his preparations, knowing that even though it was unlikely she had ever seen the symbol before, they couldn’t let a little slip like that get in the way of mission success. 

“Hm, where to start,” Miss said lightly, tapping a long nail against her lip as she shot them a contemplative look. Kakashi, as eager as her to continue, gently nudged Sakura against Miss, indicating that she should lay against her. This mirrored their previous positions on the couch, yet this time it was reversed. Miss eagerly grabbed Sakura, hands stroking her, mouth nuzzling the sensitive parts of her neck as she awaited Kakashi’s next move. 

Kakashi moved his long form down Sakura’s body, licking and nipping as she went. Sakura moaned in pleasure as her senses were again overloaded with feeling. Miss was sucking on a spot just below her ear, making her toes curl in pleasure. She found the experience of lying against the soft curves of the beautiful woman behind her to be just as erotic as it had been to lie against the hard planes of Kakashi’s. She looked down at him as he positioned himself near her wetness, his fingers pulling the fabric away from her to reveal the pink-covered mound and tiny slit. He lowered until his mouth was a breath away from her, breathing in the musky scent of her arousal. 

He looked up at the scene above him, noticing that Miss had stopped nuzzling Sakura to watch him, hands eagerly massaging the breasts of the breathless girl sandwiched between them. Miss snaked a hand down over Sakura’s body, fingers threading through the silky pink hair at her top, middle finger stopping a breath away from her most sensitive spot. 

Sakura gasped in surprise as she felt Miss gently pull up, exposing her small nub to the man lying between her legs. Kakashi ran his tongue up her slit, gently snucking on her easily accessible clit. Sakura cried out at the pleasurable shock, legs trembling at the feel of his mouth on her. 

“Mmm, yes Kakashi, give her what she needs.” His cock twitched at Miss’s words and he increased the pressure of his tongue on Sakura’s clit. Sakura moaned as the pleasure grew, her legs clenching and unclenching in blind need. Miss slid her hands down to open Sakura’s legs firmly, pinning them with surprising strength to either side of the bed. Miss could easily see Kakashi’s work now, and she groaned in delicious arousal as she watched his tongue rhythmically massage Sakura’s folds. 

Miss brought Sakura’s mouth to hers again, kissing around the impassioned moans of the smaller woman as Kakashi built her up quickly. Miss broke the kiss, turning Sakura’s head slightly to press it into her bountiful bosom. She might have Tsunade beat, Sakura thought, gingerly placing a kiss near the woman’s distended nipple. Miss made a small sound of pleasure, urging her on. Refusing to get into her own head, Sakura remembered Kakashi’s advice to her about pleasuring a woman--start with what she herself liked to feel and go from there. Her tongue swirled around the areola, wetting it, before gently taking the nipple in her mouth and sucking it. 

She felt herself get wetter as Miss groaned and pushed her breast into Sakura’s face. Kakashi had replaced tongue with fingers, eyes caught on the erotic scene playing out before him. 

Kakashi knew that Sakura was a natural submissive from her performance last night. She had let him take the lead, welcoming his directions and eagerly joining in with each new position, though never initiating the change of pace herself. He didn’t have to actively think of what was next, he simply sat up and pulled Miss’s legs to him.   
Sakura didn’t move as the woman behind her twisted, head held in place with her tongue on Miss’s ample breasts. Miss gasped in pleasure as Kakashi ripped the thong down her body, serving her with tongue and fingers. He was not gentle with her, knowing the older woman was more than ready after the extensive foreplay. She cried out in pleasure, urging his roughness on, enjoying every minute of it. 

Sakura’s eyes widened as she looked down, strangely turned on by the tight grip Kakashi had on Miss’s hips and ass as he lapped hungrily at her center. She forgot what she was doing as she watched Miss sit up slightly, pulling at his hair and grinding into his face, her pure ecstasy evident as she threw back her head with a sharp cry of pleasure. She had not seen this side of Kakashi before, as he had been gentle with her from the beginning, allowing her body time to adjust. She felt heat throb incessantly at her core, knowing exactly how good it felt to be on the receiving end of Kakashi’s tongue. 

Suddenly, Miss pulled him up and away from his task, turning to look at Sakura. “I think we should return the favor. I’ve been dying to see the rest of you.” 

Sakura agreed, the pleasured heat that had built within her eagerly wanting more. They crawled over to Kakashi, helping him remove his pants. They watched as his long girth, fully erect, sprung free from its confines. Miss pushed him back into the pillows at the head of the bed with a giggle, his body half sitting up and half lying back. 

“Sakura, you lucky girl!” Sakura blushed prettily and Miss laughed at her response. Sakura looked down at Kakashi, a sheepish but pleased grin on his face. Miss was unaware that Sakura had little to compare it to, besides medical books, but it certainly seemed like her initial assessment that it might be too big to fit was shared by the naked woman next to her as she eyed his size in appreciation. 

“Why don’t you keep his mouth busy while I see what I can do here?” She smiled wickedly and lowered herself until her mouth was poised right over the head of his cock. She grasped his length in one hand, moving it slowly, eliciting a low groan from Kakashi as the nerves in his cock fired at the friction she caused. Sakura drew his mouth to hers, doing as Miss had said and teasing his mouth with her sweet tongue while Miss did the same thing to his throbbing member. 

The thought of both women pleasuring him at the same time was almost too much to take, and Kakashi gritted his teeth for control. He focused his mind elsewhere, willing himself not to explode under the expert treatment his cock was currently receiving. 

Sakura’s mouth drew from his as he cried out into hers. Realizing he was feeling intense pleasure, Sakura looked down to watch what Miss was doing to him.

Miss sat on her haunches with her head over his lap, both hands on his shaft as she moved them up, her mouth bobbing wetly at the tip. Her long dark hair was spread all over his thighs, and Sakura realized that Kakashi’s hand was tangled in it, holding her mouth to him. As Sakura watched, Miss moved a hand down to his sack, gently kneading as she drew more and more of his length into her wet hole, sucking greedily as she went. Sakura’s heart almost stopped, a feeling shared by Kakashi, when his entire length disappeared down her throat. His head fell back in lust and he mindlessly grabbed Sakura to him, her naked form falling into his chest, firm breasts held tightly against his heaving torso. 

“Holy fuck,” he muttered, unable to stop himself from thrusting into the mouth that held him in a firm, wet grip, suctioning his length up and down. When she released him, every eye in the room was trained on his wet cock, veins bulging along the sides of his impressive member. She grinned devilishly up at him, one hand still gripping his cock. 

Without speaking, Miss guided Sakura down his body until she was positioned over Kakashi’s hardness. Sakura was embarrassingly wet after watching the intense scene, aching for completion. Miss wanted to watch her orgasm, knowing it would fire her own response in return. 

Miss’s hand gently urged Sakura’s hips down, slowly impaling her onto his length, Kakashi hissing between his teeth at her tightness. Sakura was focused on her own pleasure, but Miss knew just how close Kakashi was, considering her mouth had been a major cause. She refused to let him spoil the fun until they both got their turn. 

“Don’t come yet,” Miss giggled, grabbing the base of his cock and squeezing firmly. Her hand then went up to tease the nub on Sakura’s slit, circling the tiny hardness until Sakura cried out in pleasure. Miss pushed her down at the sound, fully impaling her. The feeling of being stuffed to the brim made Sakura cry out loudly, every nerve ending in her body focused on the spot where their bodies joined. 

Kakashi had somehow controlled himself again. Even though his mind was lost to sexual pleasure, he knew he had to try to hold out until they each got a turn. Miss was on her knees next to Sakura, mouth busy at her nearest nipple, her fingers continuing to play with her clit. He watched as Sakura moaned in ecstasy, hips starting to move roughly as she lost herself to the building momentum. She raced towards orgasm under their shared efforts, Kakashi gripping her hips as he helped her ride, grunting in pleasure each time she impaled herself on him. 

“Cum for us, Sakura,” Kakashi groaned in a breathless voice, vocal cords strained as he watched her slim body ride him desperately. Miss turned to look at him, pleasure clouding her eyes, letting him know with a look that he had just taken those same words out of her mouth. They knew she was close, and without breaking eye contact with him, Miss increased the speed of her fingers, her other hand resting above his on Sakura’s hip. 

Sakura looked down at Miss’s fingers rubbing her clit and felt electricity fire from the spot. It triggered her breaking point and she threw back her head, screaming her pleasure as she exploded over his thrusting body. 

Luckily for her, Kakashi’s strong arms grabbed her before she could fall over. She had honestly been on the verge of passing out as the feeling of her peak continued to wash over her. 

“My turn!” Miss said eagerly, eyeing his still throbbing length as Sakura crawled off him, collapsing in exhaust near them. Though her lust had been eased for now, she could almost see it pulsing from the pair of them as they eyed each other with need. 

Kakashi had gotten to his knees, pulling the woman to him as they kissed for the second time that night. Watching Sakura orgasm and feeling her tightness pulse so tightly around him had made him almost animalistic with need. Miss moaned in pleasure against his mouth, breasts rubbing hard against his firm chest. His hand snuck down to squeeze a nipple tightly, the time for soft caresses long past. She bit his lip in response, meeting his intensity, drawing a lustful growl from him. His mouth moved to her chest, sucking on her nipples greedily as he clutched her breasts, ample flesh spilling over his grip. 

Although Kakashi thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of such large breasts in his hands, it wasn’t nearly enough. He broke his caresses and roughly turned her over, lifting her ass up to present her aching center to his eager explorations. Miss groaned in pleasure, loving the feeling of him taking charge. She was used to being the dominant one, but loved the feeling of surrendering to a man that was past his breaking point. His hand splayed over her ample backside, clutching the soft flesh tightly. He knew she was ready, her sopping entrance calling to him, begging to be filled. Without a second thought he rammed himself roughly into her from behind, eliciting a passionate cry from the woman on hands and knees in front of him. 

Sakura watched in fascination and growing arousal as Kakashi took their target from behind. His hips plunged into hers over and over, his hands digging into the ample flesh of her hips, forcing her back into him. Sakura felt an answering wetness on her thighs as Miss cried out, large breasts swaying at the pace he was setting. She wondered what it would feel like to be on the other end of such punishing attention, given the fact that they both seemed to be enjoying it immensely. 

“Oh yes, I’m so close!” Miss cried out, her arms collapsing, unable to hold herself up under his frenzied onslaught. He grabbed a handful of her long dark hair and pulled her roughly back up to him, swearing under his breath as he felt her clench tightly around him in response. She screamed in pleasure, her inner walls contracting almost painfully around his overly engorged length. He followed her, his own orgasm being ripped from him in response, the tightness in his balls shooting up with wonderful intensity. He had the foresight to pull out, hand gripping his length tightly as he shot his load onto the smooth skin of her ass. Sakura felt the blood rush to her face, a tingle coursing through her body as she watched him groan, eyes shut tight in pleasure as he milked the orgasm from his body in full view of her aroused gaze. 

Miss had collapsed again, loosely held in place due to Kakashi’s arms still clutching her hips, his head hanging down, breathing raggedly as he tried to catch his breath. Sakura continued to watch the scene with a deep sexual desire, feeling her own untouched center contract in pleasure. She ached to touch herself, feeling shy about doing such a thing in front of them, but knowing she would get relief mere seconds into rubbing her now swollen clit. 

Kakashi had pulled out and stood shakily, walking over to a chair that had a towel hanging on it. As Miss crawled over to Sakura, he gently cleaned her off, eyes locked on Sakura’s with an expression she couldn’t quite read.

She shook the thought from her head and focused on the deliciously mussed woman in front of her, staring directly at her pink mound. 

“That’s the wonderful thing about being a woman, Sakura,” she started to say, parting the pink folds in front of her, a low gasp following her actions. 

“Multiple orgasms.”

And with a cheeky wink, she bent to her task.


	9. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they near Leaf Village, mission a success, a menacing figure approaches them. Kakashi finds out the true purpose behind the mission, and Sakura gets tangled up in the repercussions of Tsunade's actions. Major plot twist ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always knew Tsunade would mess this up for them - Sigh.

Chapter 9: The Aftermath

Sakura slowed to a walk as they neared the Leaf Village. Kakashi matched her pace, staying close behind her as they rested, knowing they would be at the village soon. They walked comfortably together, both silently contemplating their own thoughts. 

After another intense round of pleasure, Miss had languorously stood, smiling down at the pair with a satisfied expression.

“I can’t thank you enough for the wonderful time I was able to share with you. I am going to lie in the bath for a while to relax. You are welcome to stay here or go back to your own hotel, depending on your schedule.”

And with another sweet smile, she strolled into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar as they heard the water start to run. 

Sakura had felt like she could barely move, but watched as Kakashi stretched with a deep, satisfied smile, throwing a wink her way. She giggled in response, unable to help herself, the endorphins in her body lowering her guard. 

“We better get back,” he said, loud enough for Miss to hear if she was listening. He walked naked over to the bedside table, quietly opening drawers as he rummaged through its contents. Sakura realized what he was doing and forced herself to respond, though her limbs felt like liquid and she wanted nothing more than to roll over and sleep for hours. 

“You’re right,” she sighed, gathering up her gown, still pooled on the floor. “We do have a long way to travel tomorrow.” It would be best to sneak out with their intel now, lessening the chance of getting caught. She dressed quickly, watching him grab another paper, this time taking the risk of performing a replication Jutsu so she wouldn’t know it was missing. 

She handed him his clothes and he dressed in mere seconds, hiding the other paper in the same secret pocket in his jacket. 

They moved to leave and heard a voice call, “hopefully I’ll see you at the next party!” Kakashi chuckled and led her from the room.

They had collapsed into an exhausted sleep when they got back to their hotel. Sakura had slept deeply, their bedroom antics combined with hiding chakra all night depleting her energy to an almost painfully low level. She recalled sliding into sleep, a chakra glow over her body as Kakashi used a basic form of medical ninjutsu to ease her body. She fell asleep before she could even thank him.

Their morning preparations had left little time for conversation as they hurried to depart. Kakashi had indicated to her that the missives he had stolen were important and that he wanted to get them to Hokage as quickly as possible. They had grabbed food to go, sprinting most of the way back. 

A sound deep in the forest brought her out of her reverie as they walked the familiar path to Leaf Village. She automatically scanned her surroundings, trying to pick up traces of chakra. She couldn’t sense anything, but most high-level ninja could hide themselves quite effectively if they wanted. She turned to Kakashi, realizing that he had noticed the other person well before her, but gave no indication to her that he perceived a threat. She stayed quiet, shooting him a questioning look. He shrugged, looking puzzled as well, but no one approached them. After several minutes, she turned to go and he followed behind her, somewhat hesitantly. 

She heard a commotion behind her suddenly and whirled at the sound of a kunai crashing against a sword.

“My, my, my” a raspy voice echoed, and Sakura felt every hair stand on end as she realized who the voice belonged to. She almost couldn’t believe her eyes, but it was clearly Orochimaru standing next to Kakashi, sword held defensively against the kunai that had been thrust at him in attack. “Is this the sort of welcome you give an old friend…. Kakashi?”

His low and raspy voice evoked a chill in her body that spread to her heart with a stutter of fear, watching them locked together. 

“What do you want?” Kakashi asked, body ready for attack, automatically moving to block Sakura’s body with his own if needed. 

“I simply have a message, there’s no need for alarm.” He slowly withdrew his sword from where it continued to block Kakashi’s kunai, and sheathed it. “Why, if I had wanted to harm you I could have easily attacked when your chakra was lowered at the party last night. Or maybe while you were so busily engaged in bed?” His yellow eyes narrowed into further slits as his gaze turned towards Sakura, a smirk on his wide mouth. The purple around his eyes intensified the yellow within, reminding Sakura of a snake poised to strike.

Kakashi’s visible eye narrowed at his words, debating on how he could deal with the immense threat of Orochimaru with Sakura immobilized in fear behind him.

“Hurry up then,” he said, affecting a casual tone and relaxing his body, though the kunai stayed firmly in his grasp. 

“I’m assuming you will be going to see Tsunade shortly,” he rasped, his attention returning to Kakashi. “Call it a favor for an old friend, but I have a warning for you.”

Kakashi’s body stiffened at his words, waiting for him to continue. 

“It seems that your pink-haired companion caused quite a stir at the party last night,” he started, a malicious grin spreading across his face. “Tsunade has gotten in way over her head by involving you both in this mission.”

“You were at the party last night?” Sakura gasped, hardly believing that such a notorious criminal could have been under their very noses, despite the fact that they had suppressed their chakras completely. It was likely that Orochimaru had done the same, his skill at deception almost unrivaled. 

“Oh yes, and I enjoyed watching you parade around very much,” his malicious grin turned into a leer as his eyes went up and down her body. Although she was clad in her standard Jonin uniform today, she felt as if his eyes had pierced through her clothing, seeing every inch of her. 

“Although you’re not quite my type, I can see why Sasuke has an interest.” At his words, Kakashi felt Sakura physically jolt behind him, her breath stuck in her throat as the name of her childhood partner and longtime crush was thrown in her face so casually. Kakashi’s grip tightened on the kunai, surprised at the anger he felt. He was usually the picture of calm and collected, but Sasuke was a very sensitive subject for the two former members of Team 7. Added to that was what he had implied, and Kakashi did not want to hear Orochimaru egging her on, whether there was truth to the words or not.

“Why is Hokage over her head? What do you mean by Sakura causing a stir?” Kakashi questioned the man across from him, someone he had fought many times before. His white face and long black hair created a frightfully compelling allure, and Kakashi knew he was not someone to be taken lightly. However, he needed as much information as he could get from the encounter to take back to Hokage.

“She has been targeted,” he replied simply, nodding in Sakura’s direction. Sakura felt a thrill of fear, unable to break contact with his slanted yellow eyes. 

“Hokage will know what I mean,” he added, before Kakashi could question further. He turned to leave, his chakra gathering to disappear in a flash, when he suddenly became corporeal again.

“Oh, and one more thing. Tell her Miss is more like me than like her. Always has been, always will be.” With a parting grin, Orochimaru was gone. 

“What the hell!” Sakura exploded, confusion and anger causing her to lose control. “Did that actually just happen?”

Kakashi nodded grimly, pocketing his kunai, staring uneasily at the spot Orochimaru had just vanished from. “I’m surprised he only wanted to talk. Usually he would be out for blood.” With that, he turned on his heel, intent on getting to the large building at the far side of the village that heralded the office of the Hokage as quickly as possible. 

Sakura immediately followed him, head still whirling. She knew it was useless to ask questions as they ran, even if her mind could form the words. Kakashi slowed only once, briefly, to yell at the gatekeepers that they needed to speak with the Hokage immediately. Though against protocol, the men at the gates felt their chakra signatures and allowed them to pass, knowing they couldn’t stop Kakashi even if they wanted to.

Within minutes they were standing outside of the large wooden door that opened to the Hokage’s office. Kakashi knocked but did not wait for an answer, entering the room as Hokage looked up from her paperwork with an annoyed expression on her face. 

“Damn it, Kakashi, I…” but he silenced her by mentioning a single name: Orochimaru.

Her eyes widened in alarm and she stood up suddenly, both hands slapping down on her desk as she bellowed for Shizune. They heard the clatter of her wooden shoes as she swept into the office, clutching Tonton in her arms.

Tsunade sat back down in a huff, staring at Kakashi. 

“Continue.” 

Sakura listened as he explained everything Orochimaru had said to them moments ago. Tsunade’s face was completely drained of color by the time he had stopped talking, sending a wild look towards Sakura.

“What the hell happened at this party?” she demanded, an angry glint in her eye. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but glanced towards Shizune, blushing a deep red. There was no way she could talk about everything that had occurred in front of an audience. The thought of saying it to her mentor alone was enough to fill her with dread. 

Tsunade noticed her charge’s discomfort and cast a stern eye at Kakashi, standing silently at attention with his hands in his front pockets. 

“For god’s sake,” she muttered, turning to Shizune. “Take Sakura to her apartment immediately, and have the two nearest Jonin set a watch on her.” Shizune nodded, crossing to the door to lead Sakura out of it. Sakura looked at everyone in confusion while Tsunade added, “Wait at your apartment until you hear from Kakashi. I will send him with word of our next steps once I hear a verbal report of the mission from him.”

Sakura stood, rooted to the floor, unsure if she should say or do anything to help her partner, who was stubbornly refusing to return her gaze.

“Dismissed,” Tsunade said sharply, reminding Sakura of her orders. She turned heel and walked out, following a concerned Shizune. 

“I’ll ask you this time,” Tsunade demanded, turning her fiery eyes on Kakashi. “Just what the hell happened at this party!” 

Kakashi closed his visible eye, trying to think of a delicate way to explain the events of yesterday. He remembered the missives, now secured in his belt pouch, and pulled them out to hand to her, hoping to prolong the moment before he would have to talk to Tsunade about Sakura. If he thought Sakura had a lethal punch, it was nothing compared to the physical power of Tsunade when she was riled. 

Tsunade took the missives, scanning them quickly. Her mouth dropped open in shock and her eyes went to his. “I’m assuming you read these. We will need to notify Danzo immediately to begin preparations.” Kakashi nodded in agreement, as the papers confirmed the large amounts of money being funneled into the Village Hidden in the Mist by a shell corporation. Luckily, there were some names included on the paper, which would enable Danzo to dispatch Anbu for questioning or elimination. 

“But Orochimaru approaching you both means that this mission goes deeper than we expected.” She stood up and started to pace as she thought aloud, while Kakashi simply stood, waiting for her to finish. “The idea of Sakura being a target means that something more sinister is connected to the military funding… I wonder how deep it goes.” She stood staring out the large window, thoughts running running fast and thick through her mind.

“I have a few questions,” Kakashi started, his analysis of the situation changing dramatically after speaking to Orochimaru. “First, was Orochimaru telling the truth? Did you know what he meant?”

Tsunade turned to face him, a sheepish look on her face. “I’m afraid that I left out a few details when I assigned you to this mission.” Kakashi had powerful skills of deduction and his line of questioning reflected each new detail he learned.

“That means you knew our target?” Tsunade nodded in affirmation. Orochimaru mentioning that Miss was more like him than like Tsunade had led him to the conclusion that the three of them were involved somehow, once she had confirmed the truth of his words.

“Does that mean I can assume that our target is actually a ninja?” Tsunade blanched, sitting down heavily at her desk, head resting wearily in her hands. 

“Yes,” she replied. Kakashi was shocked, wondering why she would put both Sakura and himself at risk by lowering their guard for this particular mission. Something wasn’t quite adding up. 

“Given the high opinion I hold of you, I can’t imagine that you would have sent us on this mission if you felt we were in danger.” Tsunade again nodded in agreement and Kakashi felt only slight relief at her words. 

“If you knew the target, it is safe to assume that you also knew she had access to this information, though obviously she wouldn’t give it to you. Let’s hope you at least asked nicely before sending Sakura into the lion’s den.” Tsunade’s eyes burned in anger at him, but Kakashi did not back down. 

“I think you need to explain yourself fully.” The details so far made sense, but the purpose behind the mission was still not fully clear. He wanted to hear the full story from Hokage herself. 

“Fine,” she muttered, grabbing a bottle of sake from her hidden desk drawer and generously pouring two cups. Without waiting for him, she downed it in one shot, sighing in pleasure as the alcohol hit her system. She had never planned on telling them about her motivations behind the mission, but it couldn’t be helped, given recent developments. The situation was more complicated and dangerous than she had originally anticipated. 

“Miss is an old companion. She lived in Leaf Village while we were training for the Chunin exams, and she became a good friend of mine…. And Orochimaru.” 

“She left the village shortly after passing the Chunin exams. She is an extremely skilled ninja, but she has absolutely no interest in fighting at all.”

“I can imagine she’s more of a lover than a fighter, wouldn’t you say?” Kakashi deadpanned, causing a blush to stain Tsunade’s cheeks. 

“That about sums it up. She made a name for herself quickly, using her womanly skills to secretly infiltrate many organizations. No one knew about her ninja status as she did not affiliate with any village. As far as I know, she’s never even fought as a ninja since leaving the Leaf. Regardless, her skills at espionage became a sought-after asset for the ultra wealthy as she built up her connections.” Tsunade poured another sake and sipped it slowly. 

“Of course, given the fact that we both travel extensively… well at least on my end before I became Hokage… we had very little contact over the years. My guess is she has been in closer contact with Orochimaru than either myself or Jiraiya ever knew.” She trailed off, staring into the glass of sake. They had been close during her time in the village, but she assumed the connection had faded away, similar to her own experience with Miss. She knew exactly what Orochimaru meant when he compared Miss to himself - she had a strong self interest and would not hesitate to bring anyone down that threatened her, past friends or not. 

“However, several years ago she amassed amazing wealth and used this to claw her way up the ladder, becoming a key player in the vast web of the ultra wealthy… the people with money that really run things among all Five Great Nations.” She paused, collecting her thoughts, recalling the woman she had seen for the first time since she was young. “I met with her several days ago, and I can see why she was able to break into this elite group.” Even Tsunade had found her alluring, though she never picked up on one ounce of chakra during their entire meeting. 

Kakashi nodded in understanding, remembering the overwhelming effect she had on both himself and Sakura. He had not felt chakra from her once, but guessed that her skills as a ninja were at play in some way, creating the atmosphere that both he and Sakura willingly leapt into. 

“She is a beautiful woman… and dangerous. But just how dangerous is beyond me.” She stopped, lost in thought, but Kakashi brought her back with his next question. 

“Well, what happened when you met?” Tsunade blushed again, downing the sake as she avoided his eyes. 

“I knew she had sensitive information, but she refused to give it to me. I realized the only way I could possibly tempt her was with a bet.” Kakashi’s visible eye shot open wide in shock, realizing that if it involved a bet and Tsunade, all “bets” were off. 

“You have to understand, she used to love to gamble almost as much as I do. Though that lousy woman always had more luck than me.” She sniffed in annoyance, finger rubbing the side of the sake jar, wondering if she should pour another. 

“So what bet did you make?” Kakashi feared her answer, and knew it had something to do with him and Sakura.

“It was a great bet, actually, the best one I have ever made. A real win-win situation. She even provided the funds to make it happen!” She looked up at him with a smile, but he just stared at her, wishing fervently that she would not say what he thought she was about to. 

“She said I could have the information concerning the funding if I won the bet, and she sweetened the pot by making it possible for me to get the information I needed even if I lost.” Kakashi’s eyes narrowed in irritation, waiting for her to tell him what the bet actually was.

“Well?” he growled, annoyance coloring his tone. 

“Well,” she copied, throwing him a smirk, “she bet that if I sent a male and female ninja to her in disguise to one of her famous parties, she would be able to get them into bed.” Kakashi slowly shook his head, brain unable to process the ridiculous bet that Tsunade had agreed to. 

“Of course, I bet that she couldn’t do it, especially if I could control who I sent. She agreed to hand over the papers if she lost, but made it clear that she would keep the information in her penthouse, unguarded, for anyone to take.” 

“She told me that I had to give you those specific mission directives though to make it an even bet. She also made it clear that it had to seem like a legitimate mission, otherwise the bet was off. I couldn’t pass it up. Given the fact that I knew she wouldn’t fight you, I figured you could easily snatch the information once you infiltrated her room.”

“So, regardless of the outcome, the intel was mine.” And with that she poured a third cup of sake in celebration. 

Kakashi stood frozen, the implications of the mission rushing through his mind. Tsunade had greatly underestimated her opponent, thinking the papers would have been easy to steal. After meeting Miss, Kakashi was positive they would never have gotten close to her unless she got what she wanted. Tsunade had also misjudged the situation between himself and Sakura, assuming that they would find a way to complete the mission without needing to follow through with the mission’s plan of dual seduction. 

Miss’s control of the details of the mission had trapped Tsunade without her knowing. 

Tsunade was starting to feel a bit tipsy, but gestured to the intel lying on her desk. “But as I can see, you stole them out from under her, no harm done. Except for that damn Orochimaru,” she grumbled, shooting a disgusted look at her sake glass before meeting his eyes.

He stayed silent, unsure of what to do. Should he omit the mission details for now, knowing that the intel was collected either way? He had a feeling it couldn’t be kept secret for long, understanding that both Miss and Orochimaru knew the truth of their tryst. He chose to stay silent though, realizing that he would give Sakura the ability to make that decision when they filed their official mission report. 

“So what do we do about Sakura?” he asked, effectively steering the conversation away from any mention of a threesome involving him, Sakura, and Miss. 

“I will need to meet with the elders and supply them with this information while Danzo organizes an Anbu reconnaissance mission. Sakura will need to stay under guard while we try to figure out what her being a target means. Another mission is likely, and Miss will be involved, again… though I’m sure she will continue to be less than helpful, knowing that she finally lost to me.” A smug smile crossed her face as she sipped her sake. Kakashi did not correct her, waiting for his dismissal.

“Go talk to Sakura and explain the situation fully. You both must analyze every detail of that night to try to identify how and when she was targeted. I will attempt to get into contact Orochimaru, though I am sure it will take several days to hear from him, if he even responds at all. I will call you once the elders have met and relay any pertinent information to you directly. Dismissed.”

He nodded his head, in his mind already halfway out the door.


	10. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sakura learns about the secrets behind their mission, her anger explodes. Will Kakashi be able to handle his own feelings, as well as hers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had too much fun writing that scene :)

Chapter 10: The Fallout

Sakura paced in her tiny apartment, mind whirling at the encounter with Orochimaru. Just what had he meant when he said that Miss wasn’t like Tsunade? Did that mean Tsunade knows their target personally? Why hadn’t she shared that pertinent information when explaining the mission?

She sat back on her bed, glancing outside the window to see a ninja in a Leaf uniform standing idly next to the building by hers. He could have been up to anything, but Sakura had been watching as he changed positions subtly, his eyes glancing towards her apartment on occasion. Being under watch was annoying, especially when she had no idea why. 

Her mind went back to the party, trying to recall the many people she had interacted with. It was a difficult task, given her intense focus on their target, barely paying attention to anyone else. She had felt no hostility from the crowd, enjoying herself while swept up in the elegant party. She could think of no reason why someone would target her. Her chakra had been well under control all night, besides the tiny manipulations she ran on her bloodstream to subtly lessen the effects of the alcohol she consumed. 

She shook her head in exasperation. Even Orochimaru himself could not have detected her chakra at that level unless he was standing right by her. Speculations continued to run through her mind, failing at generating any real clues when it was impossible to know what the culprit wanted with her in the first place. 

She rolled over, willing herself to relax as she waited impatiently for Kakashi to arrive to share what he had discussed with Tsunade.

A knock at her door startled her and she jumped up, practically running to the door. She opened it, finding herself face to face with Kakashi, a look of weariness in his eye. He strolled in without bothering to ask for permission, stopping to stand in her living room as he turned to look at her. 

She watched him closely, trying to anticipate what he might say. He looked the same as he always looked, dressed in his typical Jonin gear, silver hair in long spikes over the headband that covered his scarred eye. The mask covering most of his face hid the grim set of his mouth, but Sakura knew that he was worried from the tension she could see in his shoulders. 

“Go ahead and get comfortable, I have a lot to tell you.” She crossed into the living room, sitting on the small couch as he continued to hold himself stiffly. She felt the worry creep into her slowly, picking up on the tension that was emanating from him.

Kakashi sighed and debated on where to start. He crossed to her living room window, leaning casually against the frame as he willed his body to relax. He was unsure why he felt so tense. Was he nervous to tell Sakura about the truth behind the mission? Did he feel guilty? Was he simply worried for her and her wellbeing after being targeted on a mission he was responsible for? 

Sakura watched him as he stood, expression hidden from her completely as his eye was currently focused on something outside the window. Despite the tension in the room, Sakura couldn’t help where her thoughts drifted to as she gazed at his powerful body. The last two days had completely changed her perception of him; she had always recognized his strength and self-assurance, but she had never once recognized him as a desirable man. 

She knew of many women who had confessed to having feelings for him and she had always chalked it up to his skills as one of the best fighters in the village. She had seen proof of his skill time and time again, and knew that his slight celebrity status was well-earned. When she was younger, she had eyes for no one but Sasuke, and had never dreamed she would be looking at the man before her now in the way that she was. 

Her feelings for him were still confusing, but there was no denying to herself that Kakashi was now more to her than just her former teacher. He had awakened a desire she hadn’t even known existed in her and there was no way she could gaze at him now without feeling a strong attraction towards him. 

Her musings were halted when he started to speak. As she listened, she felt an initial shock and disbelief at his words. As he continued the retelling, reaching the part where Tsunade had bet they wouldn’t sleep with Miss, Sakura jumped up from the couch, unable to contain her emotion. She stomped around the apartment and Kakashi listened calmly as she vented her frustration, yelling about Tsunade’s irresponsibility, along with a threat to go there right now and tell her just what she thought about the situation. 

Despite the threat, she sat back down on the couch in a huff, urging him to continue. She listened to the rest of his explanation, including his personal assessment of Miss and her abilities, in eerie silence. 

“Now you know everything that was said in the Hokage’s office after you left.” Sakura believed his words, knowing that he would not keep information from her in this instance.

“So we still have no idea why I am being targeted, and we are stuck thinking through nonexistent clues as we wait to be told what we can or can’t do next.” She was fuming, anger coloring her tone.

“Sounds about accurate,” Kakashi replied, his nonchalant words adding fuel to the fire, unbeknownst to him. She wasn’t angry at him exactly, but the idea of being manipulated so thoroughly was clouding her judgment. 

“I still can’t believe Hokage agreed to this.” Kakashi silently agreed, but tried to look objectively at her decision-making process. 

“From her viewpoint, pairing us together was the best strategy to get the information. She likely had no idea that playing along with the mission directives would lead to her losing the bet, considering the thought never crossed her mind that we would actually sleep together.” His words caused anger to flicker through her nerve endings, though at this point she didn’t know if she was more angry at him, Hokage, or herself. Kakashi looked at her silently fuming, the anger rolling off her in waves. He wasn’t sure exactly what the anger was directed at, so in order to find out, he asked his next question.

“Do you regret it?” It had been hard for him to say the words, knowing that she may very well be angry at her loss of innocence, feeling that he had somehow taken advantage of the situation.

Although that was never his intention, it is true that he never questioned the mission orders or thought about creating an alternative way to steal the information. Breaking mission orders was a fairly common practice, as ninja have to adapt to situations constantly in order to achieve success. Such things are generally forgiven when the end result is positive. He wondered when his initial opposition to the plan had changed to one of acceptance, and even eagerness. 

As he looked at her, still not speaking, he realized that his feelings had started to change when his eyes had been opened to Sakura as a woman, and a beautiful one at that. He had been eager to touch her once he found her willing, and regretted nothing that happened between them.

For Sakura, the words tossed so carelessly at her while he stood before her in exaggerated ease caused her emotions to boil over. She was confused and angry, starting to come to the realization that she had all but jumped into his arms, and they had both acted irresponsibly. From the way he looked right now, it seemed that he could care less about what happened on the mission, which infuriated her to no end.

The anger throbbing through her stole her voice and she sat in silence, trying to stop from lashing out at him. Sakura had worked for years to keep her notorious temper under control and the silence between them was causing it to slip bit by bit.

Kakashi took her silence to heart, feeling his own anger flash through him, covering the slight disappointment he had felt when she didn’t vehemently deny his statement right away. Kakashi and Sakura knew each other well, but they had never been in a situation quite as fraught as this before, and neither knew what to say to make it better.

He walked towards her, his tall figure looming over her as she watched him approach through eyes narrowed in anger. 

He stopped directly in front of her, forcing her to crane her neck to look up at him from her position seated on the couch. 

“I’m sorry if I did anything that hurt you. I would hope that you know me well enough to understand that I would never do so on purpose.” He looked down at her with stern eyes, adopting the lecturing tone he had always used on her in the past. She bristled in response to his tone, realizing that he had missed the point of her anger entirely. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that we did what we needed to do in order to successfully complete the mission. We were both willing, and even if you regret it now, what’s done is done. It’s as simple as that. A ninja does what must be done, regardless of personal feelings. I thought you understood that, considering the uniform you are wearing.” His uncovered eye went up and down her body, indicating her Jonin outfit, lecture completed. Sakura couldn’t believe his audacity and it caused her anger to snap, lashing out at him. 

“Why are you such an asshole?” she exploded, jumping up from the couch and pushing him backwards, causing him to stumble against the coffee table in the center of the room. He immediately righted himself, hand moving like lightning as he caught her wrist in his own before she could shove him again. 

Her face was flushed and her eyes were blazing, and he couldn’t help the small twinge of lust he felt looking at her this way. However, her actions couldn’t just be excused, finding it almost unbelievable that Sakura had just said something like that to him. 

“Why are you acting like a petulant child?” His tone had turned deadly as he stared down at her, wrists still caught in his hands. 

At his words, Sakura felt her temper finally burst. She turned swiftly in his arms, breaking his hold, dropping automatically into her fighting pose, ready to beat the hell out of him until he begged for mercy. Kakashi's eye widened in shock as he blocked a series of quick punches she executed towards his head, shoulder, and side. 

“What the hell, Sakura!” He exclaimed, anger infusing him as he grabbed her again, attempting to pin her arms down to her side with her back to his chest. 

“Cha!” she yelled, breaking his grip, and Kakashi felt the chakra bubble up suddenly over her skin before he was pushed away. She landed a solid kick to his side before he grabbed her leg, intending to toss her down on the couch.

She spun again, too fast for him to catch easily, especially with the slight glow of chakra emanating from her skin. 

“Don’t you think you’re just proving my point?” he asked, trying to be reasonable and hoping she would calm down. His own anger wasn’t in check yet, and her actions were spurring him on.

She again threw a quick series of calculated punches his way, looking for an opening. The two had sparred together many times in the past, but he didn’t think it was the best idea for him to encourage her actions in the middle of her very small living room. He blocked her punches with apparent ease, although it was taking more effort than usual as he refused to enable his own chakra, knowing that a full blown fight would ensue if he did. 

He created a false opening on his right side, knowing that in her anger she would fall for it. She did almost immediately and he trapped her arm against him with his elbow, his other arm grabbing her tightly across the chest, finally trapping her securely against his front. She struggled against him, demanding that he let go off her immediately.

“I will let go of you if you promise not to attack me the minute I do.” Sakura bit back a retort, doing as he asked, her anger still present but her temper finally subsided. He spun her around to face him when he felt her chakra subside, one hand grabbing her chin and forcing him to look up at her. 

“Feel better?” he asked mockingly as he watched her growl in response. The feeling of her hot body against him, squirming in anger and shooting him looks that could kill effectively changed his ember of lust into a flame. 

She was cursing up at him, chin still held in his grasp, not noticing the different kind of heat that pooled in his eye. In less than the blink of said eye, he had pulled down his mask just enough to free his lips and crushed them to hers. 

Kakashi was not feeling gentle at the moment. He clutched her tightly to him, arms wrapping around her as his lips forced hers to open to his probing tongue. Sakura gasped as heat swept down her spine at his actions, mixing with her anger to produce a sensation that fired every cell in her body. She pushed back against him, mouth meeting his in a frenzy, her hands sneaking out from between them to grasp the back of his hair in a tight grip. 

Their lips never left each other, bruising in their intensity. Both of them were channeling their anger into passion, unable to separate the two emotions at this heated moment. 

Kakashi stepped blindly forward, shoving her against the wall while yanking her legs up to wrap tightly around his waist. Sakura gasped in surprise against his mouth and held him tightly, feeling his hardness grind against her. She felt lust pulse through her body, responding to the rough way in which he was handling her. Kakash’s hand yanked up her shirt, immediately finding her breast beneath her clothing and squeezing it in his hand. She moaned in pleasure, biting his lip, grinding back hard against the hot length pressed into her, silently asking him for more. 

Both of them lifted their heads from each other at the same time when they heard a knock at the door. They turned back to each other almost comically, twin expressions of shock on their face as they realized their position against the wall, Kakashi’s hand still up her shirt. 

He immediately released her as she attempted to straighten her clothes. His hand reached down to his erection to adjust it, hoping that whoever the hell was at the door didn’t notice anything was amiss.

Sakura shot him a look that conveyed she was still mad at him over her shoulder as she walked to open her door. 

Shizune stood at her door, smiling, a grocery sack in hand. “Hi,” she brightly, thrusting the bag out to Sakura. She took it as Shizune started to explain that she would have to be under house arrest for just a little longer, but the meeting of the elders was almost complete and they would have a solid plan to work with shortly. 

Her voice trailed off as she noticed Sakura was breathing deeply, face flushed and lips bruised. Shizune looked her up and down and noticed her hair was mussed as well. She looked around Sakura and noticed that Kakashi was standing in the living room, leaning casually against the wall.

Shizune looked back at Sakura, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Is everything okay?”

Before she could answer, Kakashi came up behind her and shot Shizune a sweet smile.

“Sakura was just letting out some of her frustrations after hearing some more details about the mission. We should probably leave her alone now before she takes out her anger on another innocent bystander.” Before either of them could respond, he had ushered Shizune out the front door with him, shutting the door behind him with a firm snap.

“What was that all about?” Shizune asked, confusion evident on her face. 

“You’ll have to talk to Hokage about it, but she’ll be fine.” Shizune didn’t press, knowing that he wouldn’t say anything more about it. 

Kakashi heard a crash behind him as he walked down the front stairs of her apartment building, Shizune still at his side. He wouldn’t swear to it, but he was pretty sure Sakura had just thrown a punch through one of her walls.


	11. The Past (Miss x Orochimaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter - Orochimaru returns from delivering his message to Kakashi and Sakura. What kind of connection does he have to Miss? Why did Miss send them a message in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this as a flashback, wanting to tease some of the information regarding the connection between Miss and Orochimaru to prepare for the upcoming story - but it got a little out of hand! 
> 
> I'm gonna have to write that love scene soon *shudders in delight*

Chapter 11: The Past (Miss x Orochimaru) 

Far away from Leaf Village, a curvaceous woman with long dark hair stood by a window, waiting patiently for someone. Her eyes skimmed over the city below, expression neutral, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to find this person until they wanted to be found. They were almost as adept as her at hiding in broad daylight. 

She heard a slight sound behind her and turned to face the man who had just appeared at her back. He stood with arms casually crossed, long white shirt covering the long-sleeved black shirt underneath, a purple ropelike belt tied around his waist. His gray pants fit loosely, secured with white bindings from ankle to calf. 

He stared back at her, narrow white face surrounded by long black hair, his startling yellow eyes highlighted on the inside corners with a dash of purple paint. 

She turned from him, looking back out the window, an air of indifference clinging to her. As she knew he would, he approached her from behind until he was standing close enough that she could feel his warm breath on the back of her head. 

“Don’t you want to know if the message was delivered?” he asked in a teasing voice that included his signature low rasp. 

“I have no doubt that you did as I asked.” She continued to stare out the window, watching people milling around the shops below, groups of people laughing and smiling as they went about their daily business. 

When he next spoke, his voice was lower and more dangerous, and his face peered over her shoulder, forcing her to look into his eyes. She suppressed a shiver as he whispered into her ear. 

“And do you think I appreciate such a response when I go out of my way to help you?” His breath was hot against her face, his body not quite pressed into hers, but the feeling of dominance was clearly conveyed. 

She allowed a small smile to turn up one corner of her mouth as she considered him, dazzling green eyes showing her mischievous intentions.

“I don’t consider it as a favor, more like an exchange.” She licked her lips, watching the slits in his eyes focus on the movement with careful interest. He turned her to face him fully, a small smile touching his lips as his eyes scanned her body, currently clad in a tiny black dress that left little to the imagination. 

“We have exchanged information many times over the years, but this one was such a hassle.” His fingers lightly traced the hollows of her throat as he spoke. In response, Miss grabbed his free hand and brought it slowly to her mouth, painted lips covering his middle finger as she gently sucked it into her mouth. 

His eyes flared in heat, pupils thinning until they were nothing but a thin black line. 

“Then again,” he murmured, watching her suck, “if you keep using your mouth so well, I suppose I can be your errand boy on occasion.” He pulled his finger free as she laughed, sighing in pleasure as his hand moved down to her bosom, running a trail of wetness across her flesh. His finger slipped below the low cut of her dress, lightly caressing her nipple, causing it to harden instantly. She felt herself get wet from his light touch, never failing to understand how he was able to fill her with lust so quickly. It was his turn to chuckle lightly in amusement as he pulled her roughly into his arms.

“Now be a good girl and get on your knees to say thank you.” 

_________________________ 

Many hours later, Miss got up from her bed, pulling a robe on to cover herself from the chill in the room. It was one of the rare occasions when Orochimaru had actually stayed with her after they had finished, sleeping soundly in the bed next to her. He rarely liked to leave his labs for long, and she had always believed it was because he found it difficult to relax outside of his various strongholds. She shrugged as she walked to the living room, knowing that he slept soundly because she was there, secure in his belief that no one could enter, even if they knew he was there.

Very few people knew about her real connection to Orochimaru, and she had been hesitant to send him to Tsunade, knowing that many more people were likely to find out if Tsunade chose to share this information recklessly. They both operated in the same dark underworld, so a casual acquaintance could be easily explained, but more than that would be unwise. 

She stopped at the window, her breath fogging the glass, as she looked out into the darkness, far beyond the lights that continued to illuminate the city. She was lost in her thoughts, unable to understand why she had felt the need to involve Tsunade even further than she already had. 

“I know it might be difficult for you to understand, given that we have the same temperament when it comes to most humans- petty annoyances at best, disposable at worst.” His voice came from behind her, and she watched his white body approach in the reflection of the window glass. He was completely naked, at ease in his body as he stood next to her, eyes trained on the same faraway spot in the distance. She didn’t reply, finding no need to do so as he had already read into her thoughts. 

“Sometimes, much to our dismay, we care about people.” His hand reached over to grab hers lightly, bodies still as they stood quietly next to each other. She raised an eyebrow at his words, the implication that she cared about Tsunade, Kakashi, or Sakura being laughable in most circumstances. However, she was not someone to lie to herself on any occasion, a talent that had always served her well. 

“As inconvenient as it may turn out to be, you did the right thing.” His hand continued to hold hers in a soft grip, his voice soothing her nerves. She rarely received gestures of comfort from Orochimaru and tried to keep the surprise from her face, but she knew very little escaped his attention. 

To outside eyes looking in, they had a strange relationship, if you could even call it one. They lived completely separate lives, only reaching out when they needed each other’s help. Over the years, he had needed her less and less, but she was content, knowing he had his own life and ambitions, while she had hers. There had never been promises between them, even when they were very young, only lust. 

And while the lust still persisted, both were too similar to each other to deny the foundation of their relationship - Miss had saved Orochimaru’s life when they were young, binding the two together. She had released her deadly power only once in her life, and it was in order to take down the enemy who held a knife to Orochimaru’s throat. Ever since, he had felt an obligation towards her and had taken on a role similar to that of a protective older brother. She remembered when he had come to her the night before she left, years and years ago, after he found out she was leaving the Leaf. They had argued passionately, the one and only time he had ever raised his voice to her. She could not live with what she had done, and Orochimaru burned with both guilt and anger that she couldn’t let it go. 

“I will protect you,” he had vowed, grabbing her arm to prevent her from storming out. “But I can’t protect you if you aren’t here. I must stay in the Leaf. My work is here.” She fondly remembered shoving him back, growling that she had never asked for his protection and didn’t want it. Their struggle ended in locked lips, the first time they had ever kissed. They had come together that night, over and over, trying to communicate their feelings with naked flesh and pounding hearts. In the morning, she had left, but their bond had never severed. 

She jolted back to the present as Orochimaru grabbed her shoulders, turning her towards him. 

“As I said, try as we might, we often can’t help who we care about.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently as he spoke, the warmth in his eyes communicating to her that he too remembered that bond and would not break it. He had never betrayed her, nor she him, and that was likely the only constant that either had in their lives. 

She sighed deeply, stepping into his body as her arms wrapped around his neck in a rare gesture of affection. He stood still as she hugged him tightly, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes that she would not shed. 

When she pulled back to look at him, the tears were gone as if they never existed, her eyes sparkling up at his, full of naughtiness. 

“Well, I suppose they were good in bed,” she said flippantly, turning from him to walk away, flipping her long dark hair in a teasing gesture as she went. 

His long white arm grabbed hers before she could get far, yanking her back towards him. 

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” he rasped menacingly. It was an unspoken rule between them that they never discussed lovers the other might have, though neither of them was really the jealous type. 

“Oh, nothing,” she teased as his hand grabbed her waist next, pulling her close until her body lined perfectly with his. “There’s much to say about the stamina of youth, but I would hate to say anything that might offend a man of your years.” She smiled widely, enjoying the game as his eyes narrowed in challenge.

“Stamina is one thing, but I seem to recall you begging for my touch mere hours ago.” One brow lifted in satisfaction but she simply nodded in agreement, her hand resting on his chest as she considered her next words. 

“That’s true,” she started, her smile growing wider, “but I bet you can’t do it again.” They both knew he could, but Miss revelled in the moment, taking advantage of one of his rare good moods to tease him mercilessly. 

“Let’s see,” he murmured, hands pulling the robe from her body to settle in a heap around their legs. His hand mirrored hers as he laid it over her heart, a stream of green chakra growing under his fingers. “How about I prove you wrong if you agree to release some of this wonderful chakra?” Her eyebrows raised up, shooting him a doubtful look. 

“You rarely relax your control, but you can around me. Who knows, it might even make you feel better.” It had been years since he had seen her release chakra, he thought, as the idea filled him with excitement. She sighed heavily in response, knowing that she would get nowhere with him unless she fulfilled his request. 

When she didn’t immediately assent, he added a statement intended to rile her. “Well, you are getting older. It’s probably not as good as it once was.” She smirked back at him, knowing full well he was egging her on, just as she had done to him earlier. How did he always manage to get the upper hand? 

“I suppose it can’t be helped,” she said with casual indifference, the chakra growing under his fingers. Orochimaru let out a pleasant noise as he felt her release. She possessed some of the most intense chakra he had ever felt in his life, and his body filled with sexual excitement as she glowed before him, an amused smile on her face. 

The time for talking was over as he scooped her into his arms and carried her laughingly towards the bedroom.


	12. The Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her heated fight with Kakashi, a day at the hot springs with Ino is just what Sakura needs. After running into Kakashi, Ino makes an invitation that shocks Sakura. What will Sakura do? Steamy scene commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist imagining Kakashi at the hot springs. This chapter is a bit of a tease, but that's my favorite part! Don't worry, they will have their hands on each other with no distractions soon enough ;)

Chapter 12: The Hot Springs 

“How are you feeling today? Shizune said something about an incident at your apartment last night?” Sakura willed the blush from her face, shaking her head at Tsunade’s words. 

“Hmmmm… Anyway, I called you here to discuss my meeting with the elders. We have sent feelers out to collect information on this shell corporation. Hopefully we can find some information that may give us a clue as to why they are targeting you. It will be difficult to proceed until we discover the reason.”

Sakura nodded her understanding as Tsunade continued. “Some believe the message could be intended to deceive us, as it is associated with Orochimaru, combined with the fact that we have no idea who really sent the message. However, based on the data available, we are running off the assumption that it was Miss until we learn otherwise.”

“What I want to know,” Tsunade said, casting a stern look in her direction, “is why Miss would send me a message of warning concerning you, when I have the feeling that she doesn’t often do things unless they directly benefit her. The only contradiction to this is Orochimaru’s words. There is a hidden meaning somewhere, as I already know how closely her personality reflects his.” She closed her eyes in thought, chin on her folded hands while her elbows rested on the expansive wooden desk.

Sakura didn’t know what to make of the situation, and the mostly sleepless night she had spent going over the details again and again only added to her confusion regarding the entire situation. She could think of nothing to say, her thoughts too chaotic to share. 

“You’re awfully quiet today.” Sakura shrugged, trying to think of something important to add to the discussion.

“It’s possible that she is just looking out for us.”

Tsunade started, peering closely at her, searching her expression for clues to her meaning. 

“Why would she do that? Did something happen between you during your mission that would make you come to that assumption? I’m operating on the basis that she lost the bet, making it even less likely that she would try to help me out in the future.”

Sakura’s thoughts raced, realizing that she had to come clean in order for them to figure out who was targeting her and why. As she looked into the eyes of her mentor, her brows scrunched together in concern, her throat swallowed with difficulty, barely able to form the words.

“Yes, something happened between me and Miss that night.” Sakura paused after mumbling this particular sentence, watching as Tsunade's eyes opened wide in shock.

“Why in the world would Kakashi leave something like that out when he was giving his verbal report?” She scowled, knowing the lazy ninja would likely take days to submit the official written report of the mission, but he was not the type to leave something so important out when reporting to his superiors.

Sakura could easily guess the answer. She took a steadying breath and replied, “since the information is of a deeply personal nature, I’m assuming he wanted to give me the opportunity to decide how much I wanted to tell you.”

“My god, Sakura, what are you saying? That you… you...” she trailed off, staring in disbelief at her pupil. Instead of cowering before her as usual, Sakura kept her eyes on Tsunade, even though she desperately wanted to run and hide.

“Yes,” she replied evenly, refusing to back down. She didn’t consciously realize it, but the mission had changed her slightly, giving her a newfound sense of purpose and strength that she didn’t have before. 

Tsunade fell heavily back into her chair, hand over her eyes as she tried to collect herself. Sakura waited with baited breath, anticipating the worst. 

“You mean I lost the bet?” She asked in a strangled voice, looking at Sakura with eyes of utter disbelief and disappointment. Sakura’s mouth dropped, frozen with her own disbelief at her mentor’s words. The absolute absurdity of the situation suddenly hit her, and she giggled, quickly hiding it behind her mouth.

Tsunade glared at her, arms folding across her ample chest to show her displeasure. Her fierce look was Sakura’s undoing, and she found delighted laughter bursting forth between the fingers attempting to cover her mouth.

As Sakura laughed heartily, completely bemused at the state of her current circumstances, Tsunade continued to pout. After a few seconds, the sound of Sakura’s laughter brought a small smile to her own lips.

“Well, it can’t be helped, I suppose,” she muttered as the laughter died down. “I know that you are okay, because I taught you to be the best ninja you can be.” Sakura nodded eagerly in agreement. “I hope you know that you can talk to me whenever you need.” Sakura smiled in response, bobbing her head again. 

“Thank you, Hokage-sama. I’m fine for now, just trying to figure some things out. I will let you know when I do.” Tsunade accepted her confident smile with a brief nod.

She immediately turned the conversation back to the business at hand. “The next few days are crucial as we wait for word back from the teams we sent out to gather information. We are discussing a possible espionage mission, and one elder believes it should fall on you and Kakashi to set a trap, using the identities you successfully wielded before.” Sakura tensed at the information, but understood that it was a smart move. If she was the target, they could use her persona to draw in whoever was behind the message and capture them. 

“I think you should prepare for the possibility, but until we hear more it is life as normal, though we are upping the guards around the village in preparation. We don’t know if the enemy is going to come after you, but we can’t be too careful. We also decided to call off your watch for now, since an attack doesn’t seem likely, but I don’t want you to let your guard down. Dismissed.”

Sakura bowed slightly, leaving the office. Another mission with Kakashi when all she wanted to do currently was strangle the life out of him? No, thank you.

——————————————-

Kakashi leaned against the wall of a nearby building, nose in Icha Icha, the crowd around him noisily going about their business on the main streets of the Leaf. 

He was waiting for Genma to join him. They had found some free time this afternoon to train together and Kakashi was looking forward to the session, hoping it would distract him from his near constant thoughts of Sakura. 

“Yo!” a voice nearby yelled in greeting. Kakashi’s eyes briefly glanced up from his book as he watched a familiar-looking face approach, clad in a navy bandana, signature senbon protruding from his mouth. 

Kakashi shut his book, stashing it in his belt pouch, gesturing toward the man with his usual wave of greeting. 

“Bet you’re ready to get your ass kicked after getting back from such a fluffy mission,” Genma said by way of greeting. “I’ll force every last detail from you as I pound your recently whipped ass into the dust.” Kakashi couldn’t help his slight chuckle at those words, his hand going up to clap Genma on the shoulder. His laughter drew the eye of many interested passerby, and two girls openly giggled behind their hands with looks of appreciation as they passed. The men chatted casually as they walked down the road. Kakashi was distracted, failing to notice that Sakura was approaching him.

She was also busy, digging around in her purse to give something to Ino. They walked down the street arguing, as was their usual habit, their bickering preventing Sakura from noticing Kakashi until he was almost on top of them. Luckily, she was able to stop the squeak of surprise before it escaped her lips. He also stopped suddenly near her, noticing her at the exact same moment she noticed him.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Ino yelled, rushing over to grab his arm and look up at him in a teasing gesture, harmlessly flirting as she always did. “I haven’t seen you since you got back from your mission! I’ve been badgering Sakura all day but she hasn’t said a thing about how the mission went.” She batted her eyelashes up at him, her grin firmly in place as she tugged his arm playfully. 

Kakashi was grateful for his mask as he colored under her attention, the only proof of his discomfort evident in the slight widening of his eye. Genma threw an arm around him, returning Ino’s stare with his own flirtatious wink, adding “funny… I’ve been looking forward to hearing all the juicy details myself.” 

Sakura blushed deeply at the innuendo behind his words, praying that Kakashi hadn’t hinted too strongly about what their mission entailed. Her eyes swept over Kakashi, taking in the sheepish way his head was hanging, one hand in his pocket and the other rubbing distractedly at the back of his head. That wasn’t a promising sight, she thought.

“So where are you off to?” The group chatted together for a few minutes, Kakashi and Sakura determinedly avoiding each other’s gazes, feeling awkward at best. Kakashi wanted to say something to make her feel more at ease with him, but realized that she would need to come to terms with everything herself before he could do anything for her. It was obvious that she was confused and hurt, and he was afraid to say the wrong thing.

Sakura’s anger had long since fled, but she still harbored resentment at how everything had unfolded, knowing they would need to have a serious talk before the fences could be properly mended. If either of their friends noticed the unusual silence between them, they said nothing, although it was extremely atypical behavior for the two who had spent so much of their lives together.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Genma was saying as two of the four were too wrapped up in their thoughts to really be paying attention. “The idea of the hot springs should sound amazing to Kakashi, considering he’s all but accepted the fact that he is soon to be on the receiving end of a fierce beating in mere moments.” Ino giggled up at him, fluffing her long blonde ponytail as she shot him an interested look. Ino had been making the usual rounds with her fellow Chunin, the tall blonde woman notoriously boy hungry. It might be fun to fool around with a Jonin, she thought, regarding his pleasant looks and outgoing manner with more appreciation.

“The hot springs?” Kakashi repeated, unsure if he had just heard what he thought he heard. Genma dug a hard elbow into his ribs, the move invisible to the girls as his body blocked the jab from them. 

“Yes, I was just telling Ino that we would love to join them at the hot springs tonight after a hard day of training. Both of them had already made plans to go, and Ino graciously invited us to join them.” Kakashi blanched, looking quickly down at Sakura, whose red face was avoiding his gaze as she stared in shock at Ino.

“It’s lovely to meet such considerate kunoichi, knowing what a rough job us ninja have and how important it is to relax and soak after a hard day’s work.” Genma smiled at Ino as he spoke, returning his interest in her in such an obvious manner that Ino giggled in response, Sakura turning to fix him with narrowed eyes.

“But,” both Kakashi and Sakura started to say, voices overlapping. They stopped and stared at one another, both immediately going silent. 

“We will see you ladies tonight,” Genma said, dragging Kakashi behind him before he could say something stupid and ruin his chances with Ino.

“There are no excuses when it comes to helping a friend get into the pants of a delicious-looking blonde like that. We are going to the hot spring after the session. I don’t care if Sakura saw you naked and doing cartwheels on your mission, you will be there.” Genma’s voice offered no chance of rebuttal, so Kakashi simply threw both of his hands behind his head and scowled, shuffling towards the training ground with a whole new set of worries brewing.

Not to be outdone in the worrying department, Sakura was currently swatting Ino on the arm, over and over, her words punctuating her slaps. “How...dare...you…invite...him…. without asking me first!” She yelled, voice rising at the end of the sentence. 

“What the hell!” Ino yelled, pushing her away. “I swear, Forehead, I will make you curse the day you ever met me if you leave me alone to go see if Genma is a potential hookup!” Sakura groaned in response, completely exasperated and 100% sure that she could not be mostly naked around Kakashi without her either jumping him or killing him. The situation was currently quite awkward as they were both trying to figure out the best approach to the situation. Would their sexual relationship continue? Would it grow into something more? All Sakura knew is that she still needed time to think about what she wanted, and what she currently wanted was for the situation with Kakashi to stay quiet until she figured it out. 

Indecision filled her, still unsure of what she should do. 

“What, do you have a thing for Kakashi suddenly?” Ino laughed. “What exactly happened on your mission? Your face is so red! Oh my god, something happened, tell me!” Sakura hushed her by placing a hand over her mouth while she glared at Ino, sparks shooting from her eyes.

“For god’s sake,” Sakura muttered, “I just don’t want to be nearly naked in front of my former teacher.” Even Ino would be impressed at how smoothly the lie fell from her lips.

“Psh, like anyone will be looking at your flat chest!” They continued to argue heatedly all the way down the street. Should she go and act naturally, or hide at home and let him know that he got to her? Her shoulders squared as she realized there was only one thing she could do.

——————————————————  
“I don’t think you fully understand just how much you are going to owe me after tonight,” Kakashi stated, grabbing a small onsen towel and holding it in front of him, shielding the nakedness of his lower half. 

Genma grinned while he chewed on the senbon in his mouth, completely naked, chuckling at Kakashi’s words. “Friend, if you help me get that pretty little blonde in my bed…. name anything and it’s yours.” He tossed his onsen towel over his shoulder and stood up. 

Kakashi sighed as they walked towards the entrance of the coed bath, a low cloud of fog circling them as the heat intensified. “Hm, how about a way home tonight that doesn’t involve watching Sakura in a bath?”

“Okay, now I know something is wrong with you, because normal Kakashi would be jumping at the chance to see a pretty girl naked.” Genma shoved his arm playfully, opening the door to the hot springs as a billow of heated air rushed over them.

Kakashi didn’t reply, eyes scanning the water as he noticed in relief that the girls weren’t there yet. Ten other individuals lounged around the large pool of heated water, an even mix of men and women, though each gender generally sat on opposite ends of the water. Genma frowned at Kakashi’s lack of response to his teasing. He knew something had happened on the mission, and thought he knew exactly what it was. However, he wasn’t going to mention anything to Kakashi until he felt like sharing… and by mention he meant ask outright, because he sure as hell was going to dig until he found out.

The men walked to the far side of the pool, dropping their towels as they entered. True to form, although both men were naked as required in the hot springs, Kakashi had snatched a second small towel, tying it over his mouth and nose to replace his normally present mask. Genma snorted at his actions, far too familiar with Kakashi’s eccentric ways when it came to keeping his face hidden. Hell, if it helped him get a hottie like Sakura, maybe he should try it too. 

Before he could think much further about the likelihood of a makeshift mask helping his chances with Ino, Genma felt more than saw his friend stiffen next to him. Kakashi lowered into the water, his face barely visible, though the effort was worth next to nothing, as he was still quite noticeable with his spiky silver hair.

“Here comes trouble,” Genma whispered, whistling softly under his breath as he noticed two women enter the hot springs. Ino was slightly taller than Sakura, her long blonde hair cascading over ample breasts, an onsen towel modestly covering her mound while leaving the rest of her open to anyone’s gaze. Kakashi snuck a peek at Genma, noticing the man had gone uncharacteristically quiet, a bit red in the cheeks. 

“Hot in here, you said?” Kakashi chuckled, knowing his friend was shocked at Ino’s tight little body, and he couldn’t blame him. However, he had eyes for no one but Sakura. She had obviously requested a bathing towel at the front, as she had a much larger white towel clutched to her, covering her from her chest to the very tops of her thighs. Kakashi felt his mouth go dry as he watched her nudge Ino, nodding to a spot in front of them near one of the pool’s decorative waterfalls. He told himself not to look, but his eyes stayed glued to her figure, waiting for the moment she would drop the towel to enter the water. When she finally did, he was rewarded with the sight of creamy, pale skin. His gaze smoldered as he hungrily devoured the sight of the small breasts, just begging to be touched, her tiny waist corded with muscle, and a small pink-covered mound that led down to long, shapely legs. 

Genma turned to him, heaving a large sigh as he muttered, “We are well and truly screwed, my friend.” He didn’t sound the least bit unhappy at the idea, a smile curling the corner of his mouth as he twirled the senbon between his teeth. Kakashi, on the other hand, wasn’t quite so sure he agreed, having recently been on the receiving end of a solid kick to his side, given to him by the small woman with large emerald eyes sitting across the pool. 

—————————————————-

“Ino! Have some shame, will you?” Sakura’s words were muttered in annoyance up at her companion, her entire top half visible over the water line as Ino perched with her lower back resting on the edge of the hot water.

“My god, don’t be such a prude. It’s hot!” she replied back, looking down at the top of Sakura’s head. She had gone into the heated water with her chin firmly stuck at water level, hiding anything that could possibly be seen. After a long soak, she had risen only slightly, the top of her sternum barely visible. 

“They aren’t even looking, I checked,” Ino said, winking down at her. Sakura cursed at her, splashing a bit of water up at her in admonishment. Ino giggled, not in the least ashamed, as she was sure she had thrown a similar amount of glances towards Genma as he had to her. 

The innocent byplay was driving her wild, and now that she was fully relaxed from her soak, it was full steam ahead. 

“I’m going to the right side to talk to Genma” she announced, starting to move away in the water. If they both moved forward along the side of the hot springs, they would meet at the invisible line separating the men from the women. Only two other people were in the springs besides the pair of friends, and Ino knew it was the perfect opportunity to get closer to Genma. Sakura squeaked in response, babbling incoherently to get her to stay near her, not wanting to be left alone.

“Sorry, Forehead, he’s already on the move. You’re on your own.” She watched Genma stand waist-deep in the pool, a flow of water trickling down his defined abs as he walked to the right side of the springs, lounging carelessly in the water as he waited for her to join him. He might be average-looking, she thought, but his body sure wasn’t. 

“Oh, and Forehead!” Ino called behind her, turning back to look at Sakura. “Go keep Kakashi company, will you? Unless you’re too scaaared.” She exaggerated the word, drawing out the middle consonant as she laughed at Sakura and stuck out her tongue, turning away. Ino had no idea what was bothering Sakura, but it had something to do with Kakashi and their latest mission. She was acting weirder than normal and Ino wanted to get to the bottom of it. Maybe she could ask Genma for his take on the situation, she thought, returning his cheeky grin as she strode confidently toward him.

Sakura sat back, submerging herself fully in the water again as her friend met Genma on the side of the pool. She lazed against the stone edge, close but not too close to him. Sakura watched their mouths move in conversation, wondering where the night was going to lead them.

She glanced across the water, steam billowing, noticing that Kakashi wasn’t at the spot he had been sitting at for the last hour. She looked around and spotted him at the left hand side of the pool, face partially obscured by his towel, Sharinganed-eye closed. He wasn’t looking at her, but he had moved to mirror the smiling figures of Genma and Ino, resting against the edge of the pool directly opposite them, a large expanse of water between the two sets of friends.

Kakashi had been practically forced to move to the other side of the pool when Genma had noticed Ino moving, swearing bodily harm if Kakashi didn’t give them space, and at least provide the opportunity for Sakura to speak with him if she wanted. He had insisted that Kakashi moving across the pool was a necessary invitation, enabling Ino to come to him without fear that her friend would be left to her own devices. Kakashi had simply shook his head in defeat, realizing that it wouldn’t hurt to move as Sakura could do whatever she wanted, no harm to him as he doubted her scheming ran as deep as Genma trying to get laid. 

He sat halfway out of the water, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the soak, purposely keeping his mind on Genma and Ino, thinking about how out of his depth his friend likely was. His eye peeked open when he heard water swishing, and realized that Sakura was moving towards him. A quick glance at her chest revealed that she was walking towards him, water mid-belly. His eye closed quickly to give her privacy, and he kept it shut tight until he heard her settle an arm’s length away from him. He risked a look, noting that she was sitting deeper in the water, water lapping around her breasts, cleavage showing but everything else covered. 

“Enjoying the heat?” he asked casually, head still leaning back as he kept his relaxed pose, elbows behind him, not knowing that the pose caused the muscles in his arms to bulge. Sakura tried to keep her eyes from him, but felt drawn by the look of his exquisite torso peeking out of the water, the hard planes of his body offset by the steam curling slowly around his body. 

She shot him a sharp look at his comment, refusing to be baited. “What I’m really enjoying is the sight of Genma trying to handle Ino.” Her head nodded towards the couple across from them, both watching Genma’s puppy dog eyes as he tried to keep his gaze fixed on Ino’s face, something he was obviously finding more difficult by the second.

Sakura laughed at how cute he looked, knowing he was flustered and that Ino was enjoying every minute of it. Kakashi looked up at her delighted laugh, a knowing smile flickering on his own mouth. They sat in silence for several minutes, both of them lulled into relaxation by the hot steam covering every surface of the room. Their thoughts were still hidden from each other, but Kakashi felt no tension in her body and she wasn’t yelling at him yet. Kakashi took this as a sign that even if she was still angry, at least he didn’t have to worry about her launching towards him in the water, fist raised and ready to deliver the quick smack to the head she usually reserved for Naruto. Now that he thought about it, maybe he wouldn’t mind her launching an attack right now, if it brought her compact little body closer to his. 

“I’m sorry for trying to hit you,” Sakura said sheepishly, her face still turned towards the couple across from them. 

“Like you could hit me,” Kakashi scoffed, dismissing the incident, letting her know that he harbored no ill feelings about it. After all, her punches had shown no attempt to really hurt him, which is why he was easily able to control her without chakra. He knew that she had simply lashed out in temper, something he did not hold against her considering the circumstances. 

“Excuse me,” she replied, “I distinctly remember a kick that made contact… but maybe you were too breathless to notice.” A smug smile turned up the corners of her lips, shooting him the first direct glance she had given him all night. 

He turned to frown at her, giving her a mock look of outrage. He looked so funny with the towel covering his nose and mouth that she giggled despite herself, finding humor in the fact that they were less than an arm’s length apart, completely naked, yet his face was still hidden from her gaze.

He lowered down until the edge of the towel on his face was right above the water. “But what if Ino sees?” he muttered, eye shifting in mock nervousness, having correctly guessed that she was laughing at him because of his makeshift mask. 

“It’s pretty steamy in here,” she commented offhandedly, relaxing into the edge of the pool, feeling more at ease than she had since arriving at the hot springs.

They sat in comfortable silence again, both of their moods improved after the conversation. Sakura was thankful that they were at least acting normal towards each other, even if the bigger emotional issues still lay beneath the surface. 

Her musings were cut short when she felt a hand tentatively stroking the side of her thigh beneath the water. She turned to look at him in startlement, and he returned her look with lust-filled eyes. Sakura gasped at the feeling of his large hand gripping her thigh, fingers caressing masterfully as he kept her locked in his heated gaze. She knew the old Sakura would shout at him, calling him a perv, before storming off. Now, her body simply clenched in anticipation, knowing the magic effect his hands had on her, realizing that she didn’t want him to stop. 

“I’m pretty sure you can get kicked out for that type of behavior,” she whispered, closing her eyes in bliss as the steam rose around them. Kakashi chuckled at her words and replied, “Good thing no one has noticed yet.”

She felt herself warm at his words, and when she didn’t protest again, Kakashi’s hand glided up further, stroking the softness of her firm belly. She gasped at his touch, feelings of pleasure coursing through her, knowing he should stop but unwilling to ask him to remove his hands from the pleasurable ministrations he was providing her under the water. 

“Shhhh…” he whispered, as his hand traced a light pattern across her breasts under the water, Sakura biting her lip to keep from moaning. 

“Kakashi,” she muttered, voice tight, as his finger lightly pinched one of her nipples. “They could see us!” Heat coursed down her body as he continued to rub the nipple between his fingers, unable to keep the look of pleasure from her face. She wanted his mouth to follow his finger, sucking her deep in his mouth, creating the lovely pulling sensation that connected deeply to her core. 

“Then you better be quiet and act natural,” he quipped, hands smoothly sliding down her body under the water, trailing a path of fire, as his fingers found the top of her slit. He rubbed her gently, barely touching her as he watched her face closely. She bit her lip and tried not to make a sound as he slowly pleasured her center, fingers sliding up and down her slick folds. 

Sakura found it deeply erotic that they were in public, and anyone nearby could see though the water at what he was doing to her. Although no one was looking their way, if someone paid attention they would easily be able to tell what the couple were up to. She was more than a little shocked that she enjoyed the idea of being caught by someone while his hands were on her. 

Sakura held back a gasp as he circled her clit, rubbing her harder this time and bringing a flush to her skin that had nothing to do with the heat from the pool. Two can play at this game, she thought, determined not to be the only one who gave them away. Her hand sneakily moved towards his lap, finding him hard and ready beneath the water’s surface. He stifled his own groan as her small hand grasped him, rubbing his sensitive length from head to base. Their eyes met in a secret plea, Sakura shocked at her own behavior, but she was too far gone in the web of desire Kakashi had spun for her. 

A loud laugh from Ino interrupted their intense gaze, hands stroking their passions below the surface of the water. At the sound, Sakura’s hand pulled away automatically as she remembered where they were. “I… I’m going to…” and she turned to the ledge, pulling herself out of the water, droplets running down the surface of her smooth body. Kakashi stared after her retreating form and glanced at the couple across from them, wondering if they had noticed. They looked to be deep in conversation, much closer to one another than they had been several minutes ago. He watched Sakura’s retreating form grab her towel, wrapping it around her as she headed towards the locker room. After waiting an embarrassingly short amount of time, Kakashi sent one more glance to Ino and Genma, noticing they were still wrapped up in each other, before climbing out of the pool himself, grabbing the onsen rto cover him as he went. 

His mind was so wrapped up in Sakura that he didn’t notice the pair of eyes that followed his bare body as he entered the locker room. 

As he entered, he saw Sakura sitting on a bench near what was obviously her locker, clothes folded neatly in a small basket. Kakashi strode towards her, other people be damned, determined to get her to say something to him in response to what had just happened. 

Sakura’s mouth dropped open when she noticed him, eyes unable to look away from the onsen towel he held over his erection, barely covering his impressive package. Though they were currently along in the lockers, that fact could change at any moment. 

“What… what are you doing?” she sputtered, realizing that Kakashi would probably get a lifelong ban if they saw him striding purposefully towards the woman’s side of the lockers. 

“What was that all about?” he asked, both eyes fixed on her in obvious confusion. Sakura didn’t know how to respond, half of her wanting to respond to him eagerly and without thought, consequences be damned. Her other half was telling her to protect herself from getting too deeply involved with him when she was so unsure of her true feelings. Kakashi’s thoughts were more straightforward at the moment, considering most of his blood had rushed to a spot that made it difficult to think about much more than satisfaction. In his mind, she had clearly been enjoying what he was doing to her and he didn’t understand her reticence. 

Kakashi squatted next to her, his hand grabbing hers, and Sakura felt herself blush deeply, body painfully aware that anyone could come in, but her eyes refused to stop roaming over the naked man kneeling before her. 

“I don’t know how to help you until you figure out what it is that you want,” he whispered, the pupil in his Sharingan shifting as he met her gaze with his mismatched eyes. Without conscious thought, Sakura leaned towards him, his words barely penetrating as intense desire swept through her body. 

Kakashi responded instantly, his body almost painfully aware of hers. Within seconds his mask was pulled down and he was leaning forward to capture her lips between his. Sakura moaned against him as she lost herself, unable to form a thought of concern that anyone could walk in, catching them in a heated embrace. She clung to him, their mouths locked in a fierce battle. The feeling of him invading her mouth so possessively caused a pleasurable ache to form deep in her core. Kakashi groaned at her response, needing to touch more of her body. He was just about to tug her towel down when they both heard movement a couple feet from the locker room door. 

By the time Ino and Genma entered, their bodies as covered as they could possibly be with two such small onsen towels apiece, Sakura was standing and rummaging through her clothes, seemingly caught in the process of putting them on.

Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, likely in one of the stalls in the far corner of the men’s side, changing himself.

“Excuse me, ladies,” Genma, murmured, walking to the male side of the locker rooms, obviously unconcerned that he was almost completely exposed to them. 

As Sakura started to dress, Ino sighed and ran a hand through her long, damp blonde hair, grabbing her clothes to dress as well. She wanted to tease Sakura about Kakashi, desperate to inquire why he had followed her into the locker room, but stopped herself short at the look on Sakura’s face. 

“I hope you’re ready!” Ino said instead, securing her purple halter top and tugging the mesh arm coverings into place at her elbows. 

“What?” Sakura asked, so deep in thought that she didn’t comprehend what Ino had said. She was already fully dressed in her red sleeveless vest and tiny pink skirt, black biker shorts visible beneath. When Ino looked over, it seemed that she was stuck in the process of pulling her knee high black stockings on, a distant look in her eyes. 

“Earth to Forehead,” Ino said, reaching over to knock lightly on Sakura’s brow, feigning that no one was home. Sakura focused her attention on her friend, her eyes widening as she heard her speak. 

“Genma is taking us out, so you best put a big smile on your face and enjoy. You know I can’t seal the deal without my wingwoman!” Ino moved to the mirrors with her cosmetics bag, already reapplying her makeup. 

Sakura groaned and put her head in her hands, wondering how much more she would be made to suffer today.


	13. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura accompany their friends to a bar, enjoying a simple night out. The appearance of a sudden stranger throws their evening into chaos. How much danger is Sakura really in? And can Kakashi protect her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy is unveiled in this chapter, and I'm excited to see where the story takes me next. If you have made it this far in my ramblings, let me just say I appreciate you! The thought of people reading this story fills me with excitement, helping me uncover what happens next much faster than I anticipated.
> 
> Every kudos brings me a new thrill of joy :) Thank you for your support.

Chapter 13: The Incident

The door to a popular bar on the main street of the Leaf swung up before Sakura, and as she entered, she noticed that the bar was full of people, drinking and laughing. Decently loud music was playing in the background and the lights were low. Due to the crush of people in the bar, Sakura was glad their group was able to enter mostly unnoticed, spotting a lone open table near the back corner. Ino tugged Sakura with her excitedly, leading her towards it as Genma pronounced he would grab the drinks.

Kakashi was standing with his hands in his pockets, surveying the crowd and mumbling to himself about payback. He noticed several familiar faces scattered throughout the room and sighed, his intuition telling him it would be a long night. As Genma dragged him to the bar to help with the drinks, Kakashi sincerely wished that Genma would be able to close the deal soon, whisking Ino off to his place so he could try to talk to Sakura. He wasn’t exactly sure what he needed to do to get her to open up to him, but he doubted that anything productive would be said while they were surrounded by friends and acquaintances at the packed bar. 

He ordered a whiskey, double, hoping it would ease some of the tension he felt. He smirked as Genma bought the round, already promising himself that he wouldn’t spend a cent that night. Genma owed him much more than a few drinks at this point.

They started to weave back through the crowd towards the girls when an enthusiastic voice called out to them. Kakashi turned to see Gai approaching, his green spandex bodysuit with a matching vest easy to spot. He definitely stood out in a crowd, Kakashi thought as he watched the overly loud and hyper man approach the two with a big grin. 

“Kakashi!” he practically yelled, several heads nearby turning to look at him. Kakashi simply shrugged and waited out the ramblings of the man as he spoke about “the springtime of youth” and challenged him to a one-armed pull up contest tomorrow morning, bright and early. Kakashi nodded in agreement, too accustomed by now to the peculiar tendencies of his close friend and rival. 

“Let me buy you a drink,” Gai stated, clapping him on the back. Kakashi smoothly prevented the drinks from spilling out his hands at the jolt, but it was a near thing. The fact that the pair of them had two full drinks in hand apiece obviously was no match for Gai’s enthusiastic nature. 

Genma stepped in, his head jerking to the table in the corner where a pink-haired woman sat near a blonde one, chatting as they waited for their drinks to arrive. Gai’s enormous eyebrows rose into his hairline and he shot them a cheeky grin, accompanied by a wink once he noticed the girls. 

“Men!” Gai cried, pulling them both close and wrapping his arms around their shoulders, sandwiching one on each side of his body. Kakashi stood calmly waiting for him to finish, wondering what sort of nonsense was about to spew forth. 

“It seems I have come at a bad time. Those young buds are desperately waiting to blossom under the hands of an expert gardener.” Genma chuckled at Gai’s words, while Kakashi simply shook his head, glad that his mask covered the blush on his cheeks. “Go forth and tend to them carefully, watching as their passion blooms before your very eyes!” And with that he released them, slapping their backs and heading back to the bar, joining a group of fellow Jonin waiting for him.

As they finally continued their walk back to the table, Kakashi glanced back, noting that Gai was whispering something to the group of men at the bar. He saw several pairs of eyes glance at the women at the back table and he saw matching grins spread across their faces as they nudged each other and continued to whisper. 

The Leaf was no stranger to gossip, and he knew that anything could get the rumor mill going. It definitely looked like they were all on a double-date, though many would assume it was just a group of friends initially, given his past status as Sakura’s superior. 

He didn’t mind what anyone said about him, having been the target of gossip more than once in the past. He was a well-known figure in the Leaf and it seemed some people found it entertaining to gossip about his love life. At the age of 31, he was still a young bachelor, but many of his friends had already settled down. Most of them at least had serious girlfriends among the kunoichi and civilian women in the village. Kakashi had never dated anyone seriously, preferring to keep his trysts short and sweet, his life as a ninja taking precedence over matters of the heart. Unfortunately for him, this had given him the status of being a bit of a philanderer amongst the elite ninja of the village. 

Although such gossip was a minor inconvenience, something he rarely if ever thought about, he wondered what Sakura would think if people started connecting the two of them as the new, hot item around town. 

Genma pulled up a chair next to Ino, sitting so their shoulders touched as he smilingly passed her a drink. Ino giggled and took a sip, her eyes focused on him, throwing him a flirtatious look. Kakashi raised his brow at their byplay, and Sakura stifled a giggle at the expression she guessed had formed under his mask. Kakashi noticed her smile and passed her a drink as well, brow still raised. 

They sat comfortably in a small group, Ino leading the conversation about one of her recent missions which involved escorting a very wealthy woman as she went on a shopping spree in a nearby town. The story of the woman’s antics was quite funny, and Sakura felt herself relaxing as she got caught up in the fun she was having. The drink seemed to be helping too, she thought, feeling at ease as the alcohol worked its magic on her endorphins. Sakura even added some details about the shopping they had done on their latest mission, causing Genma and Ino to laugh uproariously at the thought of Kakashi buying a tuxedo. Kakashi smiled as he watched her talk animatedly, realizing that it might not have been such a bad idea to come out tonight. 

After another round and more lively conversation later, it was clear that Ino and Genma were feeling the effects of alcohol and the beginning stirs of lust. Other ninja who noticed their quartet continued to stop by and chat every so often, but it did nothing to deter the nuzzling and touching the pair were engaged in across from them. Sakura was a little red in the face, her kicks under the table on Ino’s shin doing nothing to stop her friend’s frisky behavior. Kakashi was looking on in amusement, finding it charming that Sakura was getting so flustered. 

Genma suddenly pulled Ino to her feet, announcing they were going to dance. As the night grew longer, the music had really started to pulse, and a group had formed on the dancefloor at the front of the bar. Ino followed, giggling prettily as he swept her towards the dancing figures, her hand held tightly in his. 

“I was so sure that last kick under the table was going to get Ino to stop resting her chest on Genma’s arm,” Kakashi said in a teasing tone. 

Sakura sighed with exasperation and replied, “I should know better than anyone that nothing stops Ino when she gets that gleam in her eye.” She shook her head, looking worried for Genma, and Kakashi laughed out loud at her insinuation. She looked at him in pleasure-he didn’t laugh loudly very often, as his composed demeanor was his trademark, but when he finally let loose it drew appreciation from those around him. Sakura smiled at him, suddenly remembering other times she had heard him laugh when they were members of Team 7 not so very long ago. 

“Do you want another?” Kakashi asked, indicating her almost empty drink. Her head was filled with a pleasant buzzing and she nodded, knowing it should be her last one, otherwise she would have to start nullifying the effects of the alcohol. If she didn’t, it was likely she would make a fool out of herself in front of everyone at the bar. Thoughts of yanking Kakashi to her to finish what they had started earlier was at the top of the list. He returned her gaze evenly, and she knew he was thinking the very same thing. 

His hand reached under the table to rub her bare thigh, uncovered eye full of sexual promise. 

“Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom.” She stood quickly, blocking the urge she had felt to take his hand and slide it up just a bit higher until it rested against the heated spot between her thighs. The lust never left Kakashi’s eyes as he watched her stand and start to head to the back. He stood up to get their drinks, thoughts focused on the hard nipples he had just seen perking up against the thin material of her red vest. 

Sakura took her time in the bathroom, washing her hands slowly at the sink as two women in a state of deep intoxication left the group bathroom, laughing loudly and stumbling as they went. Sakura shook her head ruefully, having had no choice but to listen to their stall conversation, which included an intense sexual desire for one tall, silver-haired man in the bar. She didn’t blame them in the slightest, knowing what a powerful allure he had, his mask adding to the intense mystery surrounding him. When you added in his reputation as the Copy Ninja, she wouldn’t be surprised to learn that many unattached women in the bar were having similar thoughts. Was that part of the reason she was keeping herself aloof from him? She dismissed the thought quickly, leaving the bathroom. 

As she walked down the darkened hallway to the main room, she felt a hand lightly grab her wrist.

She started, looking over, but the person who had grabbed her was hidden in the shadows. She couldn’t quite see his face, but he had short, dark hair combed back tastefully, framing a pair of deep blue eyes. 

“I haven’t had the chance to introduce myself,” he started, flashing her a dazzling smile. Most of the features of his face were still shadowed, his voice low and gravelly. 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Sakura asked politely, trying to tug her hand back from him, but his grip didn’t loosen. She felt a tiny thrill of alarm but realized her friends were close and there was no way some random drunk in the bar was going to mess with her.

Before she could do more than think about gathering chakra in her fist to throw a punch, the man had moved like lightning, taking the arm he held and holding it tightly against her back as he trapped her body against his own.

“Now, now,” he whispered against her ear, taking an appreciative whiff of her hair as she gasped in shock at his sudden movements. He was just as fast as Kakashi, and his hand had clamped over her mouth before she could make any more sound. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

Sakura tried to struggle against him, but some unknown force was stopping her. The man had to be using some kind of paralysis jutsu on her. He must be very skilled to have done it without her noticing, though the darkness of their surroundings had likely aided him in his task. 

“I’ll only be a minute more, and then you can go join your friends again. I know the Copy Ninja will be missing his pet if you are gone for too long.” His breath was at her throat, and she could feel him inhaling the scent of her as he spoke. 

“I just wanted to confirm my suspicions.” She had been trying to channel chakra through her body desperately, attempting to break from his hold. In a heartbeat, the man was gone, and Sakura stumbled against the wall at the sudden release of her body. 

She drew a shaky breath, quickly channeling her chakra to try to get a trace of him, but his presence was entirely nullified. She was torn between running out the emergency exit at the end of the hallway to continue tracing for his chakra and grabbing Kakashi to let him know what had just occurred. 

She decided on Kakashi, weaving through the bar quickly with an alarmed look on her face. He had the ability to summon his ninken if possible, the group of eight dogs he controlled, all of whom were excellent trackers. 

Kakashi felt Sakura’s hand on his back as he waited for their drinks at the bar. He turned to look at the contact, immediately tensing at the look on her face. She leaned into him and whispered something urgently into his ear. He grabbed her arm, leading her from the bar as quickly as the crush of people allowed. 

Once outside, he jumped to the roof of the bar, putting out feelers with his own chakra as he searched for the intruder. Sensing nothing, Kakashi called to her to join him and they raced across the buildings until they came to one with a flat rooftop. He quickly completed the hand signs necessary to summon his ninken, one hand striking the roof below him as he channeled his chakra to that spot, creating a black circle with lines interwoven through it. His ninken appeared in a puff of smoke, standing at attention for his orders.

“A man connected to some complications from a recent mission just grabbed Sakura in the bar. I need you to try to get a scent from her so we can see if he is able to be tracked.” The dogs immediately approached Sakura, sniffing various parts of her body.

“There’s not much,” Pakkun answered, usually the spokesdog of the pack. “Your scent is much stronger on her than the other.” Sakura blushed at the statement but Kakashi paid it no mind. 

“Not much is better than nothing at all. Attempt to give chase.” The rest of the pack immediately departed, disappearing in a burst of speed in all different directions. Pakkun stayed behind, peering at Kakashi. 

“I’m going to be honest with you, I can’t pick up a trail in the air. We will go to the outskirts of the village and beyond to double-check, but it is likely this one got away.” With that, he also disappeared as Kakashi nodded grimly, his suspicions confirmed.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing Sakura’s hand again and putting on his own burst of speed. “We have to go report this to Hokage.” 

____________________________________________ 

Tsunade sat, watching the pair in front of her, silently assessing what she had just heard. Kakashi and Tsunade together had questioned Sakura extensively, asking her to relate every detail of the encounter. When Sakura had mentioned that they were at the bar with Genma and Ino, Hokage was about to send Shizune to give them word when Kakashi had shaken his head, indicating that it wasn’t necessary as they were probably pretty busy right now, and not likely still at the bar. 

Tsunade understood his meaning, her eyes analyzing the tall man and pink-haired woman standing in front of her in a new light. Did this mean that Sakura and Kakashi were involved in a similar manner? She had not yet confirmed the role that Kakashi had played in the mission with Miss, too distracted by more pressing matters. Her suspicions were growing that something was going on between the two of them, and she knew she would find out eventually. 

“This man… his words made it seem like he had already met you. It is also surprising that he didn’t attempt an abduction at that point, considering he had you caught in an unknown jutsu and has powerful abilities of concealment and escape.” 

“Perhaps…” Kakashi muttered, caught deep in thought, his brain analyzing the details of the encounter Sakura had described, stuck on the part where the intruder referenced Sakura as his little pet. 

“The man who grabbed her knew I was nearby. I am assuming he thought it was too much of a risk to take her, given that he was watching our movements.” Both sets of eyes turned to lock on him as he continued his explanation.  
“Sakura also said the man was sniffing her, and although I have no idea why, he could have been testing for the strength of my scent on her skin.” Sakura looked shocked at this, but Tsunade was the one who spoke.

“I can see why he was hesitant. He is obviously well aware of who you are and has background information on the two of you from the party. It was smart that he didn’t choose to engage, sensing he might have been at an unfair advantage. The bar was also full of Leaf Jonin which wouldn’t help his odds of success if he was noticed quickly.”

“Then why approach me at all?” Sakura asked, confusion clouding her face as she tried to understand. 

“Probably because he could,” Kakashi answered. “It also had the effect of rattling us and demonstrating his skill. He also said he was trying to confirm something. This either involves something about you personally, Sakura… or he was trying to send a message to me.” Sakura’s eyes widened as Tsunade nodded wearily.

“Yes, the part about her being your pet means he may be challenging you in some way, or maybe his is simply relishing the idea of stealing Sakura out from under your nose.” Kakashi agreed with her assessment, both of them trying not to notice how uncomfortable the conversation was making Sakura.

“There’s no help for it,” Tsunade said, blinking wearily at the ceiling. “We can’t send you on the next mission we have planned until the intelligence squads come back, but they are expected soon. As for now, it would be unwise to separate the two of you, and Sakura will need to be under surveillance as we should operate under the assumption that he will approach her again.” 

Kakashi and Sakura turned to stare at each other, knowing what was coming next.

“You will have to stay with Sakura until the squads come back. The fact that this man may have feared to act with you nearby should be used to our advantage. Your mere presence at her side may be the only protection she needs for now.” Kakashi nodded in understanding, his expression unreadable. 

“I will send word when the squads return. Until then, you will accompany Sakura home and stay with her. Dismissed.” 

As the pair of them left, Tsunade’s eyes followed them, knowing her orders would continue to put the pair in close proximity to each other. How they chose to proceed was up to them.


	14. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has to guard Sakura through the night, ordered to stay close to her until they are assigned to their next mission. Kakashi agrees to protect her, but will he be able to resist the pull of attraction between them? A very steamy scene ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot here, just a bit of fluff followed by some lovely smut. If you don't like to read explicit sex, you might want to skip this one. 
> 
> There is a little surprise at the end, though :)

Chapter 14: The Sleepover 

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi murmured as they walked down a deserted side street, Sakura next to him, headed towards her apartment building. 

She looked at him in confusion. “What for?”

“I should have been there when you were attacked.” When Sakura had whispered into his ear that a man likely connected to their mission with Miss had just attacked her before disappearing, Kakashi’s ninja instincts kicked in. His adrenaline kept him supremely focused on attempting to catch the assailant and following protocol by immediately reporting the incident to the Hokage. The discussion that followed also kept him distracted, using his strong skills of analysis to work through the rationale behind the attack. He felt he was closer to connecting the dots than ever before, but it still brought him no closer to the person threatening Sakura. Now that he had time to think as he walked, his personal feelings about the incident started to crowd in. 

“You were there,” she replied, her tone gentle as she led him up the steps to her apartment door. “And according to Hokage, it is likely the reason why I wasn’t taken away immediately.” He frowned at her response, choosing his next words carefully. Sakura unlocked her door and led them inside, both of them automatically removing their sandals as they crossed the threshold. 

“I guess I meant that I wish I would have been there to stop him before he threatened you.” He stood looking at her, one arm scratching the hair on the back of his head as he threw her a sheepish glance, feeling a bit embarrassed at how the words were coming out.

She smiled at his pose, guessing that he was a bit uncomfortable. She led them into the main room and turned on the lamp, soft light illuminating the small room with minimal furniture.

“Take a seat. Do you want some tea before we turn in?” He nodded his assent, immediately dropping to the couch and stretching out lazily. It had been a long day and the excitement at the end had only added to his sense of fatigue.

He heard her bustling around the kitchen with the preparations. She continued the conversation from the other room. “You know, Sensei, you have protected me a lot over the years. I probably couldn’t even count the number of times you have saved my life.” She said it simply as he heard her place the kettle on the stove, ready to be heated. He waited to see where she was going with this. 

She didn’t speak for a while, continuing to prepare the tea. She brought two cups to the living room, the steam curling from the tops, her eyes serious as she handed his drink to him. 

“Because I have been protected so often and so well by the many people who love me, it has made me understand the need to help others. That’s why I must work so hard now to pay everyone back, by doing my best to save others.” Kakashi stared at her carefully; the carefree girl she used to be was gone, replaced by a woman who had so simply demonstrated her current maturity and strength. He looked at her with a newfound respect, 

“So I know that it hurts when you feel that you didn’t do everything you could do. But if you look at it from my perspective, you did do that. You helped me immediately when I asked, springing into action like you always have, ready to protect the ones you call friends.” He blushed slightly at her praise, unsure what he should say next. As she had said, he had saved countless people over the years in the line of duty, but never really thought much about it. To him, risking your life to save a friend was as natural as breathing, but he found he appreciated her words all the same. 

“Maybe I should be the one calling you Sensei now,” he replied casually, causing her to laugh in response. She knew she had been acknowledged; Kakashi wasn’t the type to express his emotions easily, preferring to keep the focus away from him. 

“No, never. You will always be my teacher. After all, you taught me about the importance of teamwork.” She smiled as she leaned back into the couch, choosing to sit on the cushion next to him, creating only a small distance between them. 

“If you still think of me as your Sensei, then the thoughts in my head right now about you are entirely inappropriate.” He said it in a teasing tone, but she understood that he was giving her an opportunity to call the shots on whatever happened next. She could agree with him, knowing he would respect it and go back to their prior relationship, that of a former teacher and student. Or she could disagree, telling him truthfully that she wanted him despite his previous title, though she would never stop cherishing the things he had taught her.

For Sakura, the choice wasn’t so simple. Her inexperience with romantic relationships was the root cause of her hesitance, not knowing how to handle the implications of throwing her caution to the wind. She had always been a careful and thoughtful person, but she was now more level-headed and hardworking than before. The only person she had ever lowered her guard for was Sasuke, and his brutal rejection of her had damaged something deep inside her. She wasn’t fully aware that her heartbreak over Sasuke was causing her to feel so uncertain, but she knew it had something to do with her trust in relationships being broken. 

That bridge wasn’t easy to build, even with someone she trusted as wholeheartedly as she did the former leader of Team 7. Their status as student and teacher was something she could rely on; he had never let her down and she knew he would do anything for his team. However, that didn’t mean Kakashi would be the same person if she opened her heart to him. Sasuke, her former teammate, had already shown her that you could love someone without reservations, spending years trying to get them to notice you by putting their needs first, continually risking your life to help this person. All of that selfless love still didn’t guarantee that love and trust would be returned to you. 

She continued to stare at Kakashi, and he could see the shadow of hurt and uncertainty in her eyes. He had no answers for her, as even he didn’t know the extent of the damage buried deep in Sakura’s heart. He cared for her deeply as his former student and teammate and he lusted for her to the point of near distraction, but love? He had never felt it himself. He cared too much for Sakura to lie to her about his intentions when he wasn’t even sure what they were himself. 

“Being an adult is complicated,” she quipped, lying her arm against the back of the couch and resting her head on it. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling better after the conversation. They had established a shaky peace, officially acknowledging that a change had occurred in their relationship, though the exact nature of where it would end eluded them both. All she knew was that they would continue working together until the mystery surrounding their prior mission was solved, and there were few others she would choose to team with. 

A finger gently brushing against her jaw line interrupted her inner contemplation. 

“But some things don’t have to be,” he replied, his finger tracing a smooth pattern, hand moving to cup her chin and tilt her face to his. Sakura opened her eyes to see his mask and headband were gone, both eyes open and staring into hers with a look of longing. 

She felt fire race through her veins, her heart beating thickly as she realized he was offering her the comfort of his arms, even if nothing else had been offered. He had taken the first steps and shown her that he still wanted her, despite the risks, and she could leap with him now, or not. As he had said to her in the beginning, sex was the most natural thing in the world and the yearning of their physical bodies did not have to be denied. Her teeth bit her lips, knowing that she might be risking her heart to let him continue. 

“You’re right about that,” she breathed, as his thumb went to her lower lip, softly stroking it. Her tongue reached out to lightly touch the base of his thumb, lust lancing through Kakashi at the move. 

He leaned forward to kiss her, knowing they were lost. There was no one to interrupt them now, no distractions that might interfere. They were simply man and woman, alone together in a safe place, reaching out for the comfort of the others’ arms. 

Kakashi had intended to keep the kiss light, but Sakura responded to the mouth on hers hungrily. Once she had thrown caution to the wind, a flame had awoken. He had stoked her fire all evening, despite her attempts to deny how easily he caused lust to slam through her with his gentle caresses and knowing smile. 

Before Kakashi knew what hit him, the blood had drained from his head and into his lap as Sakura pushed him back on the couch roughly, straddling his waist. He was more than ready after all the teasing of earlier.

“I have to say, Sensei,” and his eyes narrowed at her repeated use of his former title, “you still have a lot to teach me.” He decided to play along, hands reaching down to stroke and massage her tight bottom, currently pressed against his growing length. 

“From what I can see, you’ve learned pretty well.” He gasped this out as her mouth trailed a hot path across his neck, tongue licking and sucking at whatever flesh she could reach. 

“Is that so? I’m so glad to hear it.” Her words were accentuated by a slow grinding in her hips as she reached to the zipper of her red vest, teasing it slowly down while his eyes stayed pinned on the motion. She barely had it halfway down before he was reaching, yanking it apart to expose the creamy roundness of her skin, pert nipples begging to be sucked. She made a small sound of delight as he continued to stare at her like a man who had gone days without water, quickly bringing his mouth to nuzzle her warm flesh. 

She gasped in pleasure, grinding into him, trying to keep her thoughts focused. 

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m a bit jealous.” He stopped his wet caresses, staring up at her with a look of curiosity and slight worry etched on his face. She smiled back, pleased she had caught his attention, realizing offhandedly that it was lucky he wore a mask all the time since his expressive face was so easy to read without it. 

“Um, well, I haven’t done anything…” Kakashi trailed off, hands still gripping her hips, trying to figure out what in the world she was talking about. She chuckled again, leaving forward to kiss him passionately, trying to tell him without words that she wasn’t talking about that. 

“What I meant is that you have always been gentle with me up to now.” She tried to focus on what she wanted to say, but it was difficult as he had gone back to stroking her exposed flesh with his tongue, hands running up and down her back. She moaned in pleasure as he caught a nipple in his mouth, sucking greedily, making her hips piston in response to the pull she felt deep inside. 

“I watched you with Miss, and saw how you both lost control.” He stilled again, his Sharingan flicking up to focus on her as he checked to see what her intentions were in bringing up his performance with Miss during their mission in the middle of their foreplay. 

“I want to experience that. I’ve never been more turned on than when I watched you lose yourself in her. I want to make you feel the same way when you are with me.” He wasn’t expecting her to say it, but he couldn’t help the electricity that zapped through his veins at her words. She was basically asking him to take her, anyway he wanted to, not worrying about hurting her. The throb in his cock started to ache as he hardened even more, extremely aroused by the thought of his inexperienced Sakura asking for him to give it to her rough. 

He needed no more urging and quickly grabbed her, pinning her on her back in the cushions of the small couch. He yanked her skirt and shorts down until they settled mid-thigh, trapping her legs in the fabric. His hand quickly found her slit, finger diving into her wetness with no warning. She cried out and squirmed as the pleasure exploded in her immediately. She was already hot and bothered from earlier, and her body craved his touch. Kakashi’s mouth bent down to her nipple again as his hand continued its hurried caress against her wetness, giving her no time to adjust to the pace.

His expert touch only spurred her hunger. She quickly met his intensity though she couldn’t spread her legs to urge him on as her skirt continued to pin her legs. She mewled and thrashed, rapidly being driven to her peak. She couldn’t believe she was already there, but he didn’t slow, rapidly swirling her clit with his finger until she burst. She sobbed out his name, the orgasm ripping through her body as stars exploded in her mind. 

Before she could even catch her breath, he had pulled her clothes the rest of the way off, easily positioning her light body until her stomach was pressed to the cushions on the back of the couch.

“Kakashi, I….” but he cut her words off with his lips, spreading her legs open for him as he quickly freed himself from his pants. He was still almost fully clothed and his urgency made her breath catch, feeling the pleasurable ache in her hot center growing again, aching with the need to feel him inside. 

He leaned over her back, pressed to her as he deepened the kiss. She shuddered as she felt his hard length pressing against her ass, the heat of him a shock for her cool flesh. One hand went to grip the hair at the back of her head, tilting her head in the position he wanted so he could kiss her neck, freeing her mouth to moan in pleasure. His other hand had guided his hard length to her entrance, pushing into her deeply. She gasped as she felt him bury himself, his cock meeting no resistance as her wet folds enveloped him eagerly. 

He was almost too big in this position and she felt stretched to her limit. She was overwhelmed by his body, his mouth taking her breath as he started a gentle grid into her. Kakashi groaned at the feeling of stretching her deliciously, her wetness clinging to him as he rode her with a firm and steady pace. Sakura’s breath exhaled against his lips and tongue every time he pushed in fully, knowing she was adjusting to his pace. 

Kakashi finally released her mouth, hand still gripped firmly in her hair as he moved. His name fell from her lips, turning to look at him with an expression of exquisite tortue. Sakura could feel nothing but him as he refused to slow, building the fire in her belly like never before. 

Lust blinded him as he looked down at Sakura, her eyes squeezed tight in pleasure, mouth hanging open as she cried out, over and over, each time he thrust. His free hand went to her back, pushing her slightly lower while still keeping a tight grip in her hair. He repeated the process again, trying to position her as he wanted, feeling his balls start to ache with the need to release. 

Finally, she cried out sharply, hips bucking against him. His last movement had found a spot deep within her that was highly sensitive, shooting an almost painful pleasure into her core. He held her firmly in place as he increased his speed, pounding against her aching flesh. 

Each thrust ripped a new cry from her as an agonizing pleasure built each time he hit her secret spot. Her mind was blank as she pushed back into him blindly, begging for more. 

He followed her body’s unconscious demand and drove into her harder, again and again, racing to his own orgasm. Kakashi heard her scream his name, her hands digging into the back of the couch as her head strained against his hold on her hair, his grip tightening automatically. Her throbbing center clenched around him almost violently and he felt every nerve ending in his body tighten, starting a chain reaction of heat that flashed from the base of his cock to his shaft as he emptied into her. Sakura continued to shudder in ecstasy as her orgasm flooded her system, pleasurable sensations skittering all across her skin. His hips had slowed, thrusting up into her wetness one final time as a sound of ecstasy left his lips. He felt her go boneless and he finally released his grip on her hair, lowering her face gently to rest on the back of the couch. 

Neither of them could speak for several minutes as they tried to catch their breaths, Sakura continuing to make small sounds of pleasure, the intense afterglow she was experiencing affecting her ability to think or move. Kakashi nuzzled her and pulled out, standing shakily as he watched the pink-haired woman on the couch immediately slide down on the cushions, body curling in a gesture of utter exhaustion. 

Once he was able to feel his legs, Kakashi reached down to pick up the delicate woman and started to carry her towards the bedroom.

“Once I get my breath back, we’re doing that again.” Sakura shot him a look of disbelief and buried her face in his chest, wondering if she would survive it. 

_____________________________________________ 

Kakashi awoke the next morning to the feeling of a body pressed into his. He took in the unfamiliar surroundings of Sakura’s bedroom and turned to face the woman next to him, face buried in her pillow, limbs spread in an obvious sign of deep sleep. He didn’t blame her, as he knew he had exhausted her last night. He couldn’t get enough of her eager responses to his touch when she accepted them without restraint, and he had found it difficult to not to want to drive her to peak after peak of pleasure. Seeing her lose herself to passion only served to inflame Kakashi further, and they would join again, tiredness losing out to the feeling of ecstasy they stoked in each other.

Kakashi moved slowly so as not to disturb her, noting the time on the bedside clock as he stood, announcing it was late morning. He was surprised that no one had come to Sakura’s apartment yet this morning, but was glad for it as he knew they both needed the rest. Though Hokage had said they were expecting the intel squads shortly, the fact that they had been undisturbed meant they weren’t back quite yet. 

He grabbed his uniform pants, pulling them on but foregoing the bindings and weapon holder he usually attached to his left hip, the rest of his clothes scattered on the floor. Kakashi planned to scrounge around her kitchen until he found some sustenance, currently ravenous after the long night of passion. 

He was just opening the fridge when he heard the knock at Sakura’s door. Expecting Shizune with the information that the intelligence squads had arrived and both of them were expected at the Hokage’s office immediately, he crossed to the door. Force of habit caused him to take the unattached black mask in his pocket and pull it over his head, securing it in place over his nose and mouth. His deeply ingrained habit didn’t allow anyone to see him unmasked unless it was for good reason. He thought about going to find his shirt but the person at the door knocked again, this time urgently. It couldn’t be helped, he thought, knowing that information was more important than proprietary at a time like this. 

“What the hell, Kakashi-sensei!” As he opened the door, he was startled to see a young man with a shock of blonde, spiky hair standing in front of him, rather than Shizune. The boy’s bright blue eyes were opened wide in shock, mouth gaping as he took in the sight of his half-dressed teacher answering Sakura’s door. 

Oh shit, Kakashi thought.


	15. The Manipulation (Miss x Orochimaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss learns a dark secret surrounding her night with Kakashi and Sakura, and unwillingly travels to Orochimaru for help. Deep in his lair, she meets some of his subordinates and is confronted with his temper. Orochimaru knows she needs to be punished for defying him, and comes up with one delicious method. 
> 
> **Major smut alert** This chapter includes a m/m/m/f group situation, because I couldn't resist. If that's not your style, please skip this chapter, or stop reading before the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my second deviation from the main story line, but I couldn't get this scene out of my head. It's super long as well, so I included a fairly steamy scene at the end as an apology :)

Chapter 15: The Manipulation (Miss x Orochimaru) 

Miss swept into her hotel room, feeling frantic yet trying to maintain an air of calm. Ankhan followed close behind her as she started muttering to herself, clearly agitated.

“You suspected it,” he said plainly, his simple wooden mask in place as he leaned carefully against the now closed door, watching his master pace back and forth across the room. 

“Suspecting something doesn’t mean you wish it to be true.” She marched over to the kitchen, grabbing for a bottle of liquor, pouring it swiftly from a shaky hand. She had been tightly controlling herself all day after learning the news, and she felt her control starting to slip as anger pulsed through her. Ankhan continued to stand silently, knowing what he had to say but still dreading it. 

“You know you are going to have to tell him.” He stated it matter-of-factly, hoping that his tone would reach her, forcing her to come to the same conclusion. He didn’t relish the fight on his hands if she resisted. 

“Excuse me?” she said, the glass in her hand stilling before it reached her lips. His words had effectively robbed her of her speech, as she knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Your life is in danger.” Ankhan continued to speak in an overly calm manner, knowing that they had been in similar situations before, but feeling a darkness with this one that he couldn’t quite explain. He always trusted his gut instincts in situations like these, knowing he was usually accurate when it involved her safety. 

“My life is fine. Isn’t that why you are here?” She smiled sweetly at him, downing her drink, feeling the heat course down her throat, steadying her nerves. Such risks were a given with the kind of work she did, but the fact that her life was being threatened wasn’t the true cause of her alarm.

“The real issue is that they are preparing for the ultimate betrayal. The idea that they would attempt to use me as a pawn in their sick game is almost impossible to imagine. Something must have pushed them to the breaking point.” She had continued to pace after her drink, mind racing at the implications of what she had just learned.

“Regardless of their plans, you now know the truth, and the missing informant is bound to draw attention, being a high-profile player. You know it will be linked to you, hence why your life is in danger.” 

She scoffed at the idea of someone assassinating her, knowing her worth to the organization. 

“Face it, they know you won’t take their deception lying down. Your reputation precedes you too much for them to think you would keep quiet after their manipulation was exposed.”

“Those bastards,” she muttered, walking back into the kitchen and pouring another drink. She had accidentally learned that the situation with Tsunade went deeper than she had ever known from the now deceased informant. Ankhan had immediately cut him down when the secret was revealed to them, knowing Miss would need time to plan. A dead body was a necessary risk as the informant would have immediately confessed to his superiors, throwing the game into motion before they could prepare.

Miss continued to fume, realizing she had been manipulated into casting the first stone, her weaknesses used against her just as she had used Tsunade’s. Now retaliation was in order, but she had to be smart about it. Until she dug further, she had no way of knowing if her actions were playing directly into the hands of her real enemy. The informant had slipped, yes, but purposefully or not was the distinction she needed to find out.

“Shall I send for him?” Ankhan’s question caused her to throw him a look that promised retribution. MIss did not want to involve Orochimaru further. She had asked for his assistance with the Tsunade situation for convenience’s sake, knowing that she owed him greatly when he followed through. He resented having to share his time when he had other important matters to attend to, but she also knew he would never deny her, whether the request was simple or life-threatening in its essence. 

She was adept at handling problems on her own, and resented that Ankhan wanted her to run to Orochimaru for help. She would handle the issue on her own terms, refusing to consider getting further into Orochimaru’s debt. 

“There is no need to involve him again. We can handle it on our own.” Ankhan sighed at her answer, crossing to where she stood staring out the windows, caught deeply in thought. He knew he had no choice in what he said next; to do differently would be to act without her knowledge, and he was bound too tightly to betray her in any way. 

“I don’t doubt that, but I am operating under special orders of Orochimaru in this instance.” Miss turned to him in shock, long hair whipping around as his words shook her. 

Soon after leaving the Leaf, a tall man had approached her with a note from Orochimaru. He had sent one of his experiments to her, stating the man in front of her was her protector from now on, and she would never have to question his loyalty to her.

Miss had found little reason to doubt Orochimaru’s words, understanding his intentions. The fact that Ankhan had been her steadfast companion since then had forged a true bond between, one that only years and time can form. She knew deep in her core that Ankhan was loyal to her, which is why his words were so surprising.

“When Orochimaru left the last time, he made me promise that I would notify him immediately if I felt your life was in danger. It seems that his intuition surrounding this particular situation was spot on.” Miss growled at his words, resenting the fact that Orochimaru had foreseen this turn of events. 

“Fine,” she said suddenly, unwilling to fight what she knew was a losing battle. Ankhan had drawn his line in the sand and she knew there was no way to convince him otherwise, even if it cost her a bit of her pride. He would never compromise her safety, something both men were steadfast in protecting.

“But there’s no time to send for him. You must go to our contact immediately and find out when they will be making their move. I trust no one else after our recent betrayal,” she added, knowing he was about to vehemently disagree with her words. “I will go directly to Orochimaru. It is likely he is at the nearest stronghold, having just left Earth country so recently.” 

“Orochimaru will kill me when he finds out I let you travel alone.” He folded his big arms across his chest, expression unreadable below the mask but posture absolute in its defiance. 

“You underestimate me,” she said with a sugared tone full of warning, smiling sweetly up at him. He blanched beneath his mask, knowing that she could take care of herself but torn between the wants of both Orochimaru and Miss. He had been caught between their opposing wills many times throughout the years, and knew nothing good would come from either path he chose. 

“Who serves whom around here again?” she reminded sweetly, and she watched him turn to leave through the front door, on his way to find their contact. 

_________________________________________________________

Miss flew through the air, racing across the tops of trees on legs filled with chakra. She rarely utilized such a technique, preferring to keep herself tightly controlled, but the circumstances warranted more speed than modern day transportation could provide.

She was following the faint whiff of his chakra signature to the north, in the general direction of where she knew one of his strongholds could be found. She hoped the fates were favoring her and he would be at the first place she checked, otherwise she would lose unnecessary time. 

A cave emerged before her as she traveled swiftly, flitting from rock to rock up the side of the mountain. She easily dodged the traps that had been laid, ducking the exploding kunai and recognizing his signature curse marks, even though they were invisible to most. She arrived unharmed at the lip of the cave, immediately starting in as she felt a movement to her right. Before her attacker was aware of it, she had created a substitution of herself, her real form going completely invisible against the rock wall of the cave. 

Her attacker had her substitution in a firm grip, kunai to its throat. He stiffened as he suddenly felt a hand at his own throat, deadly chakra poised in the middle two fingers of Miss’s right hand. 

“I am here to see Orochimaru.” Her commanding tone froze the lackey as his eyes darted around him, considering what he could do to free himself.

“It’s no use,” called a drawling voice from deeper in the cave, glasses catching the reflection of the setting sun as a new figure emerged from the darkness. 

“K… Kabuto-san,” the breathless man at her mercy murmured, still immobilized by the pulsing chakra she had aimed at his throat. 

“She is one of Orochimaru’s,” he continued, stepping into the light and waving his hand at the henchman, who immediately dropped to the ground in a solemn position of deference the minute Miss pulled back her chakra.

Miss bristled at the implication behind his words, knowing that Kabuto said them only to rile her. He had an unquestioning loyalty to Orochimaru, viewing their relationship with nothing but annoyance. Kabuto wanted Orochimaru to rely on no one but himself, and anyone who got in the way of that was a potential threat. Even though they saw little of each other over the years, Kabuto sensed the bond between the two and knew that he could not compete with whatever they shared from the past. His steadfast place at Orochimaru’s side would never grow to become more than that of a servant, this burning resentment now being aimed unfairly at her. 

“Take me to him,” she said, her tone firm but even, displaying her utter confidence that there was little they could do to get in her way, even if they wanted to.

Kabuto sighed and turned on his heel, dismissing the henchman back to guard duty with a gesture. Miss entered the darkness of the cave, a chill swallowing her as she walked deeper into the large fortress.

The surroundings were primitive, all rock and bare walls, with wall torches lit every few feet, casting a dull glow that mixed with the shadows. Halfway down a particularly long hallway, Miss felt a great chakra approaching, pulsing with a heated intensity. 

Kabuto stopped as a voice called out to them from the darkness ahead. 

“Who is she?” The tone was both assertive and indifferent, demanding an answer while still conveying the impression the person could care less what was said in response. Although she longed to probe, Miss held her chakra in check, knowing that even this immense chakra posed her no threat as long as she did not release it. 

“This is Miss-sama,” Kabuto replied as a figure stepped from the shadows. Miss took in the sight of a young man wearing traditional garb, his purple belt conveying his allegiance to Orochimaru. His dark eyes swept over her, eyebrows slightly raised at the honorific Kabuto had bestowed on her, giving her the same rank as Orochimaru. His short black hair framed his face in the front while sweeping up in black spikes at the back of his head. He had a dark and brooding look, quite handsome and compelling, but his eyes revealed that he was not someone to be trusted. 

“Why is she here?” At his words, Miss noticed the sword draped across his back, and knew that he would be able to draw it before she could blink, if he was so inclined. 

“That’s none of your concern, Sasuke,” came the reply, which Miss found amusing as even Kabuto didn’t know why she was there.

Sasuke’s hand twitched, and Miss could see what was about to unfold before Sasuke had ever decided to move, her chakra instantly flaring to deflect. 

“Now, now,” came a familiar voice from the shadows, stopping them in their tracks, air still pulsing with intensity. “We can’t attack everyone that comes into our midst, can we Sasuke?” Orochimaru’s slightly mocking tone came across as a small admonishment, like one would give to a child who had misbehaved. 

Sasuke looked startled, his eyes on Miss, sensing the overwhelming chakra she had briefly flared before disappearing without a trace. He wondered if he had imagined it, but a look at the smug smile on her face told him that she would have easily blocked him, her chakra ready before he had even decided to grab his sword. 

Miss stood silently as she watched Orochimaru approach her, his eyes studying her intently. She made no move to speak, letting him take the lead as they were amongst his subordinates. 

“It’s surprising to see you again so soon,” he rasped in a low voice, his gaze studying her from top to bottom, taking in her long, windswept hair and the traveling cloak that covered her civilian attire. “And you used chakra to get here? My, my, my, now I’m interested.” She barely resisted the urge to respond to him as she normally would, but due to the audience, she merely smiled sweetly at him in response. 

Kabuto was looking bored but Sasuke was studying her intently. Miss could tell he was taken aback by what Orochimaru was saying to her and the manner in which he spoke, slightly mocking but without the hard edge to his voice. 

“I’ll take it from here,” Orochimaru stated, grabbing her arm and tucking it into his own as he led her deeper into the cave. Sasuke stood staring after them, illuminated in the orange light of a nearby torch. 

Once they had walked far enough away, Miss turned to the slim man with long black hair next to her. “He must be new,” she said cheerfully, attempting to lighten the mood. He refused to reply, steering her into his main laboratory, closing the stone door tightly behind them. It was not the time to satisfy her curiosity about the strong and intense Sasuke, as much as she wanted to know when Orochimaru had acquired such an individual. 

Miss entered and shrugged out of her traveling cloak, tossing it carelessly on a work table next to her, full of sharp instruments and a scattering of papers with complex symbols covering them. Orochimaru hissed automatically as he picked up her cloak, folding it neatly and setting it on a chair while she roamed the lab. She took in the various machines humming around her and the vast number of scrolls that lined the walls. There were also three large water tanks bubbling away in the center of the room, connected to the roof and floor with a series of metal tubes. She noticed that they did not contain human forms yet, just masses of some indescribable nature. She was never shocked at what she found in his labs, being the only one besides himself that understood why he did the things he did. 

“I see you’re still up to your old tricks.” Miss walked to one of the tanks and tapped on the glass, shooting him a bemused look over her shoulder. He scowled at her, looking irritated.

“I doubt you came all this way to complain.” He turned back to whatever he had been doing before she had caused a commotion in their hideout by entering unannounced. She watched him carefully eye a test tube before inserting a syringe, drawing out the bright green liquid, causing it to sizzle in response.

“About that…” she started, hand unconsciously threading through her hair as she started to explain all she had learned since yesterday, including her conversation with Ankhan. Orochimaru listened without interruption, still trained on the task before him. Only when she had finished did his hands still, turning to regard her with his large, snakelike eyes. 

“At least one of you is sensible,” he remarked, pushing the tubes away as he picked up a scroll, consulting it carefully. 

She glared at his back, knowing that he was speaking out of concern but pissing her off all the same. “As you very well know, Ankhan and I could handle the entire thing by ourselves.”

“Then why are you here?” he asked, already knowing the reason. He continued to move around his lab, practically ignoring her, causing her annoyance to build. He was purposely dragging this out when he could simply tell her what he thought they should do, but it seemed she had now become the current target of his frustration. 

“I obviously made a bad judgment call and if I act as I normally would, I may be falling further into the manipulation.” The thought brought another wave of anger to roll over her and she resented the fact that he was making her say it aloud when her purpose for coming was already very clear to him. 

“We all make mistakes,” Orochimaru replied. “Some of us more than others.” Her skin burned at his words, refusing to allow him to rile her further but finding it difficult to reign in her chakra. The thought shocked her and she brought it back ruthlessly. A side effect of using her chakra was the lessening of her control over it, which is why she generally kept it tightly bound to her. 

“I’m assuming Tsunade’s involvement clued you in?” She forced a calm voice as he nodded at her words, still engrossed in the scroll. She waited for his advice to be forthcoming, but he seemed to be taking pleasure in making her wait. It was all part of the game, and she knew she was the one at a disadvantage, locked in one of his hideouts and needing his help.

“Well, I’ll just get going now that you know the situation,” she said cheerfully, walking in the direction of her traveling cloak. She couldn’t resist her attempts to anger him; they were much too alike in that manner. Orochimaru’s arm shot out to stop her, hand gripping her forearm tightly. She knew very well he would not allow her to leave now that she had confirmed the threat against her life. 

“Leaving so soon?” he stated with a smug smile, yellow eyes flickering in the blue light of the water tanks. “And here I thought you couldn’t stay away, given how quickly you came running.” He still knew exactly what to say to get under her skin. 

“I’ll remind you again… Orochimaru-sama...” the way she said his name was purposefully mocking, causing him to stiffen, staring down his elegant nose at her in anger…”that I do not need your protection.” She glared back at him with heat in her eyes, daring him to contradict her. His hand was still gripping her arm, and Miss knew she would have a nasty bruise in the morning. 

“And I will remind you, Miss, what happens to those who think they can disobey me.” His eyes flashed in anger, his voice lowering to a sinister whisper. She held her ground as she felt his immense strength swirl around her, something he often kept hidden from even the most vicious of opponents--exactly like her in that respect. When Orochimaru cared, he could move mountains, but he cared little enough about most things, except for the very few things that really mattered. Death was simply one obstacle to overcome, something that neither of them truly feared as much as the hunt for true meaning in this world. Before Miss could reply to his provoking words, a knock sounded at the door.

“Enter,” Orochimaru spit, still holding her close, eyes locked together as they both considered their next move. 

Sasuke opened the door, peering inside. “We have training at ….” his voice trailed off as he took in the scene before him. Orochimaru was holding the long-haired woman in a tight grip, her more than ample chest a breath from his mentor’s chest. They were standing toe to toe, the air almost humming with electricity and Sasuke knew he had walked in on a private moment. He looked at Orochimaru with thinly-veiled shock, sensing the sexual tension between them, but never expecting to witness such a thing from a man like his current master. 

“I’m afraid that we will have to postpone today,” he replied, his snakelike eyes never leaving Miss’s large emerald ones. His body did not move an inch from hers as he spoke, and Sasuke’s discomfort grew as he continued to survey the pair before him. “Tell Kabuto you will train with him instead. I have some business to take care of.” Miss felt a light shiver go down her spine, finding herself trapped in the heat of his gaze.

Sasuke nodded, closing the door behind him quickly, his mind whirling at what he had just seen. 

“That’s the second time you have put me at a disadvantage in front of my subordinates.” His eyes narrowed in displeasure, finally releasing her arm. She rubbed it absentmindedly, trying to bring the feeling back into the area he had crushed beneath his fingers. She was used to his moods and found his actions less than noteworthy, already knowing that he was acting out of fear for her safety, trying as he might to keep his facade of absolute control in place. 

Miss looked around the room, avoiding Orochimaru’s gaze as she tried to suppress her temper, waiting for him to speak. 

“I have an idea, but it will take some time to put into place. For now, you will stay with me.” His tone warned her not to argue, but she opened her mouth to do it anyway, knowing that she would open herself to retaliation in the organization if she didn’t deal with the situation promptly. 

“Enough,” he snapped, cutting off her speech, anger making his wide mouth a thin line of displeasure. “My tail has already confirmed to me that Ankhan has the contract in hand. You have several days at least before we need to get serious.” She glared at him for his interference, resenting the fact that he had sent someone to shadow Ankhan the minute he had left after their shared night. He was trying to pull the strings behind her, when he knew full well that she could pull her own. 

“Fine, tell me where my room is so you can get back to all of your important work,” her tone was condescending, emphasizing the word important in a mocking manner. She wasn’t quite sure why she was still baiting him, knowing that his control was at its limit. Despite knowing the risks, her temper was too close to the surface to back down.

Orochimaru surprised her by standing quietly, his arms folded in a familiar gesture as he simply looked her up and down, a small smirk on her face. If she wanted to play this game, he was all too willing to join, but it would be on his terms this time. Her resistance always sparked lust in him, the unfamiliar feeling of being challenged making him want to crush her defiance every time. 

“You will be taken to my room after your punishment,” he replied, white hands loosening the tie of the braided purple belt around his waist. She looked at him in shock as she watched his hands work, instantly recognizing the lust in him. Over their years together, her body had been conditioned to respond to him, and she felt a matching need shudder through her. 

He made a brief hand sign, crossing the hands of his fingers together in front of him as two shadow clones popped into existence, all three of them staring at her with identical looks of ferocity. She felt her breath catch and desire pool in her belly as she read his intentions.

“You’re lucky I’m still in the frame of mind to not bring others in.” She had been punished this way before, though she hardly found it an unpleasant experience. She knew he simply liked to exercise the extent of his control over her whenever he could. She was not easy to bend, but Orochimaru knew that sex was one of her weaknesses, and he exploited her passion for him as often as he could. 

His shadow clones started caressing her body, soft lips and tongue heating her skin, making it hard for her to focus on his words as he continued to stand before him. 

“But it can’t be helped this time. The minute someone touched you incorrectly would mean their death, and it’s so hard to find good help these days.” Orochimaru made this comment into a lament, now shirtless as he watched his shadow clones undress her quickly, hands continuing to roam over the familiar curves of her body. 

Miss was helpless under his assault, knowing that he would use her however he pleased until the dark anger pulsing through him was gone. She would eagerly arise to his challenge, slaking his anger with her body, a method that had always worked in the past. 

One of the clones grabbed her long hair, tugging her down to her knees. His hand held her immobile as the three disrobed themselves quickly. Miss’s eyes never left sight of the real Orochimaru directly in front of her, heat pooling in her loins as she gazed at the triple vision of her lover standing naked and proud in front of her. Although he was quite slender, he still maintained his amazing physical prowess and cords of lean muscle rippled across every inch of his body. 

Her head was pulled forward to confront the three hard lengths in front of her, Miss shivering in anticipation. His eyes demanded that she perform, and she grasped two of them expertly in her hands as the third thrust into her mouth. The bodies standing before her groaned in pleasure as she stroked them, causing their flesh to grow harder and harder. His anger was lost under her onslaught, her eyes peering up at him with lust as she swallowed him completely. 

“Your goddamn mouth will be the death of me,” the real Orochimaru muttered, the feeling of her tongue stroking his shaft while he was lodged deep in her throat almost too intense. The sight of her hands wrapped around the dual visions of his cock only served to inflame him further. 

His hand joined the clone’s on the back of her head, thrusting deeply into her mouth, his shaft throbbing with pleasure. She continued to suck and stroke until he decided otherwise, though she felt her pussy clench in anticipation, wetness spreading across her thighs. 

It never ceased to amaze Orochimaru that he never got enough of her, watching as her tongue circled his hardness. He knew that her outstanding chakra control had changed the physical nature of her body, making her touch almost irresistible to those not used to it. The same rules should not apply to him given the amount of time he had spent buried in her body over the long years, but every time he got his hands on her he realized he was reminded that he was at the same disadvantage as everyone else. 

One of his clones swept her up in his arms, while Orochimaru performed a quick jutsu, instantly shifting them to a sparsely furnished room. A lone bed sat pushed against the center of one wall, a vast stone cavern rising steeply out of sight above them. 

“Why, you must be in a hurry,” she said, taking in her new surroundings as she was dropped carelessly onto the large bed. She laid back between the sheets, long hair mussed, voluptuous body completely naked and open to the hungry gazes of the men beside her. 

“It would be unwise for anyone to disturb me now,” he replied, three pairs of snakelike yellow eyes roaming across her curves, taking in the large breasts topped with dark nipples, creamy flesh narrowed to the extreme at her waist, hips flaring out suddenly to create a stunning silhouette. 

Miss smiled at the real Orochimaru, stretching her arms above her head in a suggestive pose while slightly arching her lower back, knowing that this particular move always drove him wild. As expected, the bodies climbed into the bed with her immediately, two near her face and one at her legs. 

As Orochimaru moved her hips into position, the two clones near her face gripped their cocks, thrusting them near her mouth. She took turns pleasuring them, hand and mouth working in tandem as she felt him thrust into her wetness below. She cried out in pleasure as he held her hips in a tight grip, penetrating her roughly. He couldn’t hold back his low sound of pleasure at the feel of her surrounding him, watching as she serviced the dual versions of himself kneeling by her head. 

The minute a clone Orochimaru reached down to touch her breast while the other swirled her clit, Miss came in a flash, the feel of her orgasm crashing over her, flooding her senses. One of the Orochimarus came in her mouth at the same time, forcing his sperm deep into her throat as he growled with completion. 

Miss barely had time to process their mutual orgasms before she was being flipped over. The remaining clone pulled her hand from his length and slid down the bed, expecting her to get on top. She must have moved too slowly for Orochimaru’s liking as the real him grabbed her hips from behind, impaling her center deep on the clone’s throbbing length. 

She hissed in pleasure, feeling his cock bury itself deep. The real Orochimaru kept his hands on her hips, setting the pace as he helped her ride the clone beneath her. Their bodies moved together as Orochimaru bit into the base of her neck, causing her to cry out in pleasure as she felt the clone take the nipple hovering over his face into his mouth at the exact same moment. 

“You’re so wet,” the Orochimaru clone said in appreciation, revelling in the feel of her riding his cock. The clone that had already spent his seed started stroking himself, hardening again at the erotic sight of the group before him. 

Miss felt the real Orochimaru’s fingers stroking the tight hole above where his clone’s hardness continued to thrust, wetting his fingers where they were joined to ease inside her tightness. Miss gasped in pleasure, arching her back at his touch while his fingers gently scissored within her, matching his timing to the thrusts of his clone. Meanwhile, the third clone had crawled over to her, hard and ready, thrusting the head of his cock against her lips. 

Orochimaru continued to massage her back entrance with his hand, getting her ready for his entrance as his clones continued their concentrated assault upon her body. Miss felt another orgasm rip through her body, cries muffled against the thrusting hardness in her mouth. Even though she had orgasmed twice already, the sensation of the three of them working her body without pause meant her lust stayed at an intense height, spurring her on to meet his needs. 

Without giving her time to recover, the real Orochimaru placed the head of his cock against her ass, pushing in carefully as she gasped, every hole suddenly filled to the brim. He moved in her slowly, hands in her hair, a pleasured moan being ripped from his throat at the overwhelming grip on his hard length. She couldn’t move, trapped between their bodies as they pleasured her, Orochimaru’s hands guiding her back to meet him without breaking her mouth’s contact with the third clone. 

She was lost to sensation, her body fired almost to the point of pain as they thrust into her again and again. Orochimaru was surrounding her, assaulting all of her senses, Miss unable to think of anything but him and her overwhelming need for his touch to bring her to fulfillment yet again. 

Orochimaru watched her take the punishing thrusts of his clones, the sight of her helpless beneath him causing his head to spin at the intense pleasure assaulting his senses. He growled into her ear that he wouldn’t come until she came for again, causing Miss to clench desperately, body tight. She knew that his punishing thrusts would end when he felt like it, and not a moment before. His excellent control could be both blessing and curse as she almost sobbed in ecstasy at the pleasure his body was forcing hers to feel. 

Orochimaru again bit the back of her neck, this time hard enough to leave a mark, his raspy voice demanding that she come for him. His demand triggered her response again, whiteness flashing behind her eyes as she fell apart, her chakra bursting force to glow as it clung to her like a second skin. 

Orochimaru had felt her chakra releasing, even as she tried to hold it down, and suddenly everywhere he was touching was burning with heat, causing a pleasure so intense he immediately joined her in her throes of ecstasy. He felt his hold on the clones slip, the jutsu control broken, and they disappeared with a pop. Orochimaru cried out again in ecstasy as the memories of the clones joined his own consciousness, creating the sensation that he was having three orgasms simultaneously. 

As she collapsed against the bed, Orochimaru fell next to her, his arm clutching her waist like a lifeline. A single tear traced down Miss’s face, a helpless response to the height of the physical sensations he had brought upon her. Her shuddering aftermath continued to cause her body to clench and unclench uncontrollably, breath leaving her body in small pants. 

“You’re forgiven,” he announced as they lay entwined together. Her chakra was still glowing lightly on her skin and she sighed, knowing how difficult it would be to control it for the next several weeks. Before she sealed it, she snuggled into him, pressing her naked length against his, and Orochimaru felt every trace of fatigue leave his body in an instant as she passed her chakra along his skin before it disappeared without a trace. 

“You’re lucky I played along,” she teased, barely able to form the words as her complete and utter exhaustion set in. Her use of chakra was extremely draining and she felt her hold on consciousness slipping. 

He chuckled darkly in obvious agreement, laying a careful hand on her temple, his chakra instantly putting her into a soothing, deep sleep.


	16. The Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's presence surprises both Kakashi and Sakura in a delicate position. A secret message follows, guiding them on the path to their final mission - will Sakura risk it all in order to find the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of information in this one, as we gear up for the final battle. It saddens me that the story seems to be coming to an end.... but I'm hopeful that another story will follow with my two favorite characters!
> 
> Send me a kudos if you enjoy :) It makes me so happy!

Chapter 16: The Complication 

Kakashi’s first instinct was to close the door in Naruto’s face, cutting off the strings of curses that were being thrown at him. As Naruto continued to pound at the door, Kakashi was in the bedroom in a flash, shirt thrown over his head, muttering darkly to himself. He had the frame of mind to move his things and a blanket to her couch, tossing them carelessly. Less than a few seconds had passed by the time he returned to the door, all the while listening to Naruto bang on it loudly, yelling words like “perv!” and “where’s Sakura!” in a panicked voice. 

Kakashi opened the door, affecting an overly casual manner, tilting his head at Naruto and sending him a winning smile. “Naruto, you’re back from your mission!” 

Naruto eyed Kakashi with a look of shocked rage coloring his face, the three whisker stripes on each cheek seeming to ripple with his irritation. 

“Why are you answering Sakura’s door without a shirt on?” 

Sakura was back in the bedroom, sitting up stiffly with her hands clutching a sheet to her chest. She must have been sleeping soundly, because she had just barely opened her eyes when she felt Kakashi zoom in and out of her room. She could hear a racket at the door, but figured it was Shizune, debating on if she should just take the covers and pull them back over her head. However, the loud question Naruto had just uttered, which she was sure everyone in the near vicinity had heard, caused her to bolt upright in bed as a sizzle of awareness shot through her. 

Damn, she was naked! She hurriedly jumped from the bed, throwing on her outfit from the night before, breath shaky as she thought of what she would say to him. 

Kakashi had grabbed the front of Naruto’s orange jacket at his loud question, pulling him into the room and shutting the door behind him. “Keep your voice down. What will the neighbors think?”

“Who gives a damn about what the neighbors think! I wanna know why you’re half naked roaming around Sakura’s house?” 

As Kakashi started to answer, he saw Sakura peek her head out from the bedroom door to see what was happening. Thank god she’s fully clothed, he has time to think, before turning his attention back to Naruto.

“I’m assuming you have already been to see Hokage, which is why you are here now. Didn’t she mention that I was playing guard for Sakura until the intelligence squads returned?” Kakashi said this so matter-of-factly that Naruto stopped for a minute to consider, hand scratching the thick nest of spiky blonde hair at the top of his head. 

“Well, yea….” he said, noticing Sakura standing at her bedroom door with a smile, a look of newfound relief on her face at how Kakashi was handling the dramatic turn of events. 

Kakashi gestured to the couch, where his things were strewn, blanket pooled at one end. “Obviously I had to stay here in order to make sure she was safe.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you answered the door barechested! Anyone could have seen and jumped to the same conclusion I did!” His arms crossed in a huff, staring daggers at Kakashi’s now-covered chest. 

“Oh, come on, Naruto,” she said with a laugh, walking towards him to pull him into a quick hug. “He was expecting Shizune. What does it matter if he sleeps without his shirt on? I don’t appreciate your racket waking me up!” And with that, she clunked him on the head, the habitual behavior soliciting a grumble from Naruto in response. 

“So you’re back? I figured you and Jiraiya-san would be gone a bit longer.” Naruto and his teacher had returned to the village from a two-year hiatus only months ago. Since then, his presence in the village was still fairly minimal as Hokage kept sending the two out to continue tracking the whereabouts of the Akatsuki. The criminal organization had been targeting the Jinchuriki of fellow nations, and it was a matter of time before they attacked Naruto, as he housed the power of the nine-tails within him. 

“Yea,” he said nonchalantly, pointedly not looking at Kakashi. “It was a dead end so Jiraiya had us hurry back… something about his stupid research again, probably.” His voice had lowered to an irritated mutter, thinking of all of the inappropriate research his Pervy Sage was probably engaged in at the moment.

“A new Icha Icha?” Kakashi’s eye lit up as he basked in the possibility. “But he just released the last title!” Naruto shot him a look, his eyes and stance communicating to Kakashi that he better back off any pervy stuff, considering he was already on Naruto’s bad side for the whole shirtless thing.

Kakashi held his hands up in peace and quickly changed the topic. “Nevermind. So did Hokage tell you all about our mission when you returned?” 

“Well, yea!” he exclaimed, “that’s why I’m here! I had to see for myself that Sakura was safe.” His brilliant blue eyes surveyed her up and down, nodding his head in affirmation, huffing his relief as he crossed his arms across his chest once more. 

“Like Kakashi would let me get hurt,” Sakura replies,sending him a small smile. Kakashi tried not to squirm under Naruto’s penetrating gaze, knowing that there was nothing to feel guilty about but having a tough time swallowing his discomfort at the same time. It was a well-known fact around the village that Naruto had feelings for Sakura, though she had never returned them, showering all her time and attention on Sasuke. The two had bonded even further when Sasuke left the village, united in their need to bring him back to Team 7 and the Leaf. This was the major motivation behind Sakura and Naruto training with two of the three Legendary Sannin, Tsunade and Jiraiya. 

They had trained nonstop over the last few years to be able to bring Sasuke back after failing on their first try. It was also somewhat ironic that Sasuke was currently training with the last Sannin, Orochimaru. The remaining members of Team 7, currently standing together in Sakura’s small apartment, had never stopped worrying about Sasuke and his descent into darkness as he sought power at all costs. 

Kakashi had always known about the complicated situation between his three students, his involvement with Sakura complicating things even further. If Naruto found out about himself and Sakura, who knows what sort of reaction he would have. Kakashi doubted it would come to a fight, knowing that Naruto viewed friendship in the same vein that he did. However, when it came to Sakura, all bets might be off. 

“Well, I’m starving,” he said, stomach grumbling, wanting to get Naruto out of the apartment as quickly as possible. With his powerful Nina senses, he might notice something they hadn’t if he started snooping around. “How about we go to Ichiraku Ramen for a bowl or two?” Naruto instantly lost the suspicious look he had kept trained on Kakashi, mind solely focused on his sudden hunger at the mention of his favorite food. 

“Your treat, right Sensei?” Naruto was notorious for trying to get others to pay for his meals, and Kakashi chuckled, ruffling his hair as he started to lead them out the door.

“I bet Sakura will pay for this one,” and he shot her a cheeky look. Kakashi was not to be outdone in the cheap department, letting others pay for his meals almost as often as Naruto did.

Typical, Sakura muttered to herself. She followed them out the door, asking the question they both knew was coming. 

“Ramen for breakfast? Really?” Kakashi chuckled to himself as Naruto started arguing with her--it was almost exactly like the old days, he thought fondly, shutting the door behind them. 

___________________________________________________

Kakashi and Sakura were hurrying away from Ichiraku and towards the Hokage’s office. They had been interrupted during their shared meal, a Chunin coming to inform them that the intel squads had returned, and they were needed urgently. Naruto had got up to join them, staring longingly down at his unfinished bowl of ramen when Sakura stopped him. She adamantly refused to let him go along, mortified at the idea that he would hear any of the details of the original mission during their discussion. Naruto then started in, saying he was going to protect her, but Sakura stood fast. Kakashi backed her up, knowing it was her choice to make, feeling a bit relieved himself. 

“Hopefully you didn’t mind how I dealt with the Naruto situation this morning,” Kakashi said as they rushed through the crowds of people. It was the first time they had been able to speak alone since the events of last night. 

“No, you handled it perfectly.” Her response confirmed his suspicions that she wanted to keep what was going on between them private. Kakashi considered it the best option, as their physical relationship would cause nothing but gossip around the village if people suspected, and they would certainly figure it out quick if the loose-tongued Naruto found out. 

They entered the Hokage’s office several minutes later. She was surprisingly alone, reading a small scroll at her desk. She looked up when they entered, her face somewhat ashen, looking like she had almost seen a ghost.

“There’s no time to waste,” she started, tossing the scroll down with a sigh. She filled them in on what she had learned from Danzo’s ANBU squad and the three different intelligence teams she had sent to hunt down the secret organization behind Sakura’s threat. Each squad was able to track down several secret headquarters linked to the funding and had marked the coordinates on a map. They planned to send more squads for reconnaissance, sending back information to the Leaf. The ANBU squad had successfully eliminated the names from the list Kakashi had snatched, gaining more before the targets were killed. The original idea to set up a trap involving the two of them was now a go, the mission formally sanctioned and improved by the elders. They would leave in the morning to travel to a small nation that bordered the Leaf, using Sakura as bait in an attempt to capture the man behind the threat. This would help them connect the dots, unmasking the organization behind it all.

“But this is where it gets complicated,” Hokage said in a low voice, her eyes staring at them intensely.  
Kakashi and Sakura exchanged looks but said nothing, waiting for her to continue. 

“I received this minutes before the intelligence squads came back.” As she spoke, she lifted up the small scroll on her desk, unfurling it to reveal a tiny snake etched in ink on the back. She remembered a different snake which had slid under the door to her office early this morning, dropping the scroll before leaving instantly. She had scanned it for threats, perceiving none, before reading it fully several times over. 

“Orochimaru?” Kakashi quickly guessed, while Sakura turned to him in surprise at the name. 

Tsunade nodded, holding the scroll uneasily. “There is no doubt. I would know his words anywhere, but what he is saying is nothing short of alarming. The message begins with instructions for a trap, eerily similar to the one myself and the elders had already put into motion. His next words are shielded in innuendo, but it is my belief that he is warning me that I am in danger as well. It seems curious that he would warn me of it, given that the last time we saw each other we tried to kill the other.” Kakashi approached her, requesting the scroll. He read it quickly, eye furrowed in suspicion. He then lifted his headband, activating the Sharingan, looking for any hidden messages. There were none.

“The message mentions someone who misses you, this person wishing they could stop your gambling problem. It then goes on to lament the fact that they also have a bad gambling problem, one even worse than yours.” Kakashi raised his eyebrow at that while he spoke, knowing that no person on this earth could match the addiction Tsunade had to placing risky bets. “This is obviously a reference to Miss… she must have made some kind of error in judgment, due to the reference of her problem being worse than yours.” Tsunade nodded in agreement, Sakura listening to his analysis with growing interest. 

“This part about the large gambling den near the Hidden Rain Village seems to confirm the organization we are tracking is located there. It seems clear enough as that is the Village we are assigned to leave for tomorrow.” Orochimaru is better informed than we knew, Kakashi thought, finding the information troubling. 

“It seems that way. And if he is working with Miss, it makes the situation even more dangerous… but also more believable that the information is legitimate. Miss is connected to this organization, so if they have traded information, they might actually know where the main headquarters is located.” Tsunade’s brows were knitted in concentration, as Sakura felt a jolt of excitement at the words. If this information was accurate, they were closer to their new target than ever before.

Kakashi continued to analyze the details of the scroll. “This next part brings up a cherry blossom and how it can easily wilt in the sun when the heat is too intense. Obviously the blossom is Sakura, and this could be referring to the threat hanging over her head, meaning she will be closer to the enemy if she goes on the mission.” Kakashi looked over at her, guessing that Miss was telling them that their opponent should not be underestimated and that Sakura was in my danger then they knew. He also realized there was no way the mission could even occur unless she was there to draw the person out. 

There were two more things in the scroll, one clearly referencing the threat to Tsunade and the request of a meeting to share the details. The last words of the scroll mentioned Sasuke, and Kakashi felt torn about saying anything out loud since Sakura was standing nearby.

“Oh, and it also mentions something about Sasuke wanting to be just like Sakura at the end, followed by a marking that looks like an hourglass. I have no idea what it means, but it’s possible one of you might.” Tsunade obviously had no such compunctions, and Kakashi watched Sakura’s face drain of color, her eyes filled with shock at the mention of his name in connection to hers. She shook her head in confusion, her inner turmoil too large to focus on the true meaning of the words. 

Kakashi had no choice; the information might be important to the mission.

“It’s clear to me that the hourglass is a symbol Orochimaru is using to reference Miss.” At his words, Sakura felt a blush stain her cheek as realization started to creep in. Tsunade continued to look at Kakashi, waiting for him to finish his analysis.

“I would assume Miss is with Orochimaru, considering the message itself… and if Miss is with Orochimaru, that also stands to reason she is with Sasuke.” Sakura stood frozen, her eyes wide as she listened. 

“If we consider the nature of the last mission and what occurred between Sakura and Miss,” Kakashi started, phrasing it delicately as he preferred not to mention the intense threesome they had shared in her penthouse that night in front of Tsunade.

“Orochimaru is teasing Sakura like he did when he was delivering his first message. He is clearly referencing a physical relationship between Sasuke and Miss.” Tsunade looked wildly at Sakura at his words, watching as she seemed to almost fold in on herself in her rush of emotions.

Sakura’s mind was whirling. Was she embarrassed, shaken, confused, jealous? Perhaps she was a little of all of them… Or none. 

Kakashi cleared his throat, setting the scroll back on Hokage’s desk.

Tsunade then brought up the real complication, and why she was meeting with them alone. “I have not yet told the elders about this message. Orochimaru knows as well as I do that if the message is shared with anyone else, the mission would be off.” Kakashi agreed with her; Orochimaru was regarded as a heinous criminal in the Leaf, someone who had tried to destroy the Village, killing the Third Hokage in the process. His words should instantly be regarded with suspicion, but Tsunade was asking for their insight before she chose what she would do with the information.

“It’s a difficult call,” Kakashi started, his mind racing through the many possibilities associated with each decision. The red of his Sharingan was pulsing lightly, displaying that he was in a mode of deep thought, shifting through details rapidly and trying to find the best solution. 

He finally turned to Sakura, fixing his mismatched eyes on her, her body still seemingly frozen after the mention of Sasuke in the missive. 

“It’s Sakura’s call at this point. I don’t believe Orochimaru can be trusted, but I’m not so sure the same can be said of Miss. If she is working with him, it stands that we should operate based on our assessment of her trustworthiness, not his.” Sakura met his eyes with a questioning look.

“Is it believable that Orochimaru would do something like this for her, meaning that any evil intentions of his may be slightly nullified under the circumstances.” He directed the question at Tsunade, the one who knew those individuals the best.

“It was hard on Orochimaru after Miss left the village, though anyone who didn’t know him well at the time wouldn’t have noticed. When you add in the fact that he has sent two messages on her behalf, it is clear that they have some sort of relationship, any evil intentions aside.” 

“So, Sakura, it’s up to you.” Kakashi spoke softly, placing the headband back over his Sharingan, his decision made. “I know what my opinion about Miss is, but your judgment will either confirm or deny my belief, which will help me choose the correct course of action.” 

Sakura understood the logic in his decision, but still felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility. This choice would determine how they prepared for the mission, either trusting that they could try to find who was targeting her, and by extension the organization they were looking for…. Or they would drop the mission, focusing their attention on Orochimaru as the bad guy as they looked for alternative ways to complete the mission. There is no way the elders would agree to Sakura as a trap once they knew Orochimaru had the same idea. 

Sakura had been making her own assessments while the other two had spoken, the mention of Sasuke distracting her slightly, but she knew what her answer was.

“I trust Miss,” she said, not entirely sure why she did when Miss was so clearly connected to Orochimaru. Miss was also connected to a criminal organization, profiting off the information network that ran through it. On the other hand, she believed that Miss was really trying to warn her by sending Orochimaru with the original message. It could be a manipulation, but Miss had taken a true risk in confirming her connection to him, and it didn’t make sense why she would do something like that unless she actually wanted Sakura to stay safe. Perhaps she felt guilty for involving Sakura in the bet with Tsunade, but whatever her real intention, Sakura felt she was attempting to help them in their mission in the same way she had accurately warned them about the threat to Sakura.

She was going all in.


	17. The Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura travel to the Hidden Rain to prepare for the final battle. They are stopped by an unexpected figure, learning more about the threat to Sakura. Meanwhile, Sasuke trains with Miss back at Orochimaru's lair. His overwhelming strength has him confident in the outcome of their battle, but Miss has a few tricks up her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end now, only a few chapters left. I really wanted to practice writing a fight scene before the big one, and the idea of Miss and Sasuke battling under Orochimaru's orders came to me when I was daydreaming, so I figured that was my chance!
> 
> It got a bit naughty at the end, but you should expect that by now :)

Chapter 17: The Distraction

Kakashi and Sakura ran all day, eager to get to their destination. Sakura believed wholeheartedly that they would uncover the secrets of the underground organization. Her focus was laser-sharp, just recently bolstered by her goodbye with Naruto as she left for the mission. He believed in her so much that she couldn’t help feel that she was prepared for anything. Although she was loath to admit it to herself, she was also spurred on by a need to impress the accomplished and dangerous ninja running at her side. 

Kakashi’s mind was fixed on the details of the mission, carefully compartmentalizing his personal feelings for Sakura as he analyzed even the most unlikely of occurrences that could face them once they arrived at the Hidden Rain. Try as he might to stay focused on what was best for the Leaf, he knew he had compromised his mission for friends before, and would do it again if he was forced into a corner. But with Sakura becoming a bit more than a friend, his usual focus was marred by his urge to protect her at all costs. The thought that he was willingly putting her into danger was messing with his head, and he didn’t quite know what to do with this feeling, having never experienced it before.

“Do you think Hokage is worried about the meeting?” Sakura asked, inquiring as her chakra hummed at a steady pace, allowing her to leap from branch to branch with ease. 

Kakashi didn’t answer right away; he was worried about Tsunade going alone into the meeting with at least one potential enemy, but didn’t want to alarm her. Tsunade was acting without the authorization of the Leaf, trusting in the judgement of Sakura and himself. He knew it was a great risk, but he also understood the strength and intelligence Hokage possessed, and was comforted by the knowledge that she would do anything to protect the Leaf. Sometimes risks were necessary to increase the potential of the reward, something both of the older ninja were well aware of. 

Kakashi noticed a small change in chakra form about 100 meters to the east of their position. He whirled into action, grabbing Sakura and darting to the nearest opening in the forest, making sure he would have plenty of room to fight if it came down to it. Sakura had not noticed the chakra until he had moved, deciding to clutch him tightly as he flew, preparing her chakra to assist if needed.

Kakashi raised his headband to release his Sharingan, immediately pinpointing the chakra user as he approached the pair slowly. Kakashi’s kunai was out and ready to meet the potential foe when he saw a familiar masked face emerge from the forest.

“Ankhan?” Sakura asked in disbelief, not expecting to see the man who had helped initiate their contact with Miss. He seemed as tall and imposing as ever, walking towards them with no weapons present, his manner calm and self-assured.

“Sorry to startle you, but I wanted to make contact with you both before you got closer to the village. Too many eyes and ears there.” He stood silently, a huge sword at his back, something that had been missing during their initial encounter at the party. Swords bigger than a man tended to put people in a state of unease, not exactly the type of accessory appropriate for a party. 

“I am here to confirm your movements,” he stated, hoping the conversation would be quick. Orochimaru was currently with his master, but he hated to be from her side too long. He would have to travel all night as it was to be there in time for the meeting, but he knew his presence here was necessary.

Kakashi pocketed his kunai, feeling no threat from the man. “Are we not to be trusted?” Kakashi asked innocently, urging the man to speak his own thoughts, hoping he might be able to add more insight into an already complex situation. 

Ankhan’s head tilted slightly, his mask hiding all traces of emotion as he faced them. “She said if I was to find you on the road to Hidden Rain, I should make contact. It would be the sign I needed that you were on her side, willing to do what was necessary to expose the evil rotting away in our current network. I was also to carry a message of warning: do not underestimate those who have nothing to lose.”

Sakura’s eyes widened at his words, but Kakashi simply nodded, confirming his belief that Miss was truly on their side. He knew Ankhan had been sent for this purpose alone. 

“She has no plans to get involved herself?” he asked, wondering at her motivations to involve Sakura in the set up when it was clear that Miss wanted to protect her. 

He chuckled in a deep, rich voice. “That is the opposite of what she wants. Orochimaru is pulling the strings on this one, and she is trusting that he has a better perspective on the situation. She wanted to deal with it herself, but it seems Orochimaru convinced her that the threat against Sakura could not be eliminated unless she had a larger team working towards the downfall of her enemies.” 

“Just what exactly is between Miss and Orochimaru?” Kakashi wanted a solid answer to confirm his suspicions, needing to be able to trust Orochimaru’s intentions before putting Sakura in harm’s way. 

“Now that is a complex answer,” he mused, finding it more than interesting that he was talking about such a forbidden topic with these two strangers. His orders were orders, however, and Miss had given him permission to share anything about her that might be crucial to the mission. Ankhan recalled her swatting him on the head after finishing the statement, though, warning him not to go too far. 

“Miss took a great risk in sending you the warning. She did not need to do so; neither myself nor Orochimaru know the exact reason why she did. As for her relationship with Orochimaru, it defies description.” Kakashi’s eyebrow furrowed at this statement, but said nothing in hopes he would continue. 

“Even I do not know what is between them, and I have been with Miss for more years than either of you have been alive. All I can tell you is that Orochimaru will protect Miss with his life, and all of your decisions from now on should operate from that assumption.” 

“Miss must be in danger then.” Sakura had stepped into the conversation, causing Ankhan to nod at her words. 

“She is not the only one in danger. The lives of both the Hokage and Sakura are being threatened now, and Miss took it seriously enough that she reached out to you. A faction of the organization is making a move to destabilize the current status quo, and they found it necessary to use Miss as a pawn in their game. That move alone shows their desperation, which means their remaining moves will not be easy to predict.” 

“Do you know what Sakura is being targeted for?” This was the only question still lingering in Kakashi’s mind, knowing the answer would deeply impact how they set up their trap.

Ankhan scoffed behind his mask, finding it outrageous that they had gotten this far without knowing the true purpose of the original message sent to warn Sakura. 

“Human trafficking,” he answered. Kakashi’s head swiftly turned to Sakura, noting the shock on her face and the confusion that immediately followed. 

“This particular faction wants to lead the organization down a new path, buying and selling precious human flesh to bankroll the potential wars of the future. I am not authorized to tell you more about the organization at this time, but you already know that they are a group of the extremely wealthy who gamble fortunes on the rise and fall of nations.” Sakura’s look of horror conveyed the fact that she did not understand the depravity that money could cause. 

“Sakura was chosen during the party. Her pink hair is a rarity, and one member of the faction at the party guessed that she may have chakra abilities, making her an even more expensive trade.” A feeling of dread pooled in Kakashi’s stomach, realizing that their original mission had thrust Sakura into the spotlight. Even though they were careful, someone at the party had marked her based upon her physical appearance and stunning presence. He thanked god that Miss had taken pity on them, hearing about the price on Sakura’s head and throwing caution to the wind to save a girl she barely knew. 

“I’m sorry,” Ankhan started, “but I don’t have much time. I must get back to Miss before she potentially falls into her own trap.”

“If you are talking about the meeting with Hokage, there is no trap,” Kakashi replied. Ankhan felt better at his words, given the current good will between them, but he would still take no chances with Miss’s safety.

“I am inclined to believe you, but I cannot delay further. You have the information to proceed now. I believe it is Miss’s intention to be near you when the time comes, but I do not know what she will choose to do beyond that.” And with his orders complete, Ankhan’s form darted away, leaving Kakashi and Sakura to stare at each other, new worries plaguing them both. 

_________________________________________________________________

Miss was sitting on the edge of a tall cliff, close to the entrance of Orochimaru’s lair, lost in thought as she willed the time to pass quickly. 

She had been surprised when Orochimaru had told her his plan; it was her belief that he was operating under some risky assumptions when it came to the behaviors of the members of the Leaf. He had scoffed at her misgivings, telling her the entire plan rested on her original decision to warn Sakura, and if the mission fell apart it was her fault entirely.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the fight that followed. She had almost smashed one of his water tanks before he subdued her. Afterwards, she had basked in the strength of his naked body, calm enough to realize they had no choice but to proceed for good or ill, going all in on the bet she had made. 

She wondered where Kakashi and Sakura were now, knowing that the scroll had been delivered to Tsunade. She hoped they understood her intentions and were putting the plan into motion, but she was never too sure when it came to the actions of others. She had sent Ankhan as a peace offering, but wondered if he would find them on their way to the final battle. Miss trusted very few people, but something about the pink-haired kunoichi had brought out a warmth in her she hadn’t known existed. Perhaps Sakura reminded her of a better version of her younger self, someone purehearted and kind… And with a lovely sensual side just begging to be released, she smirked. Undoubtedly, Kakashi would have his hands full. 

Her daydreaming was interrupted by the feeling of an immense chakra slowly approaching her, wondering what in the world Sasuke wanted with her. She had kept to herself during her time in Orochimaru’s lab, sending out information as needed to disguise her absence in the organization but otherwise completely lacking in things to do. Orochimaru would not let her leave until this was over, and he adamantly refused to leave his lab after so many delays. 

She was itching to go, but she was effectively stuck for now. Plus, there were only so many times she could pull Orochimaru from his lab with the promise of her heated embrace. The last time he had threatened to lock her in a shadow bind if she interrupted him again. She forced her thoughts away from that pleasurable thought, waiting for the young man to approach her. 

She had not seen Sasuke since he had opened the door to her and Orochimaru’s fight that first night, and she turned to him in interest, hoping he might be able to alleviate her boredom.

As he approached, Miss took in the strong muscles of his chest, exposed by the deep cut in his long-sleeved white shirt, fabric not joining together until right below his navel. The extra fabric bunched at his waist was held in place by the signature purple belt, his ninja pants beneath covered up to his knee by his sandals. His young body was well-sculpted, completely at ease in his overwhelming strength. Miss graced him with an easy smile, appreciating how his dark and brooding looks so easily complemented the serious demeanor in which he conducted himself. 

She continued to sit in a relaxed state, waiting for him to speak. The silence stretched on for a long time as he waited for Miss to question him about his sudden appearance. You’ll be waiting a long time, she thought to herself in amusement, knowing she had the upper hand when it came to patience. 

“Orochimaru sent me to find you,” he finally said, one hand resting on the hilt of the sword behind him in a gesture that Miss guessed was natural to him. 

“Did he? And what did our lord want?” Her tone was clearly mocking, eager to see how Sasuke would respond.

She was impressed when he answered without pretension, refusing to acknowledge her derisive statement. “He says I am to train with you today.” Sasuke continued to look out across the vast horizon, not meeting her face. “Something about being behind in his work.” His words were almost bored, but it was clear that they both knew she was the source of Orochimaru’s distraction. Based on what Sasuke had seen the first night she arrived, it wasn’t too difficult to guess what kind of distraction she was. Miss laughed prettily, feeling not an ounce of embarrassment, clearly picking up on Sasuke’s thoughts.

“He said if I was able to get you to use your chakra to attack me just once, I would win and you would acknowledge my strength.” Although his bored tone continued, Miss realized that Sasuke was interested in the challenge that had been laid before him. A task so seemingly simple had effectively made him curious about her powers. 

Miss knew that Orochimaru was nearby, holding back a chuckle at his sheer audacity. Apparently he wasn’t too busy with his experiments to watch the fight between them. 

“I will agree to those terms.” She said it simply, already regretting the hassle. 

Sasuke nodded, eager to see her chakra. He had been thinking about what connected her to Orochimaru since the day they had met. Was she so powerful that she drew Orochimaru to her, just like he had, or was it something else that made his current teacher soften when he was near her?

“I hope that you know you won’t win,” Miss stated enigmatically, a knowing smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Orochimaru had sent Sasuke to her for a reason and she knew the troubled young man would face many hurdles before he found his true purpose in life. Something deep inside him was broken if he had turned to Orochimaru for guidance. The hatred was unconsciously rolling off him in waves, a man in the dawning of his adulthood seemingly focused on vengeance and greed rather than what was really important.

She stood up, firing the chakra in her legs to disappear quickly down the side of the mountain, heading towards the open plain in front of them, Sasuke right behind her.

_____________________________________________

“You will face me in that?” Sasuke asked, his eyes giving her body a once-over. She was wearing civilian clothing as usual; today it was a cream-colored mini dress, expertly clinging to her curves, though not the type of outfit you would usually spar in.

She smiled widely at his question, and Sasuke was struck by her angelic face, dark hair rippling down her back in heavy waves, emerald eyes flashing in amusement at him. Her body was dressed in a way that drew the eye continually, despite the efforts you might take to avoid the distraction. It seemed to Sasuke that all of it was an act, using her physical appearance as a potential weapon. Is that why Orochimaru had sent him here? If so, he would easily pass the test, showing his master that he would not be distracted from his true goals.

“You remember the terms of the challenge?” Sasuke called, body dropping into his fighting pose as he looked at her incredulously, in complete disbelief that she was agreeing to fight him when she was at such a disadvantage. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, chakra at the ready, waiting for him to make the first move. 

As Sasuke darted towards her, Miss kept a thin level of chakra encased around her body in a purely defensive gesture. Her job was to refrain from using chakra against him offensively, but she still needed to be able to block him effectively. She had already sensed great power in this one, knowing his fighting skills were surely greater than her own. Miss knew she would ultimately lose, but she would definitely come out on top. The real lesson in this challenge was to show Sasuke that even overwhelming strength had its potential weaknesses, and she was looking forward to showing him in the best way she knew how. 

Sasuke started his attack with Taijutsu in an obvious attempt to measure her strength. She easily blocked his moves, picking up on his pattern as he threw punches towards each of her openings. He executed a smooth flip behind her, hoping to catch her unawares with his speed. When he landed, he realized she was gone. He scanned his surroundings quickly, loathe to use his Sharingan against her, believing it was a sign of weakness to use such a power if there was no need to. Miss was simply hiding from him and he was confident he would find her soon.

His feet went from under him as she suddenly appeared below, the sweeping kick to his legs causing him to stumble slightly before executing a flawless hand flip, easily righting himself into fighting position again. 

Sasuke continued his offense without weapons or jutsu, and it was almost like he was testing her strength, his moves progressing in intensity each time she blocked him. His fist flew past her ear, and she was able to grab his wrist in her hand before letting it go swiftly. Sasuke’s mood darkened and he realized that she was playing with him. They were evenly matched in Taijutsu and he had not yet been able to force her to use chakra to strike him, her efforts instead focused on creating a formidable defense. 

Little did Sasuke know that defense was her specialty and he was playing right into her fighting style, thanks to the challenge Orochimaru had set. Miss had time to feel grateful for that as Sasuke flew backwards suddenly, complex hand signs forming a fireball jutsu, its heat blasting towards her. She jumped straight in the air, higher than she had anticipated, overestimating her chakra as it struggled to free itself from her control.

Sasuke had quickly thrown several kunai at her following the fireball, but to his surprise she spun in the air and darted away, easily avoiding his attack. How had she pushed off at that angle while in the air? Her chakra control was much greater than he had anticipated and he felt himself starting to enjoy the challenge. 

He sent another fireball jutsu her way, but she had anticipated it. Sasuke’s vision was blocked by the blinding light of the fireball, unable to see her immense chakra as it redirected the blast, sending it lancing back towards him. It wasn’t cheating to use his jutsu against him, she thought, watching as the chakra from the fireball caused him to skid across the ground, blasted by the intensity of the jutsu so unexpectedly thrown his way. 

In the one second Sasuke was on the ground, he tried to clear his head, debating his next move. Before he could even spare a thought, a presence loomed behind him. 

“Here, let’s take that off before it gets dirty.” Miss was suddenly behind him, yanking the white shirt from his body, exposing his tightly muscled chest and arms. Her lips had been near his ear as she whispered the words, warm breath causing him to shiver before he darted to the side, putting scant space between them.

Sasuke's white shirt was dangling from his waist, still held up by his belt as Miss grinned at the dashing picture he made. He was playing right into her hands, she thought, watching as he turned to face her with a mixture of anger and desire on his face.

His intense look paired well with a heaving, bare chest, offset by such a handsome face that Miss thought it a waste that he was so focused on closing off his feelings. The poor thing probably didn’t even know what kind of effect he could have on others if he cared to cultivate that particular skill. Oh well, she thought, I don’t have time for new students. 

Sasuke eyed her crouched on the ground, body still after he had leaped back from her. She didn’t move, simply peering up at him with her dazzling green eyes. He had just felt that soft body behind him, the swell of her breasts straining against him as she roughly tugged his shirt down. Sasuke's eyes were now locked on that area as Miss smiled demurely, shifting her body to reveal more of her soft flesh to his gaze. He forced himself to turn away from the sight of her erect nipples, currently straining against the material of her cream dress. 

With a flash he was on her, planning on using a serial kick method to force her to surrender. Miss dodged him before he could make contact, and the fight continued. 

Sasuke’s frustrations were growing, finding it difficult to land any of his moves, still refusing to activate his Sharingan. He knew it would make the fight end faster, but his pride rejected the idea, realizing that she had still not attacked him. Sasuke decided to focus on mid-range attacks followed by close-range Taijutsu in an attempt to catch her off guard, forcing her to use chakra against him. 

As he fought, Miss understood his intentions and knew it was a matter of time before his strategy worked. She was tired; her skills were not lacking but she rarely used them, preferring a different method of getting her way. She decided to show him a bit more of her specialty before the fight ended, knowing the conditions were already in place. 

As Sasuke rushed in with another Taijutsu combination, Miss was able to block, grabbing both of his wrists. Instead of using this to an offensive advantage as most would, Sasuke was taken aback when she moved forward, pressing her soft body into his. His focus on the fight slipped, much to his surprise, as the woman in front of him looked up at him seductively, her teeth trapping her lower lip in an obvious gesture of sexual need.

Sasuke immediately pushed back at her, just as she had anticipated, using his focus on offense to her advantage. Miss allowed him to push, falling to the ground in front of him, her mouth falling open as she gasped, legs purposefully spread out from her in a gesture of welcome. Her small dress had been hitched up dangerously high during the fight, and Sasuke found himself gazing at the apex of her thighs, the slight glimpse of her panties causing lust to consume him. She shifted her position, body low to the ground, hands grasping the dirt in front of her in readiness to flee, one shapely leg out to the side to help her lift off. 

She stayed in that position, breathing heavily, chest heaving at each new breath. Sasuke knew it was an act, but he couldn’t help the pleasure that jolted through him as her new position put the plentiful flesh of her ass into clear, exaggerated view. Sasuke's hand twitched, envisioning it digging into her ample backside as he thrust into her from behind. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts, eyes blinking as he tried to focus on the prone form in front of him. Where had that come from? he thought in shock, as his control slipped further.

Miss kept her green eyes trained on him, holding her jutsu, watching as the chakra ran through his skin, unnoticeable to anyone but herself. Orochimaru was the only one who could detect her chakra when it was used this way, a secret jutsu she had personally developed. Although she rarely had need to use it anymore, anyone with a sexual attraction to her could be affected if she chose. A jutsu that caused feelings of lust wasn’t all that interesting to most ninja, but it had come in handy many times in her line of work. 

She didn’t feel bad for using such a small amount on Sasuke; after all, this was the lesson she needed to teach him. He had cut himself off from feeling completely, never exposing himself to the potential pain of trusting or caring for others due to the trauma in his early childhood. It had clearly grown worse over the years, and she knew that Orochimaru had this in mind when he sent Sasuke to challenge her. A hardened exterior could become a great disadvantage if an enemy knew how to target it, and his weakness in this moment was that he didn't know how to handle the intense emotions flooding his system. 

“Sasuke,” she murmured breathlessly, and he jolted at the electricity that snapped down his spine when he heard her whisper his name. “I want you.” Images continued to flash in Sasuke’s mind, urging him to throw her to the ground roughly, savaging her mouth with his as his hands tugged down the bodice of her dress, filling his hands with her flesh. 

Sasuke blinked again and re-focused, slowly starting to realize what was happening. It was lucky for him that she could not attack because his hesitance had caused numerous openings. He immediately jumped back, putting a large distance between their bodies, feeling the haze clear from his mind slowly. Miss shot him a knowing smile, impressed that he had caught on so quickly, even using physical distance to separate the strength of her hidden jutsu. 

Suddenly, a long spear of lightning appeared in one of his hands. Miss realized that he had finally decided to use a finishing move in the effort to quickly nullify the effects of her jutsu.

She instantly knew the fight was over. She had no way of stopping an attack of that magnitude without using offense to block it before he charged. Miss decided to end the fight with a jutsu she hadn’t used since she was young, knowing the match was lost but wanting to acknowledge his strength by finally fighting back. 

Sasuke felt an immense chakra blossom from her suddenly, rivaling what he had felt when he had last fought Naruto. Her hand signs were faster than he could follow and he watched as an earth-style wall formed up from the ground in front of her. Before he could consider its purpose, a loud sound split the air and he barely had time to notice the sparkle of electricity before the huge wall exploded, gaining in size and speed as it approached him rapidly. The shrapnel was too huge to simply dodge, causing him to activate his Sharingan in an automatic defensive move. He analyzed the pieces caused by the explosion release and was able to move out of the way, barely avoiding serious damage. 

“That’s enough for today,” she said, watching as the pieces of the mud wall crashed to the ground in a deafening explosion. She stood up and brushed the dirt from her dress, shooting him another one of her cheeky grins. “You win!” 

Her words were accompanied by a smirk as she stared into his red eyes, gloating in the fact that she had forced him to finally use his Sharingan. Those red eyes were quite a sight to behold, and she felt a fluttering pulse begin in her center. His eyes had not lost their intensity, and even though the jutsu was broken, he was not unaffected by her antics in the fight. He knew what her true specialty was, and it was certainly not the impressive kekkei genkai she had displayed at the end of the fight. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw her focus her eyes on something behind him, Sasuke mirroring her movements. Orochimaru stood atop a nearby cliff, arms crossed in his usual relaxed pose as he stared down at the pair, his face unreadable.   
_______________________________________________________

Night had fallen long ago, and the hideout was quiet as Sasuke left his room. He walked down a long hallway dimly lit by the flaming torches on the walls of the cave, unable to sleep. 

His thoughts had been preoccupied following his fight with Miss. He wanted to know what it felt like to fight her for real, wondering if he would be able to get the best of her if she came at him with her full strength from the beginning.

This curiosity caused him to inquire about another match as they slowly walked from their battle site towards the waiting form of Orochimaru. Miss had instantly refused, explaining that she did not fight and had made an exception only for Orochimaru’s sake. He still recalled his confusion as she explained that even the explosion jutsu he had witnessed at the end of their fight was the first she had used in many, many years. 

As Sasuke walked the hallway of the hideout, her words continued to swirl in his head. Why would someone with such power refuse to use it? It was such a foreign concept to the power-hungry man that he knew he needed to talk to Miss again in order to understand why she would do something so laughably absurd. 

His footsteps echoing in the cave suddenly stopped as he became aware of a noise ahead of him in the darkness. Sasuke moved slowly towards Orochimaru’s personal quarters, automatically concealing his presence as he followed the now obvious sounds of pleasure coming from a slightly-opened bedroom door. The sounds came sharply into focus as he approached the entrance, concealing his presence utterly. 

A pleasured growl met his ears as he leaned towards the door, a sound he knew had come from Orochimaru’s lips. His heart almost stopped at the realization, halting his efforts to peer past the door.

Suddenly, he heard an answering cry of pleasure issue from Miss’s mouth, causing a shiver of arousal to race through his veins. 

He was helpless to stop himself from peering inside, eyes desperately seeking the cause of the sounds Miss was making. 

His eyes revealed the sight of Orochimaru on his back, Miss’s curvaceous form sitting on top of his hips. She was facing away from him, her long hair pulled over one shoulder, enticingly revealing the smooth skin of her back. Her pale flesh flickered in the light of a wall torch as her body undulated on top of his. 

Sasuke felt lust burn in him as he watched Orochimaru put his hands in the smooth expanse of her hair, fingers lost in the tresses as he groaned in pleasure, her hips increasing their speed. The sight of their joined bodies should have made him feel embarrassed at having caught them in such a vulnerable position, but all he felt was heated arousal as he watched Miss gasp and moan on top of his mentor. 

Sasuke backed away from the door when the pair moved suddenly, chakra still concealing him, but his panic lessened when he realized they were only switching positions. Orochimaru had murmured something that made her laugh, too low for him to hear, but Sasuke watched with rabid attention as he jerked Miss’s body around roughly. She was now on her hands and knees, body facing the door, large breasts hanging as Orochimaru knelt behind her. 

The sounds of their sex continued as Orochimaru pushed into her, his hands clutching the flesh of her hips hungrily. Sasuke knew he should leave before he was caught, not trusting that Orochimaru wouldn’t notice him now that he was upright and facing the direction in which Sasuke stood, deeply hidden in the shadows of the hall. 

His body was frozen, however, captivated by the look of intense pleasure on Miss’s face, watching as she panted loudly, gasping in time to the sounds of Orochimaru’s flesh slapping against her. 

He snuck a peek at Orochimaru, noting that his head was lowered, focused on watching Miss’s body beneath him. Sasuke was shocked to find that the sight aroused him; his teacher was a compellingly attractive man, his long black hair framing a narrow white face, brows furrowed in concentration as he breathlessly pleasured the woman below him. 

Sasuke watched as Orochimaru suddenly grabbed Miss’s hair, pulling her against him until her back rested against his chest, bodies still joined. His hands found one of her large breasts, stroking the flesh with a heated intensity as Miss moaned in pleasure. Her body was completely open to Sasuke’s view now and he felt himself harden even further, body tightening at the sight of the beautiful curves of her body. 

One of her arms moved to grab the back of Orochimaru’s head, holding her body steady as he continued to grind into her from behind. Orochimaru whispered again, his face buried in her hair, words completely unintelligible. Whatever he had said made Miss laugh again, her hand moving to her own waist, fingers slowly tracing an erotic path down her body to rest above her hairless mound. Sasuke forgot himself as he watched her spread her folds, a slim finger slipping inside to stroke her hidden nub of pleasure.

It was only a second before he had concealed his presence again, but he readied himself to flee if exposed by his own careless mistake. When the sounds of pleasure inside continued without pause, he knew he hadn’t been caught.

Sasuke's eyes looked into the room once more, watching as Miss’s breath came faster, face flushed as her finger continued to dance over her wet flesh. His cock had hardened to the point of discomfort as the erotic scene played out in front of him. He watched as Miss suddenly arched her back, crying out as she reached her peak, the sight of her orgasm burning itself into his brain. 

Orochimaru’s pained gasp followed immediately, caught up in his own pleasure. Only then did Sasuke retreat, knowing that it was too risky to continue watching now that Orochimaru had found his release. 

The couple in the room had now separated, Orochimaru standing up to put on a loose-fitting robe, feet crossing to a water pitcher sitting on a table near the wall. He poured himself a glass and drank deeply, body slowly relaxing from his exertions. He filled it again and brought it to Miss, who was lounging on the bed in a state of complete bliss, a delicious smile on her face. 

“He still needs more practice,” Orochimaru stated, watching as Miss gulped down her glass of water. “To think he would lose hold on his chakra for even one second while in such a precarious position is more than a little disappointing.”

His words made it clear that they had both known Sasuke was watching them the entire time. It had been Miss’s idea to set the stage of their little play, knowing that a slightly opened door could be an easy method in luring Sasuke to them. It didn’t take much to convince Orochimaru… the idea of displaying Miss to Sasuke’s view was more than a little arousing. He knew Miss was motivated by the idea of being watched by his student, but had joined her in too many sexual adventures to think anything of this one. Orochimaru knew no man could threaten his place at her side, and he found no harm in allowing them their fun. 

“He recovered quickly,” she reminded him, remembering the quick blast of lust that had come from the doorway before disappearing without a trace. 

“Yes, I suppose that is impressive, given the effect your body generally has on those who haven’t seen it before…. And even on those who have seen it many, many times.”

She smiled at the compliment, tugging him down to the bed, lips pressing firmly against his.


	18. The Unveiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura arrive at their destination, desperately seeking information about the faction targeting her. They finally find the information they are looking for, but will it come at a price? Meanwhile, Miss and Orochimaru meet with Tsunade to unveil all they have learned about the faction's nefarious plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wove the stories together this time, knowing we are nearing the end. Hopefully it doesn't throw anyone off! 
> 
> Please like or comment if you enjoy it so far :)

Chapter 18: The Unveiling

Though they had been in the Hidden Rain for close to a week already, completing extensive reconnaissance, Kakashi knew they were no closer to finding the faction than they had been the minute they entered the village. The mission had required them to attempt to blend in; both of them had been sightseeing around the village, posing as a young couple in love, carefully noting the people and businesses in the town, casually inquiring about the happenings in the tourist town. 

Kakashi knew it may be pointless to hide their ninja status, as the faction likely knew their physical appearances by now and would be watching their movements if they chose. The hope behind their idea to blend in as regular people was to put on the front that they were simply on a trip together, enjoying some time off. This played into their original appearance at the party, and the fact that the man attempting to abduct Sakura had seen them together again at a bar. It would not be a stretch to imagine that they had been told to leave the village to keep Sakura safe, disguising themselves as civilians as they waited for the Leaf intelligence to eliminate the threat. If it worked, it would play perfectly into their plans. If it didn’t, Kakashi knew he had likely put Sakura into a vulnerable position. He could only hope that her abductors would not make a move against her, and he stuck to her closely the entire week. 

“I thought they would have made a move by now,” Sakura sighed, swirling her cup of tea absentmindedly with a forlorn look on her face. She felt comfortable talking with Kakashi openly, even though they were on a public street. They were not hiding their chakra this time, and she felt doubtful that any enemy was near enough to hear. She sneaked a peek at Kakashi, noting that he was reclined in a posture of relaxation in a cafe chair, listening to her while holding his cup, looking out at the groups of people that passed by on the street.

“I know it’s frustrating,” he replied. The sense of unease he felt ever since entering the village had not abated. He trusted his gut, honed over many years as an elite ninja, and could not shake the bad feeling he had about this place. He looked over at Sakura, light pink hair blowing slightly in the breeze, framing her pretty heart-shaped face. Her large, bright green eyes were clouded with worry, and she had started to chew on her bottom lip, lost in thought. 

He was struck by how beautiful she was at that moment. This person, someone he had mentored closely during her younger years, had blossomed into a woman before his very eyes. Kakashi felt gratitude that he had been lucky enough to watch her transformation, knowing he had been allowed the special privilege of helping her experience the full transition to womanhood with his touch. His gratitude was mixed with a strange combination of fear and uncertainty. He had never been interested in a woman to this extent before and the anxiety that accompanied these feelings was more than a little uncomfortable. 

Sakura noticed him looking and shot him a small smile, lips perked up and eyes closed, imitating a cutesy look. Kakashi felt a thunderbolt stab through his heart at her endearing gesture. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, confusion knitting her brow at the dazed look in his eyes. He was not wearing his usual headband, and though one eye was closed, his expression was more open to her than usual. 

“Nothing,” he said, quickly recovering. “I was just thinking about where we could go to try to get more intel. I have an idea… but I’m not sure you’re going to like it.”

_____________________

“What’s taking her so long?” Orochimaru grumbled, annoyed at Tsunade’s tardiness.

“She’ll get here when she gets here,” Miss replied. They had not set an official time for their meeting, something much too risky to put in a message that could be intercepted. They walked together down the darkened street, tall lamps illuminating their way every few feet. They had already been at their rendezvous point for an entire day, waiting patiently for Tsunade to show up. They had spent the day moving around the town, looking for signs of her, but so far nothing had happened.

Orochimaru’s eyes glanced over, looking Miss up and down, his face hidden deep in the folds of a black traveling cloak. “Do you think it was a good idea to flaunt yourself all day?” She was wearing simple white cotton today, buttons spreading down from her bust to the bottom of her dress, ending halfway down her thighs. The innocent look did nothing to hide her body, almost drawing more stares as she flitted around the town.

Miss had chosen not to disguise herself as Orochimaru had. She wanted the faction to note at least some of her movements if they were aware of her whereabouts, putting on the facade that she was conducting business as normal. She felt it was even more important to show herself given her recent disappearance while stuck in Orochimaru’s hideout. With Orochimaru effectively hidden at her side, wearing a mask identical to one of Ankhan’s, she had spent most of the day meeting with contacts, putting on her usual showy facade of decadence and desire. 

“You know it was a good idea. Or are you just jealous that other people are looking at me?” She sent him a wink, realizing with surprise that she actually wanted to know the answer. 

Their days together so far had marked the longest time they had been in each other’s presence for many years. Most of their trysts were a day or two in length, helping the other when a favor was asked, sharing a night of passion, then moving back to their individual lives. The situation had always suited their self-centered interests, creating a comfort level that kept them apart most often but still accessible to the other.

Miss found herself thinking about Orochimaru and his place in her life more than she ever had before. He was a constant in her life, so naturally she took him for granted. She didn’t realize how much she had taken him for granted until they had been so intricately entwined in this mess, witnessing as he once again put her first in his life. Was something shifting in their relationship, or was it just her imagination running away from her?

“Let’s try this way,” she whispered, walking down a side road. Orochimaru followed her silently, still hidden in the folds of his cloak as she led him down a winding path. The sounds of people had ceased, street lamps all but missing as she finally stopped down an alleyway near the sounds of a rushing river. A beautiful expanse of forest opened around them, a winding river passing between it, right on the outskirts of the town. 

She leaned against one of the buildings nearby, sighing with exasperation. “We might as well just wait here for a while. It’s likely that she will not reveal herself without the cover of darkness, so we probably have several more hours before she decides to show or not. Nice view though, right?” Orochimaru could barely see her in the dark, but he knew her signature cheeky grin was firmly in place. He turned to look out at the scenic view, illuminated only by the light of the moon. He removed his mask, knowing they were hidden from prying eyes, and pulled down the hood of his cloak.

“Nevermind, I like that view better,” Miss said teasingly as Orochimaru’s pale, narrow face was revealed to her in the light of the moon. She was rewarded with a rare smile, lips barely curving to reveal one of the elongated fangs at the corner of his mouth. How had she not tired of seeing him after so many years? If she closed her eyes right now, she could easily imagine Orochimaru when she had first met him, a slim, silent boy next to the loud and outgoing figures of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Though his personality was much quieter than theirs, she had been instantly drawn to his brooding manner, a look of boredom on his face that was offset by a vast intelligence lurking deep in his eyes. 

Of course, he had resisted her efforts at friendship, but she had never been deterred. She had sweet-talked and cajoled her way into training with him, and when that didn’t work she would switch tactics, goading him into accepting her challenges by asking him if he was too afraid to face her.

Several years of this resulted in her presence being tolerated by him, something she gladly accepted. During their late teens, Miss had started seriously contemplating the idea of leaving the village due to her disgust with the violence and death surrounding their occupation. However, she couldn’t make herself leave her friends, and at the forefront of that decision was her desire to look after Orochimaru. He had always been so lonely, closed off from others even when surrounded by his friends. She had made her vow the day they had met; she would show him that some people were worth it and would never let you down. 

The night that had changed everything had started out as a typical retrieval mission. Word had been sent to the Leaf that the Sannin’s team was delayed in their return, and squads had been sent out to scout their location, checking if anything was amiss. She had split from her own team, following the pull of Orochimaru’s chakra pattern, ignoring her team’s insistence that she follow their assigned scouting path. 

A chill still spread over her spine when she remembered the sounds of desperate fighting ahead of her in the trees that night, the sound of two men locked in a battle to the death.

She had flown into an opening in the forest to the sight of an enemy kicking an already wounded Orochimaru to the ground, pulling his kunai as Orochimaru fell with a groan of defeat. The kunai went to his throat, an instant away from spreading his precious blood all over the forest floor. 

She had sprung into action without thought. She had never relished fighting as a ninja, taking on the role of defense and support on her team. She had never physically harmed another ninja to any extent; her team accepted this long ago, which is why she had been paired with amazingly strong offensive fighting types. So far she had been lucky, never put into the position that would make her choose to harm another in defense of a fellow ninja, but she knew it was only a matter of time. 

The time had come on that night long ago. All of the promises she had made to not harm others vanished when she saw Orochimaru’s pale face, his yellow eyes finding hers as she leapt towards her attacker with intent to kill. The chakra she had always kept carefully controlled burst forth with a blinding flash of light, searing her in its intensity. Her explosion jutsu struck at the man holding the kunai to Orochimaru’s throat and she watched in horror as he crumbled to the ground, lifeless. Her memories were hazy at the point, but she remembered falling to the ground herself, hands clenched together as she watched the man bleed out in front of her, still frozen in horror as her chakra responded eagerly to the blood lust, wanting more. 

Orochimaru had called her name, softly, feeling his life bleed out of him. He wanted to look at her one more time, to say something, before his eyes shut forever. He had never faced death so closely before, being an amazingly strong ninja. The only reason the attacker had gotten so close to killing him was because his team had already been ambushed and split up. He had to fight off a group of six ninja alone, being dealt an almost fatal wound in the process. One man had pursued as he fled in desperation, knowing his wounds were too great to do anything but try to find his team. He had accepted his unavoidable fate when he was struck to the ground, actually believing he was already dead when he saw the avenging angel burst forth from the trees, striking down his enemy. 

Miss forgot her anguish at the sight of Orochimaru bleeding before her. She went to him, chakra blossoming from her body to cover his own. She healed him as much as she could, pouring almost her entire life force into him before help arrived. Miss hadn’t wanted to live anyway, painfully aware of the dead body of the enemy lying on the ground next to her, knowing that the sight would never leave her mind. She had drifted into unconsciousness after that, chakra depleted, her last vision that of Orochimaru as he knelt over her. He had been calling her name repeatedly while her vision tunneled, a look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

“You like the view, eh?” Orochimaru’s raspy voice said in amusement, his body turning to face hers. She was quickly brought from her memories to find Orochimaru was staring at her intently, despite his joking words. Miss once again had the feeling that he could read her mind; his powers were almost beyond her comprehension anyway, and nothing about his abilities would surprise her at this point.

She didn’t answer, waiting as he strode towards her with the moon illuminating his back, creating a halo of light around him that cast his face into shadow. Miss knew that he had killed people beyond count, torturing many of them in the name of his experiments, but she could not look at him as anything other than her cherished protector.

His hands went to her, tracing her skin lightly with an unfathomable expression on his face. Suddenly, his mouth met hers hungrily, pushing her against the cool brick of the building to her back. 

He was hiding his feelings behind his passion for her, but as always, Miss would take whatever she could get from him. She eagerly responded, arms wrapping around him, clutching his traveling cloak in tight hands while he ravished her mouth. This heat, she had time to think as he overwhelmed her senses… why was this heat still so intense? 

His hands roamed over her body, her response to his touch increasing his intensity. Orochimaru bit at her throat, moving down to nip at her heaving chest, consumed in the soft flesh of her body. Her moans encouraged him, and before she knew it, he had hoisted her body up, wrapping her legs around him. He pressed her roughly into the wall, grinding into her, firing her body to seek all of him, now. 

She had torn away the opening to the top of his traveling cloak, eager hands searching, desperate to get her hands on his naked flesh. She wanted him to take her now, the thought that they were in public never entering her mind.

“Well, well, what an interesting sight to behold,” said a voice several feet away. A cloaked figure was standing at the entrance to the alleyway, watching their movements. 

The pair did not move from the wall in fear or readiness, recognizing the chakra that had just revealed itself.

“Tsunade,” Orochimaru growled, turning to face her, his hands still tightly clenched around Miss’s body. 

___________________________

“Ehhhhhh!” Sakura looked at the Ryokan before her, mouth open in wonderment as she turned to Kakashi, slapping his shoulder in her shock. “Why are we here!” 

Kakashi smiled below his mask, spreading his hands in a “who knows” gesture. “This is the only place we haven’t scouted in the town yet. I thought it was a good idea; you never know what kind of people you might meet at a place like this.” Sakura realized he was right, but her heart had clenched at the idea of sharing such a romantic outing with Kakashi. It’s just because of the mission, she reminded herself, willing her heartbeat to slow.

“Don’t you think this is a little intimate?” she asked, overwhelmed by the fact that they were about to enter a scenario that she had dreamed about sharing with Sasuke since the first moment she had laid eyes on him. It was her ultimate date fantasy, reveling in the traditional settings while snuggled close to her lover. She realized with a start that she was not regretting the fact that Kakashi was the one to share it with her. 

Kakashi felt himself responding to her eager excitement, looking forward to sharing the experience with her. There’s no reason we can’t mix business and pleasure, he thought as he grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the entrance. 

Much later that evening, he sat in the shared communal area of the inn, watching as Sakura sat in her Yukata, talking and laughing with a group of middle-aged women. Kakashi had almost swallowed his tongue the first time he saw her in the traditional outfit, falling in graceful folds from her toned body. He was clad in a matching one, not knowing that Sakura had felt a similar beating in her heart at the sight of him. She remembered thinking it should be illegal for someone to look that good, noting that his tall imposing figure and black mask, one eye slashed with a scar, had been drawing appreciative glances all night. 

They had been served a meal in their room, seated at a low table, surveying a luscious assortment of food spread before them. Sakura’s happiness at being at such a lovely and elegant inn couldn’t be contained, and her dazzling presence during the meal kept them both entertained. Kakashi couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much. Every smile she aimed at him, every piece of food she brought to her mouth, eyes closing in pleasure, brought a strange feeling of warmth to his chest. He wanted to take her in his arms, not to ravish her, but to simply feel her happiness absorb into him. 

Their meal had finished much too quickly in Kakashi’s opinion, but they parted ways to the communal baths, looking forward to a long soak. Kakashi emerged first, waiting patiently for her to join him, having gathered some information from listening to the male bathers’ conversation around him. She emerged from the bath, skin lightly pinkened from the heat, hair slightly damp and curling at the ends. He felt a throb of heat at the sight that had nothing to do with the bath. 

They had taken a short break to share information before deciding they should spend the rest of the evening in the communal area, bonding with other couples and travelers who were likely playing games and drinking. It was the perfect way to gather information about the inn and its residents without seeming suspicious in their questioning. 

Kakashi couldn’t take his eyes off Sakura the entire night, something he knew was potentially interfering with his purpose at the inn. He forced himself to become more present at the table he was sitting at, surrounded by a group of men drinking sake and swapping traveling stories. 

An older man with long blonde hair approached, asking to join them. He was average height and powerfully built, but with no visible markings or a headband that hinted at a potential ninja status. Kakashi tried to feel for a sign of chakra to no avail, and it was too risky to activate his Sharingan to cheek deeper. He would wait to see if this man was just a normal traveler, or something more.

The blonde man was met with a hearty welcome, a drink being poured for him immediately. Kakashi continued to watch him unobtrusively, listening as he answered questions from the men at the table. Apparently he was a traveling businessman, one who stopped at this inn regularly whenever he traveled through. Kakashi confirmed this when a waitress brought over a round, greeting him with a delighted, “Yuki-san! I didn’t know you were back.”

A game of cards followed, drinks flowing liberally. He kept an eye on Sakura, currently playing a game of Mahjong with another female guest. He watched her small hand move a tile forward, laughing delightedly at the disgruntled comment from the person sitting across from her.

“I can see why you’re so enamored,” Yuki said to him as the men at the table chuckled. Kakashi brought his attention back to the man, realizing that he had missed a question directed towards him. 

“My apologies, but it is a lovely sight.” He smiled beneath his mask, swirling his glass of sake. He would only sip when no eyes were on him, though most of the men were too drunk at this point to pay attention to his eccentricity. 

“You’re right about that!” said an inebriated man across the table. He was short and squat with an unremarkable face, similar to the rest of the men at the table. Kakashi knew none of them were a threat, excepting the man next to him, whose eyes had stayed sharp despite the alcohol he was consuming. 

“When I saw that little beauty I thought it was my lucky day,” another man added, throwing a card down, eyes squinted as he focused on it with a glassy look. “There’s always beautiful women at Hana.” He had shortened the name of the inn, hiccuping slightly at the end of his sentence. 

“Yes, that is why Hana is so popular. A lonely man can find a rare beauty if he knows where to look.” Yuki’s words were said offhandedly, but the words put Kakashi on guard. He knew he would need to carefully dig into this new information to see if it meant anything.

“But this one,” the original man said, throwing a sloppy gesture towards Kakashi. “Apparently that beauty belongs to him. Lucky bastard!” The card game continued without further mention of Sakura or other women, but Kakashi waited patiently to bring it back up again.

Most of the men left after their next card game, stumbling off to their rooms, leaving Kakashi and Yuki at the table alone. 

Yuki continued the casual conversation, inquiring about Kakashi’s background. None of his questioning was in the least suspicious, and Kakashi felt that perhaps he had hit a dead end. The feeling fled the instant the blonde-haired man brought up Sakura again. 

“It’s not often we see a rare beauty like that here,” he said. Kakashi remembered Ankhan’s warning about her pink hair and wondered if Yuki was referencing this as well. “Where’d you pick her up?” Kakashi realized he would have to try a new strategy to get the man to open up. If this inn was in any way connected to the human trafficking activities of the faction, the man before him might have some information, given his frequent presence at Hana. 

“Just a recent acquisition. My tastes run towards the exotic.” He spoke carefully, wanting to see if the man would follow along or answer noncommittally. Yuki chuckled in appreciation, and Kakashi noticed that he looked more relaxed now, the large amounts of alcohol finally taking effect. 

“You have a collection, then?” Yuki said this with a glint in his eye, wondering if the mysterious masked man next to him was interested in the kinds of services they offered here. 

“It never hurts to keep your eyes open.” Kakashi nodded his head towards Sakura, and Yuki’s eyes followed. “She has satisfied me so far but I’ll soon grow tired of her. She’s a wildcat in bed but a bit naive for my taste.” Kakashi knew that Sakura would not hesitate to pummel him into the ground when she found out what he had said, but this attitude was necessary to find out what the man knew about the women at Hana. 

“Exotic types, you said?” Yuki leaned forward, voice whispering, the same devious glint still visible in his eyes. He took another drink, shooting Kakashi a small smile while he looked him up and down. Kakashi simply nodded and stayed quiet, looking bored, hoping the man had taken the bait.

“Hana has been known to host some private parties, catered to men with your tastes, if you know what I’m saying.” Yuki took another sip of his drink, carefully gauging Kakashi’s reaction to his words.

“I do.” Kakashi made himself look interested in the words, rather than the true disgust he felt. “They cater to most tastes, then?”

“Oh yes, you wouldn’t be disappointed. It gets a bit pricey for some, but it’s well worth the investment. I doubt you would tire of any so quickly.” Yuki’s eyes moved over to Sakura’s and he couldn’t help the hungry look he aimed at her. “I could give you the details if you were willing to share.” Kakashi barely restrained his rage, instead chuckling in response to the man’s words. 

“Now that would depend on what’s available. However, I have no further use for her if I find something better.” The words burned in Kakashi’s throat as he said them, but it worked. An eager smile had transformed the older man’s face, barely containing the lust he felt at the idea of bedding the pink-haired kunoichi. 

“There’s a private party tomorrow night. The inn will be empty except for those who have a password. The real show usually starts around midnight, though you can come anytime to enjoy the entertainment. There’s always plenty to eat at the pre-party.” His innuendo was clear, and Kakashi felt a jolt of excitement, knowing he had to get that password.

“And just how much will that password cost me?” Kakashi pulled out his money while he spoke, thumb separating the large wad of cash under the interested gaze of Yuki. He named a large amount, knowing Kakashi could afford it, and he slid the money across the table where it was eagerly snatched up. The password followed and Kakashi lifted his glass in salute.

“You know, I’m not the type of man to be easily swindled.” His warning was spoken pleasantly enough, but the intense chakra flowing from Kakashi was crystal clear to the man who had shrunk back in his seat. 

Yuki nodded, mumbling words of denial, saying how he was the one who had put himself at risk if Kakashi showed up and caused a disturbance. Kakashi didn’t reply, figuring the man was probably a plant in the inn who kept his eyes open for men with specific tastes that had money to blow. 

“Oh, and make sure you bring pinky tomorrow. She’s so delectable that you could easily make a trade. Mistresses usually accompany the men to keep appearances legitimate, anyway. They stay in a separate wing in the inn until the fun is over.”

“Until tomorrow, then,” Kakashi said, draining his drink. He stood and called to Sakura, who immediately jumped up from her game and hurried to his side. She had been aware of the intense conversation between the men, though she hadn’t heard what was said. She was eager to leave with Kakashi and avoid a potential fight. Some dark emotion was currently rolling off Kakashi in waves.

She followed him silently back to their rooms, a feeling of discomfort spreading over her as she felt the eyes of the older man following her closely. 

______________________________________________________

Though their faces were only slightly visible by the light of the moon, Miss could clearly sense the antagonism between the two individuals with her. The last time Tsunade and Orochimaru had come face-to-face was when he had gone to her with a favor, needing to be healed from a disastrous injury after his attempt to infiltrate and destroy the Leaf. Tsunade had denied him, disgusted by his betrayal of their former home and furious at his killing of the team’s former teacher, the Third Hokage. They had fought with intent to kill in a battle of explosive will. Orochimaru had the upper hand, even with his injuries, and would have killed her without the interference of Jiraiya and Naruto. Their shared history together was forever damaged after the fight on that fateful day.

Miss squeezed Orochimaru’s shoulder briefly, extricating herself from his embrace and straightening her clothes. She was not in the least embarrassed to be caught in that position and approached Tsunade with a smile, genuinely pleased to see her. She knew it was important to keep the mood light, knowing that one false mood would set off a spark between them, and a potentially deadly one at that.

“I’ll take it from here,” Miss told him, and he shot Tsunade another look of deepest loathing before instantly disappearing. She knew he was hidden somewhere nearby, which had been the original plan, not wanting their antagonism to interfere with the current goals of Miss and Tsunade.

“I can’t say that I’m entirely surprised, though I never suspected that Orochimaru had a soft spot for anyone or anything.” Tsunade had removed the hood of her traveling cloak, revealing her long blonde hair and the small diamond in the center of her forehead. 

“I don’t know about a soft spot, but lust can be an amazing motivator… or don’t you remember?” Though she couldn’t see it, Miss would bet that Tsunade’s face had just burned in embarrassment at her statement. Several years ago the two had met up unexpectedly in a gambling town. A long night of drinking and gambling had followed, the two stumbling into a hotel room with an annoyed Shizune behind them.

They had spent the rest of the night reminiscing, Sakue flowing steadily, until Shizune had enough, announcing she was going to bed and that Tsunade better quickly follow suit. Once they were left alone, Miss had upped her flirting, wondering if the woman was interested in a night of pleasure with another woman. Childhood friends or not, they had spent the night together, Miss easily convincing an intoxicated Tsunade to join her in her explorations. 

Miss’s eyes looked her up and down with a knowing smile, having effectively conveyed her upper hand in a nonthreatening manner. It had become a deeply ingrained habit over the years. 

“You shouldn’t talk about that. We wouldn’t want to make your lover jealous, now would we?” Miss laughed in delight at her response, imagining the anger that was coursing through Orochimaru at her words.

“I always knew I liked you,” Miss replied, changing the subject. “I’m glad you came.”

“It wasn’t easy for me to get away. I have a shadow clone in place with Shizune’s guidance, but I can’t be gone for much longer.” 

Miss launched into her explanation, revealing the information she had learned days ago, triggering Orochimaru’s snake message. Miss had uncovered the faction’s plot to use Sakura as a weapon to get to Tsunade. They planned to use her as ransom, correctly assuming that Tsunade would do whatever it took to get her student back. From there, an assassination attempt would take place. The faction hoped the instability that would follow the death of the Hokage would lead to an invasion by the country they had been funneling money into. If successful, the faction would use their plan’s success to take over the direction of the secret organization, placing their men in power, effectively leading the future direction of the organization.

She also revealed the details behind her bet. Once the faction discovered the connection between the women, they exploited it. To Miss, it had been an entertaining way to get the better of a former friend, with the added benefit of showing members of the organization her power at being able to dupe the Hokage. The now deceased informant, under Ankhan’s questioning, had revealed that the time and place of the bet had been controlled behind the scenes by the faction. Their spy had revealed that if Tsunade followed through and agreed to the bet for the upcoming party, the only woman available for the mission would be Sakura. 

“So I have a spy in the Leaf?” Tsunade asked, wondering who had informed the faction of her Jonins’ assignments. 

“You’re surprised by that?” called a raspy voice from the trees above. Orochimaru was crouched on a branch, a mocking smile illuminated by the moonlight as he stared down at Tsunade. “I think you overestimate the strength of the village. You might recall how easily your various enemies, including myself, have entered the village unknown to you.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Tsunade answers hotly, eyes flashing. As Hokage, she knew potential enemies lay all around her; after all, her own spies were spread across the various nations, providing a steady stream of intel over the years. “I’m just surprised it was someone so obviously close to mission headquarters.”

“Well, we don’t know who the spy is but I’m sure you will be able to uncover him now that you know where to look.” Miss shot a look up at Orochimaru, warning him to get his temper under control. 

“Let’s hurry this up. We still need to find Ankhan and you and I have unfinished business to attend to.” Orochimaru melted back into the shadows and Miss realized he was right. Their time was coming to an end and she only had one more part of the plan to share.

When she revealed her next move to Tsunade, the blonde woman stared at her in disbelief. “And I should trust you on this?”

“It seems to me you have no choice. We are offering you more power than you could gather on your own without unnecessary delay. It’s also a way for you to keep the Leaf from directly involving itself with the organization until you are ready. After all, those two are simply laying low on your orders. If they act out of necessity, the faction can be brought down and the Leaf will suffer no repercussions.” Tsunade heard the truth in her words, but still doubted the reasons Miss would involve herself. When you added in Orochimaru to the equation, she felt even more wary, but the scenario outlined was the best strategy possible given the circumstances.

“Fine,” Tsunade answered in a huff, mind running through the details, planning her next moves. Orochimaru dropped soundlessly to the ground next to Miss, indicating it was time to go.

“Try not to interfere too much,” he rasped as they turned to leave. “You know that sending in the weak only distracts the strong from their purpose. You witnessed that yourself not too long ago.” 

She scowled after the pair, watching them disappear into the dark. 

______________________________________________________

Kakashi had started to explain the entire situation to her once they were back in the room, his Sharingan open to make sure no one was near. He watched the emotions play across her face as he spoke: first shock, followed closely by anger, finishing with a determined glint in her eye as his explanation finished.

“We have to stop them,” she muttered, sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring up at him pacing the tatami floors back and forth. 

“I will,” he answered, stopping to look down on her with a strange look in his eyes. “You, however, will make your appearance and leave quietly once you get to the women's wing. I am going to send word to Tsunade that we need more guards on you.” His eyes narrowed and his Sharingan shifted, working through every angle of their new task. “The only problem is I doubt they can get here before tomorrow night, though I’ll feel much better knowing reinforcements are on the way.”

“Hold on,” Sakura replied, fixing him with a steely glare, “what do you mean I’ll leave quietly? You think I’m going to leave my partner in the lion's den with no backup?” She tried to keep the anger from her tone as she stared at him accusingly. 

“This has nothing to do with that,” Kakashi answered. “This has to do with keeping you safe. You will already be put under extreme risk by entering the inn, knowing the target on your head. If you stay, the threat increases tenfold.”

“So now you are doubting my ability to take care of myself?” Anger was coloring her words now. “From my perspective, you’re the one under the greatest risk.”

“I will not be at risk,” Kakashi answered, attempting to dismiss her worry. “I plan on going in to observe only, gathering intel to share once the reinforcements arrive. This location is obviously the key we need to unlock the faction’s true whereabouts. Hokage will have to decide what steps we take next once we share all we have learned with her.”

“By that logic there is no reason I can’t stay to provide backup in case something goes wrong,” Sakura said, feeling frustrated that he wasn’t viewing her as an equal, but as someone he still needed to protect. “You won’t be trading me or anything that night, and I doubt they will take the risk of snatching me right under your nose. You do remember that the faction knows who you are? Why would they pick a fight with the copy ninja, especially if you make no move against them tomorrow night?”

Kakashi shook his head, replying, “the risk is still too great for you. I am already going against my better judgment to bring you there in the first place. I can’t protect you and do my job at the same time.”

“Are you forgetting, Sensei,” and her tone was harsh now, his former title used against him mockingly, “that we are now considered equals? Your condescending tone makes me think you have forgotten.”

Kakashi looked at her flushed face, body rigid as she got to her feet, approaching him in anger. The sight of her standing up to him was truly a sight to behold, but he would not back down.

“I am still the team leader of this mission. Have you forgotten what that means, Jonin?” The look of hurt that came into her eyes made him regret the words as soon as they were spoken. She turned her back to him, taking a steadying breath, wondering what she could do to make him see that he should not continue to brush her to the side, whether his intentions were good or not.

She felt Kakashi’s hand on her shoulder, moving to stand behind her. He tugged gently to make her turn, her bright green eyes meeting his, her body shivering at the intensity in his red eye. 

“I can’t let anything happen to you, Sakura.” His tone was gentle and another hand came up to rest on her opposite shoulder. “I have lost too many people I cared about in this life.” The images of his original team flashed through his mind, as well as that of his former teacher and father, all of whom had left him behind as death claimed them. The thought of Sakura joining what he viewed was his personal curse, unable to protect the ones he truly loved, filled him with a panic that he couldn’t quite explain. He trusted her, he just didn’t trust himself.

Sakura knew about his difficult past, so similar to the tragic backgrounds of both Naruto and Sasuke. As the only one on the team without such experiences, she had always viewed her role in the group as an important one. She would never be stronger than the three men she cared for so deeply, but she knew she would always be there to show them that love and happiness still existed all around them. Her bright and caring personality was absolutely the glue that held the team together, supporting their individual strengths over the years and helping the team reach unknown heights of power. Sakura had grown from this as well, always running to catch up with the men in her life. It hurt even more to think that Kakashi may still view her as the unsure girl she was so many years ago.

She knew she had to help Kakashi understand that his care for her could be used to help them succeed in this mission, if only he would focus on her as she was now, uninfluenced by his memories of past tragedies.

“Can’t you see that I can’t let anything happen to you?” Sakura’s words shocked him into silence. She was standing in front of him, voice gentle, a look of compassion and something else evident in her eyes. Kakashi stared at her, his own eyes clouded by emotion as her meaning became clear to him. He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Sakura buried her face into his solid chest, feeling the beating of his heart against her cheek. Emotions overwhelmed them both as they stood clutched together, emotions that were getting harder and harder for them to deny.

His hand went to her face, long fingers in her hair as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers. Sakura gasped at his tenderness, lips soft as he clung to her like a lifeline. She felt her heart fall, knowing she was lost to him.

Kakashi swept her up into his arms, carrying her to the sleeping place on the floor and gently laying her down. She started to speak but he placed a finger on her lips. Her eyes widened as his hands moved across her still-clothed body, eyes hungrily devouring the shape of her beneath it. 

No words were needed as they kissed again, passion heightened as their feelings bubbled to the surface. Kakashi’s hands were removing her yukata with a kind of reverence, pulling back to watch her body reveal itself to him. A warmth was blossoming in Sakura as his hands gently touched her, stroking her skin as his mouth consumed hers. 

Sakura’s mind whirled as he touched her like he never had before. He had been gentle on the first night, but this was different. He was moving slowly and building her up, but he didn’t have to worry about hurting or startling her. Kakashi was taking his time, giving every part of her body the attention it deserved, heating her skin and clouding her mind while desire sung through her veins. 

Kakashi quickly removed his own clothing, wanting to feel her naked body against him. He laid down next to her, enfolding her in his arms, taking her mouth in a slow, lingering kiss. Sakura couldn’t help the moans that issued forth; he was lighting a fire in her and she was so ready, spurred on to greater heights by his tenderness. 

She let her fingers clutch his hair, pulling him closer to her, breath gone but not caring. She wanted his touch, more, deeper, until she couldn’t tell where she ended and he began. 

Kakashi was not unaffected by her actions, but kept his pace slow, knowing he wanted to make love to her that night. He didn’t quite have the words to convey his feelings towards her, but he could show her them by worshipping her body like never before.

When their bodies finally came together, Sakura cried out at the overwhelming feeling of his hardness sliding into her, filling her, firing her nerve-endings from head to toe. Every place he touched seemed to burn along her skin, pleasure overtaking her every thought. 

“Please, more,” she whispered against his mouth, hips urging him to give her what she needed. Kakashi groaned and moved faster, forehead pressed to hers as he quickly brought her to the edge. 

She clenched around him so tightly that he felt his heart almost stop; a flood of wetness surrounded his sensitive length, pushing him over the edge to join her. The feeling that swept over them was indescribable. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through Sakura, her legs trembling with the intensity of her release, gasping his name over and over. Kakashi buried his head in her sweet-smelling hair and gave into the incredible feeling of releasing deep into her while she pulsed around him. 

Sakura clutched him to her, refusing to let him move from his position on top of her while their bodies cooled. Kakashi eventually moved to the side, knowing he was crushing her, but her arms stayed wrapped around him tightly. 

He held her, breathing slowly, wondering when in the hell he had fallen in love with Sakura. 

___________________________________________________

“It sounds like they have been enjoying themselves.”

“Takato provided the intel from the Leaf that this was Hokage’s orders. They are here for reconnaissance, not knowing they have followed neatly down the path we have set up.” He listened to the muffled sounds coming from the room, knowing that Kakashi and Sakura were currently engaged in an action that was causing the pink-hair to cry out in pleasure. 

“I want my turn,” the blonde man next to him whined, running his fingers through his long hair, eager to get a taste of the kunoichi before she was passed on.

“Don’t worry,” the tall man next to him said, a vicious smile covering his face. He was astoundingly handsome, his elegant features set off by expensive clothing, thick black hair slicked back from his face. He remembered with pleasure the feel of the small woman in his arms, an immense strength pulsing out from her as she struggled against his paralysis jutsu. Might just have to keep her for myself, he thought eagerly, looking forward to the idea of breaking her. 

“She will be in our care soon enough.” And with that, the men vanished.


	19. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura make it to the inn, infiltrating the secret activities of the faction. A dark and mysterious man approaches, intent on stealing Sakura away. Will Kakashi be able to save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went over this chapter again and again, trying to make sure it was right. Only one more chapter before Beginnings is finished. If you have read this far, thanks so much for joining me on this journey! I hope you like it!

Chapter 19: The Fight

Kakashi held Sakura’s arm securely in his as they approached the Hana Inn. He remembered waking early that morning to a gloriously naked Sakura wrapped up in his arms. He had felt at peace for a few minutes until Sakura woke up, immediately launching into all the reasons she would be providing him backup at the inn that night. 

He had laid back in a huff, arms crossed behind his head as Sakura got up and dressed, talking all the while. He distinctly remembered the words “trust” and “friends” often enough, but he knew he had lost the battle when Sakura told him that she would stay anyway, and unless he was into bondage, there was no way he was going to stop her. Kakashi had chuckled at the idea, suddenly lost in several surprisingly erotic thoughts. Sakura must have noticed because she threw his clothes on top of him a little too forcefully, interrupting his daydream. Though he was loath to put her in harm’s way, he wanted her close to him in case anything happened.

Sakura pulled down the fabric of the short black dress she was wearing as it hitched up her thighs. She had wanted to wear something a little more practical in case it came to a fight, but it was important to play the part. Kakashi was also wearing black from head to toe; he thought it appropriate given where they were going tonight. 

“Remember to be on your guard and take notice of every small detail. We are hoping to find whoever is in charge, knowing they will have a connection to this organization.” Sakura nodded her understanding, feeling her nerves start to climb as they walked up the steps to the inn. 

“I really have a bad feeling about being separated,” Sakura whispered, eyeing the vast expanse of Hana Inn. It would take time to find him if a worse case scenario occurred. She looked up at his masked face, noting the worry in his visible eye, knowing that he felt the same about the situation.

However, it was too late now. The mission had started and they needed to find a way to help these women and remove the target from Sakura’s back. The only way they could achieve this was to go directly into the lion’s den.

Kakashi squeezed her arm in comfort as they stood in front of the main door of the inn. He knocked, providing the password; the doors opened, welcoming them in.

___________________________________________________

“I hope we get there in time,” Miss said, running steadily through an open field, chakra infused in her legs to keep a fast pace. Orochimaru, running next to her, shot her a quick glance. He had been mostly silent during their travels, his innermost thoughts about their task hidden from her for the time being. 

“We only need a little time to prepare.” Ankhan traveled several paces behind Miss, effortlessly keeping up while he scanned the area around them in a high state of readiness. 

“I’m only worried that they will act too soon,” Miss replied. Sakura was in the heart of enemy territory and if the faction found an opening, they would take it. This plan was their last move in the organization--Miss would make sure of it. But someone with everything to lose held nothing back and her greatest fear was that she wouldn’t be able to make it to Sakura in time. She had involved this innocent in a moment lacking sound judgment; she would not allow Sakura to be hurt because of her actions. 

They continued to run in silence for many miles, Miss wrapped deeply in her own thoughts. She suddenly stumbled as she lost control of the chakra in one of her legs. Ankhan was on her in a flash, hand steadying her. His hand then pulled back abruptly, eyes widening as his palm blistered at the contact his hand made with her skin. Miss slowed to a stop, breathing heavily, counting over and over in her head; she had developed this habit from a young age in an effort to control her raging chakra. 

“We knew it would get worse,” Orochimaru said, coming to a stop at her side while rummaging in his pocket for something. Miss didn’t answer, body slightly shaking with the effort of pulling her chakra back in. Ankhan stood several feet away, holding his injured hand, carefully observing Miss and her efforts. 

“My apologies, master,” Ankhan said, voice filled with regret. “I should have known better.”

“A habit,” Miss gasped, shaking her head at his apology. Ankhan was always there to help her, but it was rare that her chakra control was pushed to such a limit. “This is not your fault.” She willed the blood lust down through sheer force, refusing to break. 

She remembered the day she had discovered her chakra and the darkness in it. The blood lust and her chakra were wrapped tightly together, unable for one to be used extensively without the other coming forth unbidden. She had learned early on in her shinobi training that it was unwise to willingly attack others. It had only taken her first training match in ninja school to make her realize that. 

She could recall very little from the sparring match, her consciousness returning at the end to the sight of her bloodied opponent below her, crying out in fear and hurt. Miss had vowed on that day to never use her chakra to harm. When she used her chakra in this manner, the blood lust took over her body, taking away her will and even her sanity. 

Thus began the neverending battle to confine her chakra deeply within her own body. She thought she would be able to suppress it and refine it, increasing her power along the way. Her powers of control did increase, but because it was bound so tightly to her chakra, the blood lust increased right along with it.   
To continue her ninja training, Miss had developed strong defensive powers that kept her chakra tightly around her, firmly under her control. It was well known at the academy that she felt a deep distaste for violence, so her focus on defense easily explained her preferences in fighting style. Only Orochimaru knew her secret, even helping to develop medicine that could make her chakra dormant for those short periods of time when she could no longer contain the blood lust.

Orochimaru had found what he wanted in his pockets. He pulled out the syringe and gave her a questioning look; she shook her head to refuse. Miss preferred to control it on her own, only taking the medicine when it was absolutely needed. Her willpower was what made her strong, enabling her to control such an immense chakra for so long. She had been pushed to her limits by recent events, but she would not falter so easily. 

“Thank you, but I will get it under control.” Orochimaru pocketed the syringe vial with a frown on his face, knowing that her unprecedented use of chakra since the day she had travelled to his lair was sorely taxing her control. 

“Let’s walk for awhile until it is safe for Ankhan to carry you.” Orochimaru’s words broke no argument and Miss knew he was right. Ankhan’s simple helping hand had triggered her bloodlust, but it would be safer for him to carry her than for her to continue to use chakra at this point. 

“You know you cannot use chakra when we get there.” Miss didn’t answer, silently agreeing with his assessment but also concerned about the job they had to do.

“Miss…” Orochimaru’s voice had a hint of warning in it. He had stopped, forcing her to turn and look at him, his yellow eyes piercing her in their intensity. He used my name, she thought; now I’m definitely in trouble. 

Miss couldn’t answer him, nor would she lie about her intentions. Instead, she chose to deflect.

“Don’t worry, I’m confident I can handle this by utilizing my strengths. And I suppose you two can handle yourselves in a fight... Though I’m making no promises to save you.” She turned lightly on her heel, tossing her hair, continuing towards their destination.

Her words were an attempt to put them at ease; if only such words could still the battle raging in her own heart.   
____________________________________________________________

A tall, skinny man with wrappings on his face, legs, and arms welcomed them into the inn. A woman was standing near the door when they entered, dressed in the standard serving uniform of the inn. She smiled graciously at them and immediately came to Sakura, bowing and gesturing for her to follow. Kakashi sent her a reassuring smile and pinched her chin, winking as he sent her on her way. 

She looked back at him as she was led down a long hallway, watching his tall, broad form disappear down the opposite one. 

Sakura paid careful attention to the twists and turns as they walked, finally being led to a ground floor room at the northwest corner of the inn. She entered behind the sliding door, noticing a group of about ten women lounging in various seating areas around a spacious and elegant drawing room. The female employee who led her didn’t speak, just bowed again and left. Sakura glanced uneasily around her, trying hard for the nonchalance and boredom that so many wealthy, beautiful women pulled off without effort. She located an empty chair near a large window and sat, wondering how long she would have to be in this awkward situation. 

Sakura put her purse on her lap, glad to have something to hang on to as she tried to unobtrusively observe the women around her. Most of the women were young, and all were beautiful. Various women were sitting together chatting, and it looked like a self-service bar was available in the corner of the room, watching as one woman poured herself a drink. There was a large, ornate red sofa in the center of the room in which another woman sat comfortably, arm slung casually across the back while her foot jiggled in time to the soft music coming from a speaker on the wall. 

Something about the woman caught her eye, even though she couldn’t see her clearly. She was dressed in a traditional kimono with a decorative veil covering everything but her eyes, which were currently closed in enjoyment of the music playing. She had extremely long, dark hair that swirled in stylish curls behind her, cascading down her back to rest in a small pile on the seat cushion. 

One of the veiled woman’s eyes snapped open suddenly; Sakura blushed and tried to look away, pretending she hadn’t been caught staring. 

Apparently the woman took this as an invitation as she got up and started towards Sakura, her intentions hidden behind the veil. Only a pair of startling green eyes were visible, locked on her own. 

“Would you care for a drink? It might be a long night.” Without waiting for an answer, the woman extended her hand to Sakura. Sakura took it, feeling a jolt of electricity zip through her skin at the contact. She carefully controlled her expression, though her mouth wanted to drop in absolute shock. 

The woman continued to hold her hand, tugging her gleefully to the bar while the other women in the room glanced up as they passed. Sakura could care less what they thought, as her mind was still whirling. 

The veiled woman was pouring them both a generous helping of sake. Sakura watched her long, delicate fingers as they gripped the bottle, wondering what she should say. 

Sakura lowered her voice until it could barely be heard. “I’m assuming this is part of the plan, then?” 

The emerald eyes looked back at hers in amusement, picking up the sake and gesturing for Sakura to do the same. Her veil was pulled to one side, revealing the impish grin on Miss’s face as she downed the drink. 

“Ah! Now that certainly hits the spot. Here, come sit with me, we can keep each other company while the men are at play!” Miss dragged her to the couch, pulling Sakura down to sit next to her. 

_____________________________________________________________

Kakashi entered a room that was dimly lit, various serving women circling the guests, offering champagne and assorted appetizers. Groups of men stood around the room, some talking quietly in small groups while others stood on their own. 

“It will be starting shortly.” And with those words, the man with the extensive wrappings left him to return to the door, waiting for the final few attendees. 

Kakashi took a flute of champagne and found a free spot in the room, eyes eagerly scanning to take in its occupants. Kakashi had decided to wear an eye patch over his Sharingan this evening for the sake of convenience, but realized it was hardly noticeable within this odd mixture of men. Every man was dressed differently, some in tuxedos, some in traveling cloaks, others wearing masks or hoods to cover their faces. The ages in the room varied widely and Kakashi knew the only similarity between them was their taste for women, the kind only money and connections could buy. He found it beyond distasteful that he was currently a part of this group, but knew he must focus on finding the information he needed to put a stop to future events.

Kakashi was lost in his thoughts when he noticed a masked man in the corner of the room, hidden more than halfway in shadow, staring in his direction. The man was wearing an elegant samurai-style kimono with a loose skirt. An ornamental sword was strapped to his back. His mask was highly decorative, drawing the eye but effectively concealing his identity. His only discernible feature, besides his slim body, was the long black hair that fell to his waist. 

The man nodded at him when he saw Kakashi looking and then turned to the front, facing a curtained area that would soon reveal the women on display tonight. 

_________________________________________________________

Miss had revealed the plan to Sakura in a series of broken whispers, her voice low and reassuring while Sakura listened in stunned silence. 

Sakura learned that the second-in-command of the faction, a man named Yuki, was set to conduct the auction tonight. Miss had made contact with some of her informants in the organization to learn his whereabouts, intending to bring him down tonight as a message to the faction. She had been used by the faction and needed to make it clear that it wouldn’t happen again.

“Your presence here guaranteed that Yuki would come personally in the hopes of gaining you as a ransom piece to be used against Tsunade.” 

“You mean, that’s why I’ve been targeted?” Sakura suddenly realized that Miss had known the dangers lurking behind the scenes the entire time. She used the situation to her full advantage, orchestrating her own personal agenda to work hand-in-hand with the task of rescuing Sakura. 

“These men peddle in human flesh; kidnapping and blackmailing are natural to them. They never intended to actually give you back to the Hokage--your worth is much too high for that. You have a rare exotic look and you are highly skilled in chakra use. They merely meant to put Hokage into a vulnerable position in trying to retrieve you, killing two birds with one stone.” Nightmarish thoughts of what may have happened to her if she had been kidnapped started to flicker through her mind, causing anxiety to skitter across her skin. She was not just a pawn in their game to kill the Hokage, but rather an expensive addition to their human trafficking circle. 

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but no words would form. Miss looked at her with a sad smile and said, “It is my responsibility that you are in this mess. I will make sure no harm comes to you or Tsunade.” Her fingers went to the back of Sakura’s hand and squeezed it, a look of remorse on her face. 

Sakura’s inner turmoil was not directed at blaming Miss for her current circumstances, and she wanted to communicate that to the woman who was sitting across from her. 

“You didn’t know that it was anything more than a harmless bet. Your involvement was actually beneficial to us--if you hadn’t uncovered their motivations to harm Tsunade, we never would have known of the threat until it was too late.” 

She watched as Miss took a drink, hand never leaving hers. Sakura felt a warmth from her grip that was not unpleasant. It was a comforting feeling, almost like she could feel Miss’s emotions through her touch, communicating her relief that she was here with Sakura now.

“The fact that you are here right now to protect me shows that the debt will be paid in full.” Sakura gave her a warm smile; although the danger had not passed, she was relieved to learn that her decision to trust Miss had been the right one. 

Miss was touched at her words, having been effectively told that Sakura held no grudge. Although Sakura had originally resented the mission, she was the one responsible for her decisions, not Miss. She had wanted to be with Kakashi, just as she had wanted to be with Miss. The mission itself had provided her with a convenient excuse to eagerly grasp her sexuality with both hands. It was clear to her now that Miss would have never involved them if she knew the intentions of the faction beforehand. What had come after was something none of them could have predicted. 

“I think I am done with betting for good,” Miss replied, chuckling at the idea, effectively steering the conversation to a lighter tone. “Plus, I got more than I bargained for that night, so I can’t quite regret it… only attempt to atone for the unintended consequences.” Miss sent her a sensual smile, capping off her last words with a wink. Sakura blushed prettily, causing Miss to laugh deeper at her innocent response. 

Miss removed her hand from Sakura’s and ruffled her hair, sitting back against the couch. 

“Any moment now, I’m sure.” 

______________________________________________

Kakashi watched the auction begin with a feeling of rage and disgust simmering on the surface of his skin. A series of women were led out, scantily clothed, as they were displayed to the men in the room. No words were said; this was a silent auction, each man eyeing his next purchase eagerly as they decided on their top bidding price. 

Kakashi watched as a young girl was dragged onto the stage, eyes swollen from tears. Several of the men laughed in appreciation, while one made a lewd comment about giving her something to cry about later. He had a hungry look in his eye that caused Kakashi’s fist to clench tightly in an urge to attack the man. 

He had learned a lot of information that night from the men around him as they waited for the auction to begin. Once the drinking started in earnest the men became somewhat more sociable, and Kakashi found it easy to mingle and listen in on conversations. He had the names of several high-end clients who most likely worked with the organization. He also uncovered the names of two more inns that operated as a front for this business. 

Kakashi had also heard a comment about the Leaf that made him suspicious, making it more urgent than ever that he get the information to Hokage to intercept their movements. He started counting down the minutes before he could leave and get Sakura away from this evil place. 

At long last, the auction ended, and an older man stepped from behind the curtains, thanking them all for coming, urging the men to place their final bids with the waitresses. Kakashi instantly recognized the man as Yuki. Apparently he had been wrong in guessing this man was a recruiter; he obviously had a place in management. 

Kakashi barely had time to think of his options in capturing and interrogating Yuki before the masked man in the corner emerged fully from the shadows.

“That’s my cue,” he rasped, casually pulling the sword from his back as he spoke.The man darted forward, causing the other men in the room to cry out in alarm. His sword arched back and delivered a killing blow towards Yuki, who blocked at the last minute with a chakra shield on his forearms. 

What the hell, Kakashi had time to think before the room erupted in chaos. Men there for the auction scattered, attempting to get to the exit quickly before they were caught in the crosshairs. The masked man and Yuki continued to trade blows, Yuki at a distinct disadvantage without a weapon. However, he was joined quickly by a group of ninja, obviously hired as protection for tonight’s event. The masked man was forced to change his offensive attacks as he expertly adapted to his new opponents, ducking and weaving amongst them so quickly it was difficult for the eye to focus on. 

Kakashi burst into action the minute three more ninja came into the room from the windows on the south wall. He attacked with Taijutsu, easily downing two of them while the third came at him from behind. He spun in a flash, hand automatically going to his hidden kunai to deflect the attack. They leapt and spun around each other; Kakashi realized the man was a skilled taijutsu user, able to keep up with the speed of Kakashi’s hits. Kakashi found his moment, dealing a blow to the man’s chest, causing him to skid across the room towards the masked man and Yuki. He followed this with a series of punches that were too quick for the eye to see, easily bringing the man down. 

Kakashi quickly noticed that the number of ninja in the room had increased; the masked man was being pushed to his limit, attempting to evade attacks while also preventing Yuki from escaping. He watched as the masked man threw a bind towards an attacking ninja, spinning in the air to land in front of a retreating Yuki. Instinctually, Kakashi joined the man in beating off the hired ninja, knowing he had to prevent Yuki from escaping at all costs. 

______________________________________________

A dull rumble was heard in the women's quarters, causing several of the ladies to look up in alarm. The tittering started as a louder crash soon followed, indicating that something was going on in the inn, presumably where the men were.

“I’m sure there’s no need for alarm,” said the serving woman who had brought them all into the room. She had been standing at the door all night, not talking. She had started to reassure them all that she would check on the disturbance when another loud crash was heard, though this time from a window in the women's quarters. A large form was picking itself up from a crouched position on the floor, having shattered the glass of the window entirely. 

“Oh dear, what an entrance,” Miss sighed, casually standing up from the couch as several women screamed in fear. Ankhan’s presence, as well as the loud noises that could be heard from across the inn, had informed Miss that it was time for phase two of her plan. 

“Ankhan, see these women safely evacuated. Then get the other girls as planned and meet me at our rendezvous point.” The masked man nodded, using jutsu to create an opening in the wall for them to exit.

“I’m sorry, but that won’t be possible.” The woman at the door shot Miss a vicious smile, hands glowing with chakra. “These women are to be kept here as possible trades until I have received orders they can leave.” 

Ankhan drew his sword and advanced on the woman menacingly. Before anyone could attack, Miss stepped between them, a pleasant smile on her face.

“Have you already forgotten your orders? We do need to discuss your discipline.” Her hard words reminded Ankhan that he should obey orders or the punishment would be dire. She tempered the harsh words with a smile, adding, “besides, this isn’t exactly a threat.” She fixed her amused look on the woman, hands still brimming with chakra, returning her look with an icy stare.

She suddenly launched herself at Miss, chakra blasting as her attack was easily parried. The two women traded a series of rapid blows, while Sakura looked for an opening. 

“You too, Sakura,” Miss said as she kicked the woman’s legs out from under her, jumping back in readiness. 

Ankhan was ushering the hysterical women out the door, keeping his eyes locked on Miss. Sakura was torn, feeling pulled towards so many commotions at once. Women needed saved, Miss needed help, and god knows what Kakashi was up to in the men’s room. Before she could decide, Ankhan had grabbed her arm, spinning her to face his mask. 

“You must stay and help her. She will not use offensive attacks.” Sakura looked startled at his words, turning to watch Miss fight. It was true, Miss was defending herself easily against the woman but never threw an offensive attack that could disable her opponent. It looked like she was waiting to either wear her out or turn the other woman’s own jutsu against her. Miss’s opponent seemed to realize this, and had so far refused to use ninjutsu. 

Before Sakura could ask her next question, Ankhan was gone, following the last woman out of the exit he had created in the wall. If Ankhan had left, that meant the women would be safe. Knowing she could not deny Ankhan’s words and the own scene playing out in front of her, Sakura turned to the fighting women. She analyzed their fighting patterns but their movements were rapidly increasing in speed, making it harder to judge. The serving woman was obviously skilled but Miss kept up with her easily. She needed to find a smart opening, fast. If she ran in, it might be Miss that was hurt rather than the opponent. Sakura kept the chakra balled in her fist, body tensed as she waited to pounce. 

“Sakura,” Miss started to say, blocking a kick from her opponent with two hands, roughly tossing her to the ground. “You don’t happen to have that crazy strength of Tsunade’s, do you?” The woman on the floor was up in a flash, executing a flip that turned into a spinning kick, which Miss blocked with minimal effort. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t be much of a student if I didn’t learn that at least.”

“Oh good, then help me out, will you?” Miss executed a flawless move, leg sweeping the floor in a low kick that caused the woman to jump to avoid being downed again. Miss then flipped over her shoulders, capturing the woman’s hands behind her back, turning her to face Sakura. 

Sakura immediately understood. The woman in Miss’s grip barely had time to register a change in events before she heard a loud, “chhaa!” and felt a tremendous force rushing towards her.

Sakura didn’t even have to connect her punch; the force alone sent the woman flying through the wall of the inn, shattering the wood, landing unconscious several feet away. 

Miss gave her an approving look, which Sakura returned with a grin and a shrug.

“Let’s go help our men,” Miss said, already heading towards the door. 

Before she had taken a single step, a dark shape appeared in the room before Sakura, so suddenly that it caused her to gasp in fear. A tall man straightened up before her, brushing casually at nonexistent dirt on his fashionable tuxedo. The man stood directly between the two women, power emanating from him. Miss’s mouth was hanging open in shock, having recognized the man’s ruggedly handsome face, his signature black hair slicked back in a stylish wave. 

“Hiroki-san!” The current head of the faction was standing before Miss, eyeing her with a sly smile. Before Sakura could decide if he was friend or foe, he had moved to her side in a flash, gripping her arm painfully. 

‘You played a good game, Miss, but you didn’t plan on me being here to see this through.” His low voice spoke pleasantly enough, but the dark chakra emanating from him caused Sakura’s skin to ripple in fear. 

“You’re the fool. Leaving your place at the organization at such a risky time exposes you to certain failure.” Miss shook her head in disbelief, never imagining that the head of the faction would personally attend a retrieval method that any competent underling could achieve with minimal effort.

“But I must say I am surprised to see you here.” Hiroki looked Miss up and down as she clenched her fist, chakra causing a glow to emanate from her skin. “You judge me by my presence but I must say you are taking the same kind of risk.” Miss returned his gaze steadily, thinking through her options. Hiroki was one of the top three in the organization, a powerful ninja that had no conscience, enabling him to lie, cheat, and steal his way up the hierarchy. 

“I would think your place in the organization would be more important than involving yourself directly in such a mission.” They both knew that even a whiff of failure or incompetence could cause him to lose his coveted spot atop the pyramid.

“It was a gamble, to be sure, but the minute I show up at headquarters with this little beauty, all will be forgiven. The plan will go forward and I will also bring in a pretty penny for the organization. I couldn’t trust my subordinate to do the job alone, given the presence of the copy ninja. Now your team is split and I will be long gone before the others can catch up.” Sakura struggled in vain against his chakra while he spoke; she had been paralyzed the moment he touched her. 

Miss looked at Sakura with a grimace of remorse in her eyes. Hiroki was a highly skilled ninja, not one she could beat using only defensive moves. She could attack and hope to slow him down, but she could already feel the blood lust bubbling on the surface of her skin along with her chakra. If she struck out at Hiroki to force him to release his jutsu, her control would be lost, and Sakura could be harmed in the process. 

There was only one choice. Miss blew a kiss at Sakura and sent her a smile, dashing from the room without more than a moment’s hesitation. 

Hiroki laughed, his hand still crushing Sakura’s arm in its intense grip. His head went down to her hair, sniffing eagerly, a feeling of satisfaction filling him as he inhaled her sweet scent. 

“It looks like you’ve been abandoned. Miss was always one for self-preservation.” He pulled her into his arms as he spoke, her chakra still desperately pushing, attempting to break the paralysis jutsu. 

“I’ll make you feel all better, don’t worry,” and with a laugh, Hiroki leapt from the room, Sakura held securely in his arms.

________________________________________________

Kakashi was now back-to-back with the masked man, fighting off a swarm of ninja that were attacking from all sides. Apparently they had been ready for the possibility of battle, as the two men were sadly outnumbered. Luckily, the skill level of Kakashi and the masked ninja combined was proving to be far greater than that of their attackers, with the lone exception of Yuki. He was currently causing the most trouble, carefully timing powerful ninjutsu at them while they attempted to fight off the swarm of attackers. Kakashi had long ago removed his eye patch, using the Sharingan to move defensively while timing his attacks to take down as many opponents as possible. 

Though Kakashi didn’t know who the masked man was, he found it easy to fight alongside him. They had long since realized that working in tandem, covering the other’s weak spots while they sent attacks back at their opponents proved to be the most effective. Their opponents were dropping one by one. 

There were only three left, including Yuki, when a woman in traditional kimono ran into the room, yelling for Orochimaru. Kakashi was startled, hands missing his next block as a sword glanced off the flesh of his upper arm, drawing blood. 

Orochimaru? Kakashi thought as the man behind him turned, sending a blast of chakra towards an opponent, knocking them off their feet.

“What’s the point of a disguise if you’re just going to yell my name like that?” Kakashi watched as the masked man turned one arm into a giant snake, sending it to wrap around Yuki, holding him tightly in place. His signature moves didn’t have to be hidden now that Miss had revealed him for who he was.

Kakashi’s head was spinning as the woman he now recognized as Miss ran towards him. “He has Sakura!” she yelled, voice panting with adrenaline. 

“Where?” Kakashi felt a cold chill clutch at his heart, but he ruthlessly pushed his fear down, replacing it with a singular focus: get Sakura back. 

“Follow this,” Miss said, grabbing the front of his shirt, tugging him down to her quickly. She planted a soft kiss on his lips and Kakashi felt a warm jolt, followed by the realization that he had just been passed a tracking chakra.

“The opponent is strong!” Miss had time to yell before Kakashi vanished. “We’ll take care of it here, I guess…” she grumbled after him, knowing he was already long gone. 

Orochimaru pulled off his mask, eyeing the remaining two ninja who were still able to fight. “Change of plans?” he asked pleasantly, sheathing his sword as he considered what jutsu to use against the enemy ninja, Yuki still firmly caught in his snake grip. 

“For the better, I would say.” Miss watched as he quickly dispatched the two ninja with a snake jutsu, causing them to collapse in a wriggle of the squirming bodies. She looked over at Yuki, body purpling as the pressure from Orochimaru’s snake prison squeezed the life out of him. 

“Hiroki decided to join. His position must be worse than we thought. Now he has the copy ninja after him…” her words trailed off as she communicated to him that the unexpected events of tonight could still be turned to her advantage. 

Orochimaru’s snake grip was released, a now dead Yuki dropping to the floor with a loud thunk. 

“I’m pleased to see that you didn’t break your promise. I can’t imagine the debt you would owe me if you had.” A pale hand reached towards her, fingers tracing lightly against her face. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay back some of my debt tonight.” Miss shot him a grin that was half mischievous, half seductive. 

“Your current debt is much larger than one night. It may take several weeks before you leave my bedchamber.” 

Lust shivered through Miss at his words. “Don’t distract me. We still have to meet with Ankhan before heading to backup Kakashi. Try to keep up.” She shot him a saucy grin, causing him to grumble in response as they quickly left the room.


	20. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroki flees with Sakura, while Kakashi follows behind, desperate to reach her. Miss and Orochimaru are also on their way to help, but can anyone find Sakura before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so appreciative of everyone who reads or provides feedback on my story. You're the best!

Chapter 20: The Chase 

Kakashi felt like he was flying through the air. He was pushing his body to its absolute limit to get to Sakura. He could barely feel the faint pulse of the tracking chakra that Miss had attached to her, and no matter how fast he went, he could not make up the distance. 

He had considered stopping to call for the ninken, but he was worried that even attempting the summoning would put him out of reach of Sakura. He couldn’t even sense her chakra anymore; he was only able to follow Miss’s trail, desperate to get to her before she was out of his reach. 

His thoughts were panicked as he raced after the trail, a jumbled mess of fear and guilt, along with a sharp pulse of rage at the man who dared to take Sakura from him. Kakashi had left too quickly after Miss had given him the tracking chakra to know who the man was or what his capabilities were. At that point it hadn’t mattered; he knew something had gone wrong the minute he saw Miss’s shocked face. The only thing he did know was that his opponent was strong and that none of Sakura’s protectors, including himself, had anticipated his movements. 

The harder he ran, the further away the trail seemed to get. Kakashi activated his Sharingan, locating the thinning line of chakra and anticipating which route it would go if the connection was lost. He would not give up, even if the trail ran cold.

Please, Sakura, slow him down, he thought.

____________________________________________________

Sakura was clutched tightly in the arms of her captor, mind racing at what she could do to free herself. Despite Hiroki’s words, Sakura did not believe for a second that Miss had abandoned her. She would bet anything that Miss had left to get Kakashi. For some reason, Miss had not been able to use her chakra to its fullest abilities, leading to her decision to go find help. 

What Sakura had not anticipated, however, was just how skilled her captor was. Though the chakra in the palm of his hand was still heated, holding her tightly in a paralysis jutsu, the rest of his chakra was virtually impossible to detect. Added to that, he was moving faster than she thought possible, given that he was carrying her in his arms. 

She had felt the pulsing of his immense, dark chakra at the inn the moment before he had snatched her. When Miss had referenced his “place” in the organization during their brief discussion, she had come to the conclusion that he was someone important in the criminal enterprise they were trying to uncover. It wouldn’t surprise her if he was the leader of the faction itself, the one responsible for the human trafficking and putting a target on her head. Sakura knew he was the one that had contacted her at the bar, and she also deduced she must have met him briefly at Miss’s party. He was dangerous and she knew that even in a fair fight against him, she would stand no chance.

There was no way she could break the paralysis jutsu through her chakra alone. It was obvious that his jutsu was centered in his hand; she needed a way to break the contact to fight back, gaining precious seconds for Kakashi to find her. He had to be coming for her, but Hiroki was still flying through the air, taking her further and further away from her potential rescue. 

How could she slow him down? 

__________________________________________________

“Well, isn’t this a goddamn mess?” Miss was up in the trees with Orochimaru by her side, staring down at Ankhan, currently surrounded by a group of hysterical women. All of them were in distress, either potential trades of the men they had come with, or the ones who had been about to be auctioned off. Several ninja lay unconscious and tied up several feet away, their attempts at stopping Ankhan from taking the girls away ending in absolute failure.

“I’ll stay here,” Orochimaru said, a mocking smile playing across his lips, his amusement barely contained as he looked down at the sight before him. Several women were wailing loudly, while others were talking excitedly. Two women were next to Ankhan, tugging at the sleeves of his traveling cloak, pestering him with questions. 

If Miss hadn’t been so worried about Sakura, she would have found the vision of the tall and imposing masked man, surrounded by women in various states of emotional distress, almost too funny for words. But for now, they needed to hurry… her chakra was at its breaking point and she doubted they would be able to find Kakashi easily now, despite the chakra target she had placed on him. 

“Yes, you better stay here. Who knows what kind of shock seeing you would give them?” And with a sassy flick of her hair, she jumped from the trees and made her way towards Ankhan. 

Before anyone could speak, Miss held her hand up to stop their voices, her own voice loud and imposing. “You have all been through a terrible ordeal tonight. Our priority now is to make sure you are safe. Please wait here while we arrange to get you the help you need.”

Miss pulled Ankhan aside as the women quieted, waiting for what would happen next. “Take them to our designated safe place in town. Then, contact the police to get them involved in the situation, but stay anonymous. Use one of these women if you have to.” 

“Where are the others?” Ankhan knew something had gone wrong, even though he was still being ordered to carry out his original part of the plan. 

“Sakura was taken and Kakashi has gone after her. Mr. Popularity is up in the trees right now, avoiding this mess.” Right on cue, a woman started sobbing uncontrollably while a few others went to her, patting her on the back and murmuring words of encouragement. 

“I have no doubt the organization will know what has happened here shortly after the police are notified. I personally wanted to hand over the body of Yuri, but we will have to be cautious for now. If Hiroki gets Sakura to headquarters, our efforts tonight will have been in vain.” 

Ankhan nodded in understanding, knowing he would come back to the scene to monitor the situation until he heard about Hiroki’s status.

“Be careful.” And with that, Ankhan turned back to the women while Miss disappeared into the trees, waiting for Orochimaru to join her. Her face was calm but her breath was coming in painful gasps. Her chakra was still stretched to its limit; even the light jump from the trees had threatened to break her hold on its grasping power. 

“We have to get Hiroki before he gets to headquarters. But I can’t feel Kakashi’s presence anymore, all I know is his general direction.” Miss started speaking to Orochimaru the moment he landed near her, his yellow eyes roaming her body, instantly understanding the strain her body was under. 

“Luckily I prepared for such a situation.” Orochimaru pulled a small, squirming snake from his pocket. It wrapped itself around his neck, tongue flitting in and out as it curled up behind his ear.

“You’re a fucking genius,” Miss said, grabbing his long black hair and pulling him to her in an enthusiastic kiss. Orochimaru must have attached one of his tracking snakes onto Kakashi during the fight; it would take a little longer to find him than the traditional method, but at least they now had a plan.

“The trouble is I can’t use chakra anymore.” Miss sent him a rueful smile, a hint of embarrassment playing on the curve of her shapely lips. 

Orochimaru barely stifled a laugh, but it was impossible to hide the amused look that came into his eyes as he watched his longtime partner standing before him, clearly uncomfortable with admitting such an obvious truth to him. It made it difficult to refrain from teasing her.

“So you need me to track them and carry you there? Honestly, Miss, you’ve become too dependent on me.” He meant it as an admonishment, but the heat that came into his eyes tempered the teasing into something almost sensual. His words were joking, but the intent was not. His mind was currently filled with the thought that one day Miss might reveal that she needed him, not just when convenient, but always. 

Miss picked up on the heat in his eyes, and couldn’t help when her body responded. She imagined the thrill of clinging to his back as his powerful chakra encased her, allowing her to snuggle into him and enjoy the ride, feeling the familiar comfort she always felt when they were connected, body to body.

“Oh, no, I didn’t think of that,” Miss started, looking him up and down. “You might be much too frail to carry me that far. Let me call Ankhan back… it’s been a long time since I’ve clung to that broad back of his.” A teasing smile graced her face as she started to turn back towards the group of people in the clearing. 

A hand snatched her arm before she had even turned halfway around. She looked up into the intense eyes of her longtime lover, the whiteness of his face glowing against the darkness all around them. Surprisingly, he did not respond with anger but instead gentled the grip on her arm and gracefully picked her up, swinging her around until she was situated firmly against him, legs wrapped around his waist while her delicate arms gripped his shoulders. Yes, he was slight, but the strength in his body could not be denied. She felt heat flood her checks and her body gave a slight tremor in reaction to his nearness. Miss snuggled her face against his smooth, pale neck and breathed a contented sigh against his flesh. 

“Lead the way… Master,” she said, gripping him tightly as he sprang forward with ease. 

____________________________________________________

Think, think, Sakura internalized, trying to force down her panic and focus on the man who held her tightly as he continued to race through the trees. 

She tilted her head up slightly, barely able to move even this much due to his jutsu. She peered at his handsome visage, dark eyes focused on the forest around him as he ran. He must have felt her gaze because he briefly looked down and gave her a smirk. Though he had intended to look cold and domineering, Sakura recognized the look of interest in his eyes as he held her gaze for a few seconds too long. 

Sakura broke the eye contact first, eyelashes fluttering downward, feeling him clutch her body more tightly to his chest. What could she do in this situation? Their strength was too unequal for a straightforward attack, but there must be some strategy that would work. 

Naruto would go ballistic, shouting and yelling enough to goad his captor into attacking him out of sheer spite. Kakashi and Sasuke would likely never be in this situation, but if they were indeed caught in a trap, they would use their vast intelligence and skill to find a way to powerfully strike out at their opponent. Tsunade would urge her to use her strength and chakra control, but so far that hadn’t worked. As for Miss…

“You don’t have to hold me so tightly,” Sakura said, infusing an air of calmness into her voice that she didn’t truly feel. Hiroki didn’t respond, just looked back down at her, one eyebrow cocked up in amusement at her words. 

“If you keep holding me so tightly, I’ll think you’ve taken a liking to me.” She forced her eyes to meet his, shooting him a coy smile. Hiroki chuckled at this but did not look down, his pace never slowing. 

“You must like the feel of me in your arms. My chest is pressed so tightly to you that I can barely breathe.” She willed the blush down from her cheeks, knowing she had to find a weakness in him to gain an opening. 

“You are something, aren’t you?” Hiroki said. His voice was light and amused, but his eyes went down to her chest, the low cut of the black dress revealing her firm assets to his gaze. It was only a glance, but Sakura knew in that instant that he wanted her. She had to keep going; if he didn’t slow, her chance of Kakashi catching up to them would be lost. 

“I know I can’t beat you in a fight, but I can think of several pleasurable ways of persuading you to let me go.” She was slowly focusing her chakra into several points in her body, readying herself for movement. She tilted her head back, drawing his gaze downwards, locking her emerald eyes onto his dark ones. She chewed on her lip, knowing her blatant seduction was obvious to the man holding her, but knowing she had no time to move slowly. 

“I don’t need your persuasion. Or have you forgotten what a paralysis jutsu can do?” At his words, Sakura felt her body move against her will, legs wrapping around his waist while her arms went around his neck, her body now in full contact with the front of his. The new position did not slow him down, but rather put her in a vulnerable state. Every time he jumped their bodies jolted together, her warm center rubbing against the hard planes of his stomach. 

She gritted her teeth at her outrage and instead used her chakra to snuggle her face closer to the side of his, warm breath exhaling into his ear. 

“Now, that’s much better,” she purred, again using as much chakra as she could to rub her breasts against him. The movement was slight, but it did not go unnoticed by her captor. Hiroki tightened his hold on her and Sakura felt her body freeze, the strength of his jutsu unwavering. However, he was not unaffected by her new position. Sakura could feel a hardness growing beneath her, bouncing against her ass every time he took a large leap. 

“Must be hard to run in such a state. Why don’t you let me help you out?” Hiroki didn’t respond but his face turned into her hair, breathing in deeply. If he was slowing, it was so slight that she couldn’t notice it yet. She needed to go bigger, anything to get him to stop for a few minutes. 

“I bet you’ve never been with a pink-haired woman before. Don’t you want to check if it's real? Otherwise, you might not fetch the price you want.” She had lowered her voice to a seductive whisper, barely able to wiggle her hips against his waist to push home the implication of her words. 

“You can tease me all you want. It just gets me more excited for the main event.... “I’m going to take you so many times that you will forget the copy ninja ever laid hands on you.” Hiroki met her eyes once more, the hardness in them causing a shiver of fear to shoot down her spine. 

Sakura felt desperate; the man was obviously too experienced to fall for her tricks, but she thought she had detected a hint of bitterness in his words when he mentioned Kakashi. Could he be jealous? 

“If you take me by force, there would be no way for me to compare you to him. So why don’t we make a little bet?” Hiroki’s hand went to the back of her head, pulling her hair back until their eyes met, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“One kiss. If you can kiss better than him, I will be your willing partner in bed. If you can’t, I won’t stop fighting you until I am free. We both know how valuable my cooperation would be to your plans.” Hiroki’s eyes sparkled with amusement before letting out a delighted laugh at her words. 

“Once you get a taste, there’s no way you will want to get rid of me. That’s a promise.” She met his eyes boldly, knowing she had to sell her confidence to him if she wanted him to play along. 

“Your attempts at seduction are laughable, yet I can’t help but be intrigued.” Before she was aware of it, he had stopped completely, pressing her back against the rough bark of a nearby tree. “The only thing you aren’t aware of yet is your actual position. I can take whatever I want from you, whether you are willing or not. Remember that.”

He loosened his hold on the paralysis jutsu enough for her to relax her muscles, but she didn’t have free movement of her limbs yet. His face came close to hers, warm breath an inch away from her lips. Sakura took in a shaky breath, preparing herself for whatever came next, knowing she could gain the upper hand from him if she got him to lower his guard for even a second. He didn’t think of her as a threat, too caught up in his own position of power over her. 

“Are you sure you should be underestimating me?” Sakura said, moving her head forward enough to trace her tongue across his bottom lip. He had time to suck in a breath of surprise before he crushed his lips to hers. His mouth took hers in a hungry kiss, stealing her breath and causing that same shiver of panic to spread further throughout her body. At her trembling, Hiroki pulled back, his mocking smile still firmly in place.

“I think it is you who are underestimating me.” His free hand gripped her waist, moving down to tug up the black fabric of her dress, already riding dangerously high on her thighs, trapped between his hard body and the tree at her back. 

“You are also overestimating the power of your friends. You think they are on the way to save you, so you are hoping to buy time.” His hand continued to trace its path along the bare skin of her legs and waist, his face near her neck, breathing in her scent as his low voice continued to deliver his threats. 

“Let me clue you in. No one is coming to save you. I could take you right here, right now, and still have time to flee before they ever caught up. Is that your brilliant plan?” He chuckled against her neck, his hot breath causing her underlying trembling to spike. 

No, Sakura thought, but this is… 

“Okay,” she said simply, thrusting several chakra points forward at once to allow her to move her hands enough to grip the hair on the back of his head, pulling him forward to meet her lips once more, her mouth moving hotly against his in a full-frontal attack. 

________________________________________________

“Stop distracting it,” Orochimaru warned Miss as he ran, one arm holding her legs firmly around his waist as he continued to run as fast as he was able. 

Miss held back a laugh, turning to look at the small snake that was still wrapped around Orochimaru’s neck. She had noticed the little thing right away, given their close proximity. The snake had slithered its body to rest its head right above Orochimaru’s ear, its tiny eyes looking down at where her face hovered above his shoulder. Its tongue went in and out, the unexpected look of intelligence in its eyes holding her interest. She had smiled at it, reaching a careful hand out to lightly stroke the snake’s scales. The snake had reared its head up, tongue flitting out to lightly flick at her cheek. She had smiled again and nodded, wishing she could communicate with it. The snake moved to curl its head around her own ear, but the only sound she heard come from it was a slight hissing noise, completely incomprehensible to her. 

“I can’t help it if he likes me,” Miss said in answer to Orochimaru, feeling the slither of the snake’s small body as it moved under her hair, muscles contracting as it lightly clung to her neck, its hissing still sounding in her ear. 

“If it’s clinging to you, I won’t be able to continue tracking Kakashi.” Orochimaru sent them both a stern look over his shoulder. Miss couldn’t help the smile that came to her face at his familiar expression.

“If only you were as sweet as this little one… then you could wrap yourself around me and follow me wherever, trusting that I would do you no harm.” Miss kept her words light, not intending to share if her words were serious or joking, mimicking the pattern of speech Orochimaru had used earlier. 

Orochimaru continued to run on without pause, staying silent. Whether he was contemplating his words or refusing to answer, Miss didn’t know. The snake gradually left the warmth of Miss’s neck and returned to Orochimaru’s ear, continuing to communicate using the secret language that only a snake sage could understand. 

“I know that you would never harm me… but considering that you are the one wrapped tightly around me currently, why don’t you take your own advice?” Orochimaru had matched her tone, making it impossible for Miss to know if he was teasing her or seriously responding to her comment. 

All of the words Miss wanted to say ran through her head, each new thought discarded as it came to her. Her own feelings were too confused right now to communicate them properly, and she was afraid to say something that might hurt him or make him retreat. Finally, after several minutes of thinking to no avail, she heaved a deep sigh and rested her head against the back of his long, silky hair. 

“Once we see Sakura safe, I will give you my answer.” At Miss’s words, Orochimaru’s chakra pulsed suddenly, causing him to stumble so slightly that one would not notice unless they were perched on his back. She hid her smile against his hair, holding him tightly as they ran forward in shared silence. 

_____________________________________

Just a little farther, Kakashi thought. His Sharingan was straining, causing dark spots to appear in his vision as he forced himself to focus on the visual chakra trail that was becoming almost impossible to follow. The strands were so light and far apart that he was basically following a projected pattern of likely movement at this point, and if that pattern was inaccurate, all hope was lost.

Suddenly, his skin tightened as he felt the faint pulse of chakra far ahead, more to the left than the path he had been following. His Sharingan immediately refocused and his body responded, shifting his direction to follow the most direct path to the chakra he had picked up. 

I’m almost there, he thought, using his Sharingan to estimate his arrival time at the chakra pulse to be five minutes or less. 

A strange pricking feeling swelled in his inner eyes, and he was shocked to feel the flood of emotion rush through him as he realized Sakura had been able to send him a sign, never doubting that he had been on his way to help her. 

He would not let her down, no matter the cost. Kakashi put on a new burst of speed, seeming to disappear into his surroundings as he sped towards the comforting feeling of his lover’s chakra. 

__________________________________________________

Sakura had made up her mind while listening to Hiroki’s speech, the condescension evident in his every word. She had no reservations in what she was about to do-- after all, sexuality was another form of power that could be used to defeat your opponent or achieve your goals. Miss was proof of this; though others may judge her methods, they had wielded results time and again.

Besides, the Miss that Sakura knew was a woman of immense strength and grace, someone she could imitate with a sense of pride, rather than scorn. 

Sakura put all other thoughts from her mind as she focused on her plan. Her lips met Hiroka’s hungrily, over and over, her fingers clutching his hair tightly. Meanwhile, she felt his chakra loosen slightly, causing her body to regain a small amount of control. 

Rather than immediately try to escape, as he would have anticipated, Sakura used the freedom to move her body into a position that pressed her even more fully against him.

As her tongue tangled with his, a breathy moan escaped her. Sakura knew Hiroki was enjoying her actions, as she felt him harden even more everytime a sound of passion escaped her lips. She decided to amp up her seduction, pressing the heat of her mound directly over the hard lump in his pants. She undulated against it once, slowly, while her mouth sucked on his lower lip. 

Hiroki groaned, unable to contain his arousal. He pulled her hips forward, away from the tree, his hands clutching greedily at her backside as he pressed her even harder against him. 

Sakura continued to cling to him, rubbing her chest against his with a purr, causing the nipples beneath her thin dress to harden. Hiroki changed the angle of the kiss, his tongue reaching deep as she arched back in response. 

Although her attention never wavered from her task, Sakura was keeping careful attention of his chakra hold, feeling it lessen slowly, degree by degree, as the lust overtook his rational thought. 

His mouth had finally left hers, tongue trailing down her neck to kiss along the swell of her breasts visible above the low-cut black fabric. Sakura shivered, trying to communicate lust rather than desperation as she counted down the seconds, cursing how long it was taking him to lose control of his paralysis jutsu. If only he would move his hand…

Sakura gasped and squirmed as one hand went to the side of her breast, cupping her flesh as his tongue traced hot trails along her skin. 

“More, more,” she gasped, reaching for his lips. His hand slid up her arm to join the other one at her chest. He massaged her breasts, thumbs flicking over her nipples as his tongue danced with hers. She groaned louder, pulling his hair again as her hips pistoned against his. 

Hiroki pulled back from her, breathing heavily, lips red and eyes slightly dazed as he took in the erotic view of the pink-haired woman before him, flushed and panting against the tree. 

“More,” she repeated again, this time more demanding as her eyes trailed down his body to lock on the bulge in his pants. Hiroki’s tell-tale smirk came back to his face as he realized what she wanted. His hands moved to the button on his pants, preparing to slide them down and reveal himself to her.

As his fingers touched the fabric above the button, he felt a powerful push of chakra. He immediately steadied himself, skidding backward only slightly before the chakra in his legs stopped him. His eyes focused on the tree in front of him, noting in shock that Sakura was no longer in front of him.

It took him less than half a second to realize all of this, and by the next half second he had located her, speeding away from him, retracing his escape path. 

He laughed in shocked delight as he leaped after her. She had obviously planned this, and planned it well. Hiroki was able to sense the various substitutions she must have immediately conjured in an attempt to throw him off her path. Clever, he thought, but what she didn’t know was that his prolonged palm contact made it almost too easy for him to tell who the real Sakura was.

_______________________________________________

Sakura ignored her pounding heart and the ringing in her ears as she ran as fast as she was able, praying the substitutions had given her enough of a headstart to at least shorten the distance between her and any would-be rescuers. 

Her body jolted when her chakra picked up on Hiroki’s, close behind her and gaining steadily. Sakura cursed to herself, considering her options as her eyes scanned her surroundings. She noticed a clearing up ahead and started planning her next moves. 

Once she got to the clearing, Sakura stopped, taking a deep breath as she waited for Hiroki to catch up to her. There was no way she could outrun him, and being in the trees made it easier for him to catch her unawares. Her only option now was to fulfill her ultimate goal of slowing him down. This time, however, she would have to face him with her jutsu. 

Sakura watched as Hiroki’s tall, handsome form emerged casually from the trees. As he walked towards her, she saw no trace of anger or resentment on his face. Instead, he looked to be enjoying himself, his eyes sweeping up and down her form in appreciation as he walked. He came to a stop directly in front of her, though several feet separated them. 

“I must hand it to you, you’re livelier than I thought.” Hiroki’s gaze continued to roam over her body as he spoke. 

“Well, I was able to free myself from your paralysis, which was my goal all along.” Sakura looked calm on the outside, but inside she was on a state of high alert, ready for his next attempt to grab her. 

“Yes, and that makes you all the more intriguing. You may be right… once I get my full taste of you, I might just have you stay at my side. You are a lot more resourceful than I gave you credit for. Too bad it was all for nothing.” 

“What do you mean?” Sakura’s heart continued to beat strongly, pulsing in her ears as she continued to blast her chakra, reaching out as far as she could to try to locate anyone in the surrounding area. She needed to keep him talking and resist any potential attacks while she searched with her chakra. 

“There’s no point to any of this. There is no one around to pick up your chakra. I already told you I could have my way with you and still be gone long before anyone could arrive.” At his words, Sakura sent a last, desperate blast of her chakra into the air, infusing as much power as possible to try to reach farther than she had ever attempted before. 

Someone, please pick up the location, she thought as Hiroki took another menacing step towards her.

“I’ll be having my taste now,” he murmured, springing towards her.

Sakura evaded his initial move to grab her, flipping to the side and spinning to face him, knowing she would be vulnerable the second she lost sight of him. 

“You’re fast, but not fast enough.” His hands moved like lightning, feinting over and over as her eyes followed him, body responding instinctually when he got close enough to grab her. His attacks seemed to be as fast as Kakashi’s, and Sakura was having difficulty keeping up. She let her instinct take over fully, allowing her body to move in response to his chakra pulses. She lost herself in the evasion, naturally taking hit after hit as she sacrificed her position to avoid any direct palm contact. 

Suddenly, he stopped in front of her, looking extremely unaffected by their fight, causing Sakura to burn in anger. Before she could sense his intention, his hands were a blur of movement, activating an unknown jutsu towards her. Sakura felt a blast of wind rush against her body, followed by the sound of rending fabric. She looked down in shock to realize the front of her dress had split open completely, revealing her small, strapless bra and the toned flesh of her stomach. Sakura instinctively crossed her arms over her chest and before she could blink, Hiroki was pressed against her, taking her into his arms.

“Two can play at that game, my pretty pink-hair.” He breathed deeply against the hollow of her neck, grunting in satisfaction. “Finally his scent has lessened… why don’t you show me what you were going to show me earlier? Something about cooperation? Gaining mine would be beneficial to your position from now on.”

Sakura felt rage and helplessness surge through her as his hands uncrossed the ones hiding her chest from his view, easily pulling them down to her sides as his paralysis took effect once again. 

“Your body is quivering,” Hiroki remarked in wonder as his palms slid down her body slowly. “That’s an impressive feat due to the paralysis. I don’t think you are yet aware of how strong it can be.” At his words, Sakura felt all of the strength drain from her body, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

The overwhelming sensation of falling lifelessly to the ground filled her entire being, but she was unable to move an inch. Her body was completely helpless, moving against her will to follow the orders of the man with a palm on the cool flesh of her back. Her hands were stretched up to reach over her head, held there as if by an invisible wire. Sakura’s head fell back slightly, back arching to open herself fully to his gaze, though she resisted with every ounce of her being. 

Hiroki knelt in front of her, his hands sliding down to grip her backside, palms seeking beneath her dress to cup her soft flesh. He looked up, enjoying the sight of her heaving chest and flushed face from this new position as she tried to fight against him. The look of anger in her eyes was such a contrast to the overly sexual position she was in that he was having a hard time focusing. 

Sakura could not see him, but his breath at her navel meant she was moments away from succumbing to whatever he wanted to do to her body. 

“Please, release the hold, it will be better if you don’t take me unwillingly.” She was babbling, willing to try anything to get him to stop. She still needed more time for Kakashi to find her, but her panic was starting to overwhelm her rational thought.

“Ok.” At Hiroki’s words, Sakura allowed herself a moment of elation at the thought of her potential freedom... before his next words caused the blood to drain from her face. His voice had moved lower, and she could feel his heated breath near her center. “I’ll make you come once, and then I will release you. By that time you will be begging for it.” 

Sakura braced herself for what would happen next as she felt one of his free hands slid to the front of her dress, pulling it up slowly. The grip on her control suddenly burst, knowing she could not pretend to enjoy what he was doing, and afraid that he might make her feel something she only wanted to feel with one other person.

“No!” Sakura’s voice rang out loudly and firmly, causing Hiroki to stop in surprise, hand stilling in the process of bringing the fabric of her dress up to her waist. She gritted her teeth, preparing to scream again the second his hand continued to move. 

“You bastard.” A low, outraged voice came from the trees near them, followed by a blast of dangerous chakra that caught them both off guard. 

A tall, silver-haired ninja dressed all in black emerged into the clearing, his mismatched eyes taking in the scene before him.


	21. The Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi finally catches up to Hiroki, and a battle to save Sakura ensues. More secrets are revealed, causing Sakura to question what she really knows about the organization. When Miss makes an appearance, her confusion only deepens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a final epilogue in mind that will wrap up the "beginning" of the love story between Kakashi and Sakura. I will post it as soon as I get some time to write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter in the mean time :)

Chapter 21: The Outcome 

“Well, well, well, you’re better than I thought.” Hiroki was still kneeling in front of Sakura, but had turned to face the ninja who had so unexpectedly caught up to them. His hand was now gripping Sakura’s wrist, a clear warning sign to Kakashi.

Kakashi noticed the threat and stopped moving forward, a large distance between them that could still be shortened in less than an instant if he chose. He tried to calm down his breathing, refusing to focus on the half-naked form of Sakura, knowing that his control might break at any moment, putting her further in harm’s way. 

“It should have been impossible for you to follow me here…” Hiroki trailed off, finally getting to his feet, a thoughtful look on his face as he glanced over at Sakura. 

The hope that had blossomed in her heart when she saw Kakashi had given her a sense of calm for the first time since being kidnapped. However, Hiroki’s palm on her wrist had strengthened the paralysis, and she could barely move her eyes to look over at Kakashi’s unnaturally still form. 

“Let her go.” Kakashi’s strong voice held not an ounce of hesitation as he demanded her release.

“Hmmm… it must have been Miss, right? I knew I should have dealt with that sneaky bitch before I left.” Hiroki completely ignored Kakashi’s words, moving to stand behind Sakura as he spoke. He lowered her arms until they were clenched in front of her, and a small hand sign cast a binding jutsu at her wrists, holding them together as if bound by a real rope. 

“Well, it’s no matter. You interrupted me right before the good part, but we can continue later.” Kakashi’s expression did not change at Hiroki’s words, but Sakura noticed that his hand had curled into a fist, indicating that he was not as calm as he seemed. 

“I must admit, you trained her well.” Hiroki’s mocking smile clashed against the look of intensity on Kakashi’s face and Sakura felt the tension between the two continue to spike. The chakra was building in the clearing, casting a strange heaviness to the air around them. One of Hiroki's hands went to Sakura’s cheek, stroking lightly at her soft flesh. 

“Why just moments ago she was panting into my mouth, begging for more.” Sakura felt a blush cover her face, her embarrassment at his words combined with her exposed flesh was causing her to react to his words. 

“Are you finished? Nothing you can say will change the fact that Sakura will be leaving here with me.” Kakashi re-activated his Sharingan, causing the gleam of red in his eye to pulse out menacingly. 

“In fact, all you are doing now is ensuring your death at my hands.” Sakura felt a shiver of fear run through her at the deadly intention in Kakashi’s voice, something she had rare occasion to witness. 

Instead of fear, Hiroki laughed in delight. “Many great ninja have tried… I look forward to seeing if you will succeed. Especially with my bargaining chip right here.” 

Despite his tough words, Hiroki's nearness to Sakura revealed the tension in his body. Sakura looked over at Kakashi, noticing that he had yet to glance her way. They had to move in tandem to eliminate Hiroki’s ability to potentially harm her, which was currently holding Kakashi back from attacking. She had to be ready for a sign, any signal at all for her to try to loosen his hold once more. Her chakra was stretched to its breaking point from earlier, but she gathered what reserves she could and held it steadily at the surface, waiting to act. 

Suddenly, Kakashi’s eyes shifted to hers and she felt a jolt of adrenaline rush through her body. She knew what he was about to do a second before he rushed forward, kunai in hand. Sakura jerked her body to the side, pushing her chakra against Hiroki’s palm with all the force she could muster. Their tandem movements caught Hiroki off guard, causing him to release his hold as he ducked to the side, barely avoiding the slash of Kakashi’s kunai inches from his face. 

Sakura rolled to the side, landing hard on the ground as the two men lashed out at one another. She used her bound hands and knees to scoot farther away from the fight, listening to the clash and whirl of the two bodies engaged in intense combat. 

“Release,” Sakura muttered, feeling the jutsu bind at her wrists finally slacken, causing her to crumble in exhaustion to the ground. Her chakra was so far gone that she felt herself start to lose consciousness, but she struggled to a sitting position, eyes trained on the men in front of her.

Kakashi was forcing Hiroki farther from Sakura's prone position on the ground, his body naturally shielding hers. His Sharingan was spinning, emanating a deep red glow as he ducked and spun, weaving signs of attack faster than she could follow. Despite his skill, Hiroki was easily keeping up with him, able to dodge the attacks and send them back as fast as they were received. 

Sakura knew that Hiroki's skill level was near that of a member of the Akatsuki, and she watched with bated breath as the men clashed over and over, their intense speed causing them to leap and spin all over the clearing, bodies never moving more than a foot apart. Kakashi was extremely skilled in Taijutsu, and was purposefully keeping close to his opponent to stop him from using jutsu that could bind him or Sakura. Sakura also noticed that no matter how far Kakashi got from her position, he kept his back to her, adjusting to her presence to ensure Hiroki never got close. His body was unconsciously shielding hers, limiting his true range of motion. 

Sakura watched a black shadow form from a complex hand sign that Hiroki had somehow managed to complete, snakelike tendrils unfurling rapidly to create a dangerous web. Sakura couldn’t hold back a gasp as the spinning tendrils struck out at Kakashi all at once. 

Kakashi dodged the shadows using his Sharingan, but the final one had snuck up behind him, lashing out at his feet. Sakura saw the strain in his face as he stumbled slightly, immediately flipping to face his attacker again, a blast of chakra blocking the shadow from attaching to his body. Sakura knew Kakashi had used up large amounts of chakra to get to her so quickly, and it was likely that he had been overusing his Sharingan at this point. Hiroki had obviously noticed Kakashi’s attempts to shield her, and he had cleverly exposed a blind spot that could be used to further his advantage in the fight. 

It was a matter of time before he wore Kakashi down, especially if he kept pushing Kakashi into a corner as he tried to protect Sakura, making it impossible for him to fight as he normally would. Sakura gritted her teeth, slowly pulling up her chakra reserves bit by bit, using her amazing chakra control to gather what power she could to assist him when the time came. 

It was the right decision, as Hiroki had successfully created a shadow blast, filling the clearing with a dark haze as he sprang forward, attempting to turn Kakashi’s back away from Sakura. Kakashi parried the blow, spinning quickly, but Hiroki was prepared. Another shadow tendril was hiding in his opposite fist, forming into a blunt object that made contact with the side of Kakashi’s body. The force of the impact caused Kakashi to skid across the ground, struggling to keep his feet, his eyes searching out Sakura’s automatically. 

Another attack was barely dodged with the aid of his Sharingan, but it effectively forced Kakashi further from Sakura, his body now facing her direction. Sakura knew what was coming, so she kept her body on the ground, feigning exhaustion, as Hiroki appeared at her side in an instant. 

The defensive chakra blast caught Hiroki off guard; she wasn’t powerful enough to stop him completely, but it was enough to prevent his hand from gripping hers tightly. She immediately attempted to spring away, one fist burrowing into the ground with enough force to cause him to stumble before the paralysis was complete. Hiroki's fingers were forced from her wrist, but even his slight touch had brought a heaviness to Sakura’s body. 

She poured chakra into her legs, running towards Kakashi, meeting him in the middle of the clearing. A slight smile was visible in his eyes as they turned as one to face Hiroki. 

Hiroki chuckled lightly as he surveyed the two of them, calmly walking over the pieces of upturned earth that Sakura had caused with her fist. 

“You see, I’m barely getting started while you two are on your last legs.” Hiroki's fingers spread as he spoke, shadow tendrils appearing suddenly in evil-looking spikes. “This pretty one here is about to collapse and it won’t be long before your attempts to shield her lead to your downfall.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Both men turned in surprise at Sakura’s words, watching as she straightened her spine, her exhausted gaze turning into one filled with determination. 

“We’re a team, and now you are the one at a disadvantage, facing half of Team 7 all on your own.” Kakashi grinned at her words, unable to help himself even though he knew they were still in a dangerous position. 

Hiroki must have found her words amusing as he continued to laugh, shaking his head. “You continue to fascinate me, Sakura. Even at your lowest, you stay defiant.”

She refused to back down at his words, knowing he was referring to her willingness to do anything in order to free herself from his grasp. Sakura held his gaze steadily, finding a mixture of lust and amusement staring back at her.

“There is one thing you got right… your value to the organization is too high to sell you off to the highest bidder. I realize that now.”

Sakura felt Kakashi stiffen next to her at Hiroki's words, wondering what had caused his sudden shift in tactics. 

“Sakura, join the organization and work with me. I had hoped to win you over little by little, but given my current situation, I realize I need to be upfront with my intentions. Leave behind the stifling bureaucracy of being a Leaf ninja and explore the freedom of a new life, one in which your every desire can and will be fulfilled.” Sakura immediately scoffed at his words, throwing him a disbelieving look. How could he ever think she would be tempted by such a promise?

Before she could speak, however, Hiroki beat her to it. “I know what you’re thinking… you think we are evil and would do anything to prey on others, but you don’t know the full story, Sakura. The Leaf has blinded you to our true cause.” Sakura stilled at his words, shooting a careful glance at Kakashi. He was not moving or speaking, simply staring at Hiroki while she stood close to his side. 

Could they truly deny it? Neither of them knew much about the organization, besides the money funneling and the target that had been placed on her head. The trafficking seemed legitimate though…

“You’re too easy to read,” Hiroki continued with a charming smile. “That entire situation at the Inn was set up to capture you. Every part of it was an act. Do you think our spies didn’t know you and your partner were in this particular town? I apologize for the subterfuge, but we would do all that and more to achieve our goals. And you, my pretty pink hair, could help us immensely in our pursuits.” 

Sakura shook her head in confusion, not wanting to listen to more of his twisted logic. Kakashi, meanwhile, was carefully planning his next move, waiting to act until he got more information from this target. What did they really want with Sakura? Though Kakashi could find nothing to trust in Hiroki’s words, it was obvious that the man had taken an extreme risk just to bring her over to their side. 

“Even if you don’t believe me, can you deny the things that Miss has done for you?” Sakura startled visibly at his words, her face blanching. She had forgotten who Miss worked for…

“Miss is nothing like you. She tried to save me numerous times, while all you have done is attempt to scare me and take me against my will.”

“I can’t deny my feelings for you caused me to act impulsively, though I don’t recall any of it being against your will.” The words seemed to land heavily in the space around them, causing Sakura's body to go rigid. Kakashi put a gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. Regardless of the intentions behind his gesture, she willed herself to calm down and focus on the situation in front of them. She could not allow him to distract her and lower her guard.

“Plus, we both work for the same organization. We may have used different tactics, but how do you know our goals were not aligned from the beginning?” Hiroki’s words continued without pause, glossing over Sakura’s embarrassment. 

“You can twist this situation however you want, but I would never join your organization after everything you did. It’s almost laughable that you would suggest it.” Sakura couldn’t quite control the bite of temper in her tone. 

“Is it, though?” Hiroki took a step forward at those words, the shadow spikes on each hand doubling in size while his expression remained neutral. Kakashi resisted the urge to pull Sakura behind him, knowing he needed her by his side in order to execute his plan. He just needed a little more time to build up his chakra…

“It’s hardly laughable when I realized how close you and Miss were back at the Inn. You trust her. Don’t you want to know the truth about your new friend and the real work we do at the organization?” 

Sakura was frozen, unable to think of what she should say next. They needed more information to bring back to the Leaf, but Kakashi’s continued silence made her uneasy. Was there any truth to what he was saying or was it simply a ploy to get her to change sides before Kakashi’s inevitable attack?

All of them turned in surprise at a soft noise coming from the line of trees at the edge of the clearing. The muffled sound of footsteps quickly revealed a beautiful woman clad in a stylish kimono. Not a single hair was out of place as Miss emerged smiling, though her kimono was ripped up one side to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of leg. 

“Oh good, I’m glad I didn’t get to miss all the fun.” Miss’s cheeky grin flashed, eyes immediately locking on to Sakura’s. Sakura gave her a hesitant smile back, watching as Miss’s smile widened further, acknowledging her happiness that Sakura was unharmed. 

Behind Miss, hidden in the shadows of the trees, stood a man with a slight build. His expression was not visible in the dark, but he stood silent and unmoving as Miss strode confidently towards the group in the middle of the clearing. 

“That’s close enough,” Hiroki warned, a shadow silently unfurling from his feet, making its way towards Miss. She held her hands up in a gesture of peace, stopping her forward movement. Once she stopped, Hiroki’s attention turned to the man in the shadows, a worried look flashing across his face. 

Kakashi’s hand on Sakura’s shoulder had moved down to clutch hers strongly, squeezing in reassurance. She knew he had a plan, but the sudden appearance of newcomers meant they could not act hastily. 

“I wonder at your methods, Hiroki. Mistake after mistake has been made. You’re the one on your ‘last leg’… your feeble attempts to sway Sakura to your side has proven you are truly out of options.”

“You continue to look down on me, Miss, but were our methods really so different?” At Hiroki's reply, Sakura and Kakashi exchanged an uneasy look. 

“Enough.” Miss’s words were dripping with condescension, unbothered by his attempts to slander her. “I can appreciate the fact that you clawed your way up with your ability to persuade and charm others, but you have gone too far this time.”

Hiroki laughed, a desperate edge to his voice. “But, Sakura should know...” Before he could finish, the figure in the shadows took an audible step forward, interrupting his speech. Though the man made no threatening comments, the power of his chakra caused a chill to flow through the clearing. Hiroki did not continue speaking, understanding the unspoken threat Although his face betrayed no emotion, the shadow spikes attached to his fingers pulsed with renewed intensity. 

“It’s over, Hiroki. Do not tarnish your name further by speaking without thought.” As Miss spoke, Sakura’s mind was whirling with the implications of what was unfolding in front of her. 

Hiroki seemed to finally understand his position as he spread his hands once more, the shadows growing in density to form a protective shield around his body. “Four against one? I didn’t think that was your style … outside the bedroom.”

Miss laughed, thoroughly entertained at his comment. “As far as last words go, you chose wisely. But you are mistaken in one thing… your death is near, but only one person will cause it.”

The minute the words left her mouth, Sakura felt a rush of air at her side as Kakashi leapt forward, lightning crackling in the palm of his hand. He struck at Hiroki, causing the man to use his shadows to block an otherwise fatal attack. The force of the lightning attack caused him to jump backwards, landing unsteadily on his feet directly in front of Sakura. His wild eyes looked into hers, the chakra glowing in her fist almost blinding him as he felt the force of her punch ripple through his body. His shadow protection dissolved instantly at the power behind her attack, leaving him without defenses.

Hiroki’s body skidded across the ground, and in a last desperate attempt, he righted himself, barely able to rise to one knee. The last thing he saw was a red eye narrowed in concentration as a second lightning bolt struck him fatally through the heart.

Hiroki’s body slumped, hitting the forest floor with a dull thud. Sakura’s breath was coming short and fast, almost unable to comprehend how quickly the attack had unfolded. She avoided looking at the lifeless body on the ground, instead meeting the hardened gaze of the silver-haired ninja standing above Hiroki’s corpse. 

Sakura’s relief that it was over was mixed with an almost unbearable longing to launch herself into his arms. Kakashi’s gaze softened as he returned her look, understanding her need and feeling the same. He had so many things he needed to say to her, and the strong emotion in his eyes caused Sakura’s heart to start pounding in nervous anticipation. 

A soft cough, pointed in its interruption, brought them back to the present moment. Miss was standing near them, waiting patiently for their attention. Sakura looked past Miss to watch as the shadowy figure finally emerged from the edge of the forest, revealing the pale skin and long, dark hair of Orochimaru. 

“I’m so glad you are safe,” Miss’s relief was evident in both her tone and body language. Orochimaru now stood slightly behind Miss’s right shoulder, his face expressionless. The atmosphere bordered on awkward, but Miss’s shining face automatically put Sakura into a comforted state. She also felt some of the tension drain from Kakashi, given the fact that the side of his body was currently a breath away from hers. 

“There is a lot that we need to talk about, but I have the feeling that you are needed elsewhere.” Miss turned her attention to Kakashi as he spoke, the glint in her eye acknowledging that he understood her next likely move. 

“Yes, time is of the essence.”

“You’re leaving already? But what about the Inn? And the organization? We will have to report all of the details we learned from Hiroki tonight.” Sakura scanned Miss’s face, looking for any hint that Hiroki’s words had even been slightly true. She needed to talk to Miss, but… 

“Kakashi understands the position I am in. As thanks, he is going to let me handle the situation as I see fit. And right now, Sakura, my only concern is for you to trust me again.” Sakura’s eyes widened at her words, not expecting them in the slightest.

“Hiroki has cast doubt on me, the only thing he was able to accomplish before his imminent death. My connection to the organization can’t be denied, and any words I said to defend myself would only clash against those of Hiroki’s, leading to more confusion. Plus, it was likely both of you would have come to similar conclusions once the dust settled after your rescue.” Sakura nodded slowly, trying to understand Miss’s logic. 

“So I have decided to let my actions speak in place of my words for now… and I will give you the truth as soon as I can. Hopefully at that point you will know enough to trust me when I speak with you again.” Miss sent her a wide smile, stepping forward to embrace Sakura before turning to lay a gentle hand on Kakashi’s arm. She started to walk away, Orochimaru trailing after her. They had made it to the edge of the forest before Sakura called out to her. 

“I look forward to it.”

Miss turned back once more at her words, leaving Sakura with a final glimpse of her wide, cheeky grin before disappearing into the shadow of the trees. 

Final Epilogue Coming Soon :)


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Beginnings.

Chapter 22: Epilogue

Sakura walked slowly along the river’s edge, taking in the sight of the familiar red bridge, illuminated by the dull red glow of a setting sun. She had been back in the Leaf Village for two days, yet time seemed to be frozen, waiting for her to make a decision. 

Immediately after the events in the forest clearing, Miss had left with Orochimaru, separating herself from the Leaf’s investigation into the organization. Shortly after their disappearance, Kakashi and Sakura had met with the Leaf’s backup, a group of five Anbu that were sent to bring them back safely. After hearing the report, two Anbu had taken charge of the disposal of Hiroki’s, while the other Anbu members left to make a full investigation into the events of the Inn. They left Sakura in Kakashi’s capable hands, but their journey back to the Leaf had been made in uncomfortable silence. Sakura was preoccupied with her thoughts of Miss and the report that needed to be made to Tsunade. Meanwhile, Kakashi traveled alongside her, silently weighing his own options.

Sakura sat on one of the high embankments near the river’s edge, lost in thought as she stared at the smooth, flowing water of the river. She listened to the murmur of voices coming from the couples and families that strolled along the walking path near the river, but she did not move or stir from her reverie. 

The sun was hovering weightlessly above the horizon, tendrils of orange, yellow, and red mixing together with the incoming darkness. Sakura gazed into the distance, recalling her report to Tsunade.

“Leave us, Kakashi.” Tsunade spoke to the silver-haired ninja, his expression hidden behind his usual face mask and eye covering. Kakashi didn’t speak in return; he simply cast her a doubtful look from one visible eye before bowing slightly and exiting the Hokage’s office. Tsunade had already read the unofficial report before their return and had spent the hours awaiting them in deep thought.

“You are okay.” The statement, originally meant as a question, left Tsunade’s mouth with a slight edge. Sakura merely nodded and smiled, understanding the concern behind the statement.

“I have been thinking about everything that has happened since Hiroki’s death, and I am sure you want me to give you a definitive answer about Miss’s intentions.” Tsunade opened her mouth to speak at Sakura’s words, but Sakura turned away from her master, head hanging. 

“I need to know more about the organization before I can understand what really happened over the past few weeks. I trust Miss, but…” her voice trailed off suddenly, the tightness in her throat causing her words to cut off almost painfully. 

“Sakura…” Tsunade’s gentle voice did not continue right away, waiting for Sakura to look back at her. 

“You take on too much. You always have.” The words were not meant as a rebuke, but Sakura stiffened almost guiltily, realizing the truth in the statement. “Miss is not black and white, she is and always has been a lovely shade of gray.” Sakura’s eyes widened slightly at the statement, wondering what Tsunade was getting at. 

“I was wary of Miss before meeting her again, and I am wary of her now. When you add Orochimaru into the mix, the situation becomes even less clear. Is one using the other for a nefarious purpose? Or do they truly care for one another? Did Miss help us to save you, or did she use us to eliminate a rival in the organization? No matter how much we analyze it, we have no way of getting closer to the truth. Even hearing an answer from Miss’s lips means nothing unless we trust her.” 

A frown had deepened the lines in Sakura’s forehead as she listened to Tsunade, having come to the same conclusions after Miss had left her and Kakashi in the clearing. 

“It is not your responsibility to go further with this. Regardless of my feelings for Miss, it is my responsibility to continue to investigate the organization based on the information we received from Hiroki.” Tsunade leaned forward, elbows on her desk, chin resting heavily in her hands. 

“If Hiroki was as high up the ladder as we think, it is the perfect time to attempt to infiltrate and gain the information we need. The original mission has been successfully concluded… but I fear we have only just uncovered a deeper problem.” Sakura nodded her understanding, realizing that her place in the mission was over if she chose. However, both of them knew she was not one to give up so easily. 

“I need some time to think.” Tsunade, expecting her words, nodded once and unlaced the fingers threaded under her chin. 

“And Kakashi?” Tsunade’s words had caught her at the door to the Hokage’s office, causing Sakura to pause as she left. The need to confess her confusion overwhelmed her for a second, wanting nothing more than to launch herself at the mercy of her master, begging her to provide comfort. She also wanted to find Miss and ask her if she had ever felt this way before, wishing the more experienced woman could tell her how she could make the pain in her heart lessen. But she was frozen in that moment, too uncomfortable with the unfamiliar feelings coursing through her to put a voice to them. Instead she had bowed her head, leaving the room as the wooden door shut heavily behind her. 

“It’s been a while.” The deep voice behind her right shoulder startled Sakura, pulling her out of her reflection. The sun had fallen even more, the only light in the sky emanating from a bright red line that traced the path of the distant horizon. 

“Oh, Kakashi… how are you?” Sakura kept her voice steady but refused to look up at him, instead pulling her knees up so they rested below her chin, putting her arms around them in a defensive gesture. 

“I’ve found myself lonely the past few days.” The voice of her mentor was soft and light, the warmth of his familiar tone permeating her flesh from head to toe. She had also been unbearably lonely awaiting him, too hesitant to reach out to him on her own. 

Sakura made a noncommittal sound, unsure of what to say, wishing that he would either leave immediately or sweep her up into his arms. At this point, it didn’t matter what he chose so long as she finally had an answer to the confusing jumble of thoughts that had been plaguing her for days. 

“I have gotten used to you at my side. Not just as my lover… but as a partner.” Sakura felt a blush stain her body, her face flushing a deep pink while the warmth flooded through her. 

She peeked up at him, her eyes immediately finding his face, a tiny gasp hovering on her lips as she looked into his uncovered face. His warm smile sizzled through her, causing an almost electric response to jolt through her at the perfection of the moment. 

“I… I…” Sakura’s voice trailed off miserably, the pink of her face flushing a deeper shade of red. She had so much to say, but his calm and loving words had caused a slight panic to build alongside the newfound hope. 

“I like you, Sensei!” The words came out in a sudden rush, and as Sakura realized what she said, a strangled sound of embarrassment left her throat as she buried her face in her knees.

Kakashi’s deep laugh resounded around them, echoing off into the distance. Despite her embarrassment, Sakura reveled in the rare sound of his amusement, wishing the moment would last forever.

A warm hand suddenly grasped her chin, pulling her face up. Sakura’s watery eyes met those of her longtime teacher, gazing up at him with an almost fearful hope. 

“And I … love you, Sakura.” At Kakashi’s words, his hand tugged her chin, bringing her lips forward to meet the warmth of his own. They clung to each other, lost in their mutual words of love, as their lips came together over and over again. 

Sakura’s lips finally left his when he pulled her head back slightly, watching as the small gasps of air left her mouth, the lust in her eyes causing a reaction deep within him.

“I know it won’t be easy, given our situation… but I want to be with you. I want to try giving my love to someone, and have them return it.” Kakashi’s eyes held hers steadily, conveying the intensity behind his confession. 

“And the village…” Sakura’s voice trailed off, knowing that a public relationship between them would likely cause both of them problems in the future.

“I’m only worried about you. Honestly, I worried about it so much these last few days that I thought of not coming to you.” Kakashi’s hand left the back of her head, trailing down her body to the small of her back, pulling her into an intimate embrace. 

“But I realized I couldn’t walk away without giving you the choice. I will do whatever I can to make you happy, Sakura. I want you to trust me in this as you always have, knowing that my love for you is now much more than that of a teacher for a beloved student.” Sakura’s heart blossomed at his words, a lump forming in her throat as she realized Kakashi was risking so much for her while putting her needs first. 

“I can’t imagine life without you.” She said it simply, her breath warm at his neck as she burrowed deeper into his embrace. Kakashi squeezed her back, their bodies so close to each other that they felt like one being. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I will never stop trying to earn your love.” Kakashi pulled her into a standing position, his arms still entwined around her. His thoughts turned urgent, wanting to sweep Sakura into his arms so he could take her home, eagerly awaiting the long hours of the upcoming night in which he would attempt to prove his love to her over and over again. 

“You have my love now… and forever.” Sakura stood on her tiptoes, bringing his mouth to hers once more. 

A new love had finally blossomed, and the future they held between them was just beginning.


End file.
